The Point of No Return
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Quinn Valentina Niccoli has known the Winchesters since her mother Elisa met up with John on a hunt and the two of them worked together, but she never expected to be thrown back into the life of a hunter. Pairing isn't decided yet. Part 1 of Tangled Up Series.
1. Pilot

Point of No Return

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Quinn Valentina Niccoli has known the Winchesters since her mother Elisa met up with John on a hunt and the two of them worked together, but she never expected to be thrown back into the life of a hunter. Pairing isn't decided yet. Part 1 of Tangled Up Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Quinn.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be posting another series for Supernatural, but this little idea kind of popped into my head sadly. I wanted to get most of this story written before posting it. So I didn't have to really worry about what I have been doing like my other stories at least I would always have a chapter to post for you guys. I do hope you guys will like this series. I did work fairly hard on it. I also made sure that she was a believable character and a well rounded one at that. Each episode will be in one chapter instead of many chapters like my last two series. This will start clear from the Pilot episode since Quinn is going to be dragged into this series by none other than Dean to get back into the life of hunting. I really don't want to go much into it because well spoilers and spoilers are bad. There will be no introduction to Quinn's past due to the fact that it will pop up in flashbacks throughout the series. But I enjoyed writing this series that is for sure. I have a feeling that you guys will too. Also you will find out about who Quinn is in this chapter. You'll find out a little bit about her. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because well… I really did work hard on this and did some major editing on it to make sure that it would work out in the end. I wanted to make sure that Quinn didn't seem like a needy character, because I don't like needy characters that much and I don't like making weak characters. I wanted her to be well rounded, but she does have issues like everyone else. She has doubts like other girls and you'll see that in this story. You will see her grow up in this story as well. She is only 22 in this part of the story so she is going to be doing some major growing up in this story and through the entire series. The series is called Tangled Up for a reason. Quinn is going to be almost always be tangled up in Sam and Dean's lives. I just hope that I did alright with this. I also hope that you will enjoy it.

A little information on Quinn. Quinn is 5'2, she's born on June 21, 1983, she has light brown straight hair, grey rimmed blue eyes with golden flecks in them, pale skinned with freckles on her cheeks and across her nose. She is slender built, but not too slender because well… she does have a chest on her that matches her build pretty well for the most part. But I won't reveal any more than that. You just needed the basics of what she looks like. Nothing too major really. You will learn more about her as this series goes on. I hope that I did alright with out screwing this story up too much. I mean I am really trying my best with this.

There is probably going to be 24 or 25 chapters for Season 1. But there will be a few chapters that are completely made up. I thought that it was wise to do that. It will give you more insight to what it going on in the story. Also giving you some insight to Quinn's life a little bit more. Also this will have a lot of character development in this story. Updates will be once a week or twice a week. I haven't decided on it yet though. But it will either be once or twice a week for updates for this story. I will try to get back to my other ones. I just haven't really had the muse to write them.

Without further ado Chapter 1 I hope that you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing this that is for sure.

 **Chapter 1**

Pilot

Quinn was on her way back to her apartment that she was living in while studying at the University of Nevada in Las Vegas. She was studying for her Masters in Anthropology. She had a plaid backpack over her shoulder that had her Anthropology books, notebooks, and her mother's old hunting journal that she didn't leave lying around due to how people were. And not only that how nosy her roommate was that was living with her. She didn't want to explain what was in the old hunting journal.

She had finally got a life that she had always wanted about as normal as you could get for a normal hunter. She was going to college for something that she loved. The normal life that her mother would have hopefully had wanted for her. Hell she wasn't even sure on that. She wasn't sure if her mother wanted her out of the life of hunting or continue on her way of hunting and find the thing that had killed her father years ago. It had become an obsession to her mother to figure out what had killed her father, sadly her mother had died on a hunt and was never able to find the thing that had killed her father. Quinn always thought that it was bad luck. Bad luck seemed to follow the family. That was why she had made the choice to go to college and try to make her own luck. Become something that wasn't cursed. Something that was worthwhile. A good paying job and a life that she could be comfortable with. Hunting was not the life that she wanted any more. She was just glad that she had gotten away. The life that she had before was not easy.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a set of keys. She rubbed her face tiredly. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and take a nap. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She closed the door and put the keys down onto the table by the door. She took her bag off of her shoulder and put it onto the floor by the table.

She looked around her apartment. Something felt off. She slowly slid the drawer open of the table that she had put her backpack beside and keys on. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a gun from it. She cocked the gun and slowly began to look around the apartment. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise coming from her kitchen. She slowly slinked her way towards the kitchen. Her eyes went wide when she saw a man dressed in a leather coat in her fridge. "Step away from the fridge." She grounded out in a tone that was supposed to be menacing. She hadn't been out of practice and could still kill this man for being in her home. She was going to do anything that she needed to do to protect herself.

The man turned. "Jeez, Harley Quinn, put the gun down." He said in a gruff tone. Hardly as menacing as it should have been. As if they were playing a prank on her. Or even surprise her with their visit.

Quinn gasped. Her blue eyes widened. "Dean? Dean Winchester?" She hadn't seen him since the day that she left and now here he was in her apartment. What the hell was he even doing here? This couldn't be just a visit. Not when he broke into her apartment with his lock picking kit. It was classic Dean. It was something that he always did. It was him.

Dean grinned. "Put the gun down." He said holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. He really wanted her to put the gun down. He hadn't seen her like this in a long while. After all she wanted the apple pie life and didn't want to be a hunter any more. It was nice to see her with that gun though. But he knew that she was dangerous with it though.

Quinn put the safety back on. She lowered the gun. "What the hell are you doing here, Dean?" She questioned him. It wasn't that she was glad to see him. Dean Winchester always meant trouble. And a lot of it usually. She knew what it meant if Dean was must've gone wrong because this was not no visit that was for sure.

"I was looking for a sandwich." Dean said shrugging his shoulders making it sound like he was truly there for a sandwich. Which wasn't true. He was there for another reason.

A delicate brown eyebrow shot up in confusion. "Seriously. Dean what the hell are you doing here?" She said putting the gun down onto her kitchen table. She was surprised that he was even here after all this time. He was here after he had yelled at her when she had told him that she was going to college and him saying that she had abandoned him. Yet here he was for something and Quinn couldn't help, but wonder if it was bad.

Dean knew that he couldn't pull the wool over her eyes. He was there for a reason and he wasn't sure of how Quinn was going to react to the news that he was going to give her. He put his hands into the leather coat pockets nervously. What if she didn't want to come with? What if she wanted to continue with her Apple Pie Life? But he needed her badly. He didn't know what else to do, but bring her back into this lifestyle. And he knew that she would most likely resent him for it. But it was the only thing that he could think of.

Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Dean… what is it?" Her eyes widened. "Is it Sam? John?" She questioned her concern growing. If it was her friend then she was more worried than she was about John. After all she had not parted with John on good terms either and it was just a mess from there which was certain that would never get cleaned up. She would always be concerned about Sam because he was after all her best friend and she had feelings that she never acted upon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy there." Dean said raising his hands from his pockets. She was firing those questions off like a shot. She wasn't even giving him a chance to really tell her what was going on and she was already concerned. But that was so like Quinn. She was always concerned about others before herself. That was one of the reasons why he missed her so much.

"Dean tell me why are you here? You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a reason. You wouldn't be interrupting me at college." Quinn said crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said shuffling a little bit. He wasn't sure of how she was going to react to this bit of news.

"He does that Dean. Hell he left us days on end after my mother died. Hell even before my mother died. Dean. Remember my mom had to follow him. All because he wanted to do Miller time at the local bar." Quinn told Dean shaking her head. It was true he would leave them days on end when Quinn's mother had died and even when she was alive her mother would chase after him. It was like Quinn's mother didn't matter to John at all. Even after she had died. But that was the life of a hunter.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he's been gone for too long." Dean revealed even more. He was concerned about his dad.

Quinn's eyes widened. "How long?" She asked looking back at Dean seeing what he looked like. He was scared. Really scared about his father. She knew that hunting trips for John didn't take that long. Usually he did fairly well with it and now he was missing? That was bad.

"A few weeks now. He would call me… he hasn't." Dean admitted to her. He hated admitting this, but this was worse than usual. It made him concerned even more that his dad hadn't been in contact with him.

Quinn bit her lip. "And what do you want me to do Dean. I have a life here." It was true she had made a safe life here and was normal as normal as a hunter could even get.

"An apple pie life, Harley." Dean said using his nickname for her. He didn't know if she liked the Apple Pie life. He didn't know if she liked being normal. He didn't like the fact that she had chosen the same path as his brother to try and be normal.

Quinn groaned. "Yes, and what is so wrong with that?" She questioned him. She didn't see the problem that Dean was seeing with having a normal life. A normal life in college to have a normal life after college was over. She was going to have a normal job and that paid well.

"You were raised a hunter." Dean pointed out. He wanted his friend back and he needed help. He needed her help.

Quinn sighed."Don't tell me… you need help." She said rubbing her face. If Dean needed help and this was bad. Really bad.

Dean looked over at the 5'2 22 year old. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes…"

"Where was he headed to?" She questioned not liking the fact that she was asking him this question. She knew what hunting always brought. It was one of the dangerous paths that she could have ever taken right at this moment. But she wanted to know where John had headed to.

"Jericho, California." Dean replied. At least he had gotten the answer knowing where his father had gone.

Quinn ran her hands through her straight light brown hair. "Alright. Alright. Was he onto something?" She couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be thrown back into this life. The life that she had herself deemed too dangerous for her and she was going right back into it with all of the dangers.

Dean nodded his head. "I think he was."

Quinn looked down at the clothes that she wore. She knew what she was going to have to do. She couldn't wear her normal clothes. She needed to dig into her closet and get out her hunting gear. Everything that she had sworn that she would never touch again. "Okay. Give me 20 minutes to gather my things up." She told him. "I have to change as well." She explained to him turning away from him to go to her room to pack her stuff up. Perhaps her roommate would be fine without her there. After all her roommate was rich enough and she really didn't have that much stuff and once she got back into hunting she knew that she wouldn't be coming back to school meaning that she wasted all of that time getting into the school of her dreams and having them shattered by a Winchester.

Dean nodded his head. "And we have one more stop before Jericho." He revealed. He wasn't sure how well that she was going to react to the next bit. But he needed his brother.

"Oh?" She questioned looking back over her shoulder at him. Now that was a surprise that he wanted to make one more stop. But she couldn't help, but wonder where Dean had wanted to stop.

"Got to make a stop at Stanford." Dean revealed to her. He hoped that she wouldn't react too badly to the news. He wanted to get Sam and hopefully have the team back together. That was his only hope in this.

Her eyes widened. "No Dean…" She said shaking her head. Granted she kept in touch with Sam, but it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same and Dean needed to stop right there before he got too far ahead of himself with this half cocked plan that he had in his mind. She didn't care what the idea was. All she needed to do was just get him to stop. She didn't want to see Sam, not like this anyways.

"I have to tell him, Harley and you know it." Dean told her looking at her. He could tell that she was fairly upset.

Quinn let out a soft sigh. "Well he does have the right to know about John." She shook her head. "He might not believe you though." She rubbed her face as she walked into her room.

"Have you talked to him?" Dean asked softly following her to the doorway of her room.

Quinn opened the door to her closet pulling out her duffle bag. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She began to pull things out of her closet shoving them into her duffel bag. "Yes, I've heard from him, but I haven't heard from him in over a week." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Can you get my back pack?"

Dean nodded his head and went to go and find her backpack.

She shook her head. She changed her clothes that she worn to school that day and changed into a flannel shirt, tank top, and jeans. She put a pair of boots on her feet. She threw her hair up into a high ponytail when Dean came back with her bag.

Dean handed her backpack to her.

"Thanks." She said removing the books from it that were her college ones and jamming books that were for hunting. She slung her backpack over her shoulder then picked up her duffle bag. "Come on." She said looking at Dean. "Just don't be surprised if Sam doesn't want to come with." She shook her head. The last time she heard from Sam she heard that he was doing very good at college like she was. But she had the strange feeling that he wasn't fitting in just like she was. The question was would Sam join them? She missed him after all. It wasn't the same talking to him on the phone as it was seeing the tall younger Winchester in person. She was actually scared of what he would think when he saw her there in Stanford.

Dean followed her out of the room. He watched her walk past the table and he noticed that she didn't even pick up the keys.

"Come on. My roommate will be back soon. I don't want to her to see me leaving." She told Dean. She didn't want her roommate seeing her leave with Dean due to the fact that she would question Quinn of why she was going out with Dean, who her friend would classify a hot guy. And she never shown any interest in guys. Which her friend had always asked her if she liked women. Which Quinn herself never answered due to the fact that it was none of her roommate's business.

The two of them walked out of the apartment that Quinn lived in for 3 years with her friend. They walked down to the road.

Quinn gasped when she saw the black sleek shiny car waiting for them. "Oh my god. Seriously? John let you have the Impala?" That was a shock to her that it was there waiting for them. She knew that it was John's favorite car.

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, dad gave her to me."

"I never thought I would see the day Dean Winchester. You have your father's pride and joy of a car." She was still working on the part of believing that Dean Winchester got his father's pride and joy the Impala.

Dean shook his head. "Come on, Harley. We gotta go and get Sammy."

"Pop the trunk then we will go." She said with a smile.

Dean unlocked the trunk.

Quinn put her bags into the trunk. "Alright… let's go and see Sam." She said closing the trunk. She still wasn't sure about going to Stanford to go and get Sam. She thought that Sam didn't need to be pulled into this life again.

The two of them got into the Impala like it was the good old days. Which was a surprise since Quinn had thought that there would be no more of the good old days and here she was.

Dean started it up. "Stanford, here we come." He said quickly pulling out of the parking spot that he was in.

"An almost eight hour drive… What are you going to tell him?" Quinn asked looking over at him. She was worried that he would have a crack pot story to tell Sam. She wanted to know what Dean was going to tell him. Perhaps he wouldn't tell Sam that she was with him because then shit would really hit the fan and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Sam because of Dean's antics.

"The truth. Hopefully he will listen to me." Dean said with a hopeful smile. He really hoped that Sam would listen to him.

"We can only hope. Why come and get me though?" She asked in confusion. She still wasn't sure of why Dean had stopped and got her first.

"I thought that you would be able to help. You never forget how to be a hunter." Dean admitted. He was hoping that it was true that she hadn't forgotten how to hunt. It was kind of impossible that she would forget how to do the one thing that she had been raised to do.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Ain't that the truth. Plus the history and lore I've been learning in school besides what I was studying as my main course… I am like a book." She said shaking her head. It was true her mind was like a book. With all the studying she had done she knew a lot of things.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No wonder dad thought that you and Sammy would have gotten together." He shook his head. It was true. Not only did his dad think that. Dean himself thought that too.

Quinn shook her head. "No, it wouldn't have happened." She looked out the window. It would have happened, if John didn't crush it instantly between the two of them. There was still a chance, but it was unlikely. Sam had a girlfriend now. She was just leaving herself single because well no one caught her interest. It was always Sam in her eyes and not only that she would never be able to have someone look at her because she would most likely scare them away.

"You think that dad would've stopped it." Dean asked looking at her. He wasn't sure if his dad would stop the relationship from happening. He always thought that they would get together. But they went their own ways which bothered him a lot. He had hated the fact that they both had gone to college.

"Yes, your father had something against Sam and I even being close together." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Let's go and get him." She put her headphones in and hit play on her mp3 player to ignore what had happened. She didn't like bringing up Sam and her. The relationship that they had were a bit rocky now exchanging phone calls with one another and telling each other that they were proud of the other. It never came past that. Just checking on one another and seeing if the studying was going okay for the other. It never had gone any further than that.

SNSNSN

"Sam!" Jess yelled coming around the corner dressed in a sexy nurse costume. She was adjusting the white hat on her head. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." She said walking out of the room. "Sam!" She walked into the other room. "You coming or what?"

Sam poked his head around the corner. He wasn't dressed in a costume. He had jeans and three shirts on. His phone was in his hand. "Do I have to?" He asked his girlfriend. He really didn't want to go to this party. He hated this holiday. He really hated Halloween with everything that he had hunted with his father, brother, and Quinn. It had brought him to the point of hating the day that was dedicated to it.

"Yes!"

Sam let out a sigh.

"It'll be fun."

Sam came into the room.

"And where's your costume?" Jess asked him putting her hands on her hips. She wanted Sam to wear a costume so it would be more fun for them going out.

Sam laughed and ducked his head. "You know how I feel about Halloween." He told her.

"How's Quinn?" Jess asked curiously. She knew that Quinn was his friend and he always talked to her on the phone checking up on her to make sure that everything was alright over where she was at and checking on her well being. Jess thought that it was cute that he was concerned about her.

Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"She didn't answer her phone. I have no idea where she is. But she would never leave her phone… she always has it with her." Sam revealed. He was worried about her. Of course he wouldn't admit that fully to his girlfriend.

"Sam are you certain that she's not in class?" Jess questioned curiously. She knew that Sam worried about Quinn when she didn't answer her phone. Sometimes it made her wonder if Sam and Quinn had something going on before hand.

"She isn't in class this late." Sam said shaking his head.

"Maybe she is doing homework." Jess pointed out.

Sam let out a sigh. "I guess." Maybe Jess was right. Maybe Quinn was busy with school work.

SNSNSN

Jess raised her glass.

Luis came to the table.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." Jess said with a grin.

Sam ducked his head. "Alright, alright, it's not that big a deal." He really didn't think of it as a big deal. He was smart. That was why he had gotten a good score on it to go to law school.

They clinked their glasses together.

"Yeah, he acts like all he scored a one seventy-four."

Luis drank his shot and Sam done the same.

"Is that good?" Luis asked looking at Jess.

"Scary good." Jess said drinking hers.

"So there you go. You are a first round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want." Luis said sitting down next to Sam.

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam said with a smile.

"Hey. It's gonna go great." Jess reassured him.

"It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asked looking at Sam curiously.

"Ah, they don't know." Sam admitted. He didn't want to call his brother or his father about the fact that he was getting into law school and had gotten such a good score on his LSATs.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys." Sam said shaking his head.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. And what about that girl that you have phone calls with in Nevada? You tell her?" Luis asked with a smile elbowing Sam.

"She's a college student too. She is busy as well." Sam pointed out the truth. He knew that she was a fairly busy girl with her studies as well.

"Well man maybe you should try to set me up with her." Luis said with a wink.

"She is Italian-American Luis. She rather study than date. And I think that she would hurt you Luis. She doesn't take kindly to people flirting with her." He said knowing his friend fairly well. He remembered the last guy that had flirted with her. She had slammed him against the wall and threatened him. But it was she was called a prude and then a whore by the guy. Sam was surprised that he wasn't angry enough to kill him.

"More shots?"

"No. No." Sam and Jess said together.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

Luis went up to the bar anyways ignoring what they had said.

Jess looked at her boyfriend. "No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked her.

"Crash and burn." She said pulling him in for a kiss.

SNSNSN

Sam and Jess were sound asleep in their bed with their backs to each other.

A sound of a window opening caused Sam to wake up. Sam got out of bed slowly. He left the bedroom and looked around his apartment that he shared with Jess. The window was wide open. It was closed before. He saw someone moving around in the apartment. He hid on the other side of the apartment. He was going to deal with whoever it was in his home. He would not put up with a thief in his home. He was going to protect himself and Jess.

The man entered the room.

Sam lunged forward and grabbed him.

The man knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at Sam who ducked. The man grabbed Sam's arm and swung him around and shoved him back.

Sam kicked and was blocked. He pushed back into another room.

The man elbowed Sam's face.

Sam kicked at his head.

The man ducked and swung and Sam blocked it. The man knocked Sam onto the floor and pinned him. One hand holding his neck and the other holding his wrist. "Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed hard. "Dean?"

Dean laughed.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He hissed at his brother. What the hell was Dean doing here? If Dean was here that meant that there was something wrong.

"That's cause you're out of practice." Dean said with a smug smile truly thinking that his brother was out of practice.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked. He then slammed his heel into Dean's back and knocked Dean to the floor.

"Or not."

Sam taps Dean twice.

"Get off of me." Dean ordered his little brother.

Sam rolled to his feet and then helped Dean up onto his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders shaking him once and let him go.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam questioned his brother again.

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam said irritated that Dean wouldn't call him on the phone.

"If I'd a called, would you have picked up?" Dean questioned narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

Jess turned the light on. "Sam?"

The two brothers turned their heads.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at her appreciatively. Sam certainly did have good taste in women that was for sure. But he was still holding out for Quinn and Sam to work out their problems.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess smiled.

Sam nodded his head.

Dean grinned and moved closer towards her. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Jess shifted uncomfortably under Dean's gaze. "Just let me put something on." She said turning to go.

"No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean went back over to his brother. He never took his eyes off of Jess.

Sam watched his brother with a stony look. What the hell was Dean trying to do?

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean waved his hand. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said firmly going towards Jess. He put an arm around her. He wasn't about to let Dean get away with this. Not in the least bit. He wanted to know why he was here and he could say it in front of Jess.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He really didn't want to talk about it in front of Sam's girl. After all he had a girl waiting outside in the chilling air and he knew that she would not be happy if he didn't hurry up and bring Sam out there.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam said defying Dean's order to talk to him outside. He didn't care what this was about. He wanted to talk about it in front of Jess. Whatever it was good or bad he needed Jess to hear it as well. Perhaps it would keep Dean from flubbing it up and telling her that he used to do something else before starting college here in Stanford.

"Okay." Dean turned looking at them straight on. He hoped that his brother would be as understanding as the woman that was waiting for him to come back in the Impala. He hoped that she wouldn't get angry with him for leaving her there alone in the Impala. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam rolled his eyes. What else was new. He was use to his dad disappearing. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam knew that to be true. Their father would always go out and stumble back in after going to a bar drunk usually and pass out in bed.

Dean ducked his head and looked back up after thinking something else up. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said trying again hoping that Sam would come with him to hear him out a bit more.

Sam's expression didn't change. Now that was normal too, but he could feel that there was something else going on and what ever it was it wasn't good.

Jess glanced up at her boyfriend. She saw the expression change. Something was wrong. "Sam?"

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam told her softly. This was something that was going to have to be talked about in private. Something that he didn't want Jess to hear. He didn't want Jess to know about the life that he had before he had started going to college here in Stanford.

SNSNSN

Sam and Dean headed down the stairs.

Sam's hands were in his hoodie that he had put on. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam complained. He couldn't believe that his brother would think that. It was kind of ridiculous that Dean thought that he would just pick up and leave on the road with him.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean told his brother hoping that it would get through Sam's thick skull. He needed Sam's help to find their dad. It didn't matter if their dad and Sam didn't see eye to eye this was important. They could very well lose their father and that was the one thing that Dean didn't want.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." It was true. No matter how many times their dad had disappeared he was always fine. He always came back to them in one piece.

Dean stopped and turned around. Where was this coming from? This was their father that they were talking about. Not some stranger.

Sam stopped as well.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" Dean asked hoping that Sam would go with him.

"I'm not." Sam said shaking his head. He wouldn't go with Dean. Not like this. Not at a drop of a hat. No he wouldn't do that to his girlfriend. Not when he had a career that he was looking forward to. A job and a safe life. Nothing dealing with things that had gone bump in the night.

"Why not?" Dean questioned not liking the answer that Sam had given to him. He needed Sam with him on this. He knew that Quinn wasn't going to be enough.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said trying to get his point across to his older brother. He had sworn off of hunting when he was accepted into college and he knew Quinn had done the same thing. He would not go back to that life of not knowing what would happen to him if something went wrong.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said before going back down the stairs again. It was true. It wasn't all that bad when they hunted. At least they were together and working as a team protecting each other.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed him. "Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam said waving his hands trying to get his point across.

Dean stopped at the door that lead outside. Dean shook his head and looked back at his little brother. "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old!" Sam said angrily at his brother. "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean rolled his eyes at this. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam said scoffing a bit. It wasn't fair to them that they had to keep going trying to find the thing that had killed their mother.

Dean glanced outside. He knew that was true. Their father did have an obsession with the thing that had killed their mother.

"Be we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find." Sam said shaking his head.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean said not looking at his brother. It was true they had saved a lot of people doing what they did. It always made him feel better.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked softly. He had a feeling that it wasn't what their mother had wanted them to be doing.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open going out it. He walked out the door. He didn't know what their mother would have wanted. It bothered the hell out of Dean thinking that their mother would most likely wouldn't want them to be in this kind of life hunting the thing that had killed her, but they owed it to her. It was revenge.

Sam followed him up the stairs. "The weapon training, and the melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." He shook his head. "So was Quinn. Warriors that was all we were ever going to be."

The two of them crossed the parking lot going towards the Impala. Sam didn't see the person that was leaning against the trunk of the Impala waiting for the two of them.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at his little brother. He didn't want Sam to have this life. Why did Sammy get to have it and he didn't?

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam said defending himself. "Quinn is also living a safer life. Nothing can take us away from living the safe life, Dean." He also was defending Quinn.

Dean didn't say a word about Quinn. He didn't want Sam to know that she was there with him. "And that's why you ran away." Dean looked away. "And her too. You two wanted normal lives away from all the hunting." Dean hated to admit it, but he didn't like the fact that the two of them had left him to deal with John. It was a rough time for him dealing with John on his own.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. He said it to Quinn too. He was really angry with her. More angry with her than me. It felt like dad hated her. Really hated her Dean. I felt bad for her when dad went off on her. It was like he didn't want anything to do with her after her mother had passed away on a hunt. She just felt like she was just a screw up that dad would always hate. She tried to make dad proud and he wouldn't even tell her that she did a good job." Sam said stating the truth. He didn't know what to say really it concerned him when their dad had treated Quinn so badly.

"Yeah, well, dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean told his little brother. It didn't matter if John had treated Quinn badly or not in the past. He could feel that there was indeed something wrong. He needed their help to find him. And hopefully they would find him alive and well.

Sam went silent. What was he to say to that? It was a dangerous job and hunters died all the time. So what ever their father had gotten himself into it was truly none of his concern since he had told Sam to stay away.

"I can't do this alone." Dean pleaded with Sam. He wanted the team back together to help out with this. He knew that there was something majorly wrong.

"Yes, you can." Sam said looking at his brother. He knew that it was true that Dean could handle it on his own.

Dean looked down. "Yeah, well, I don't want to." He admitted. He wanted his brother there with him. He wanted Sam to know that their dad was alright.

Sam sighed and looked down. He thought about it for a few minutes. He looked up at his brother. "What was he hunting?" Sam asked softly regretting this. He was being pulled into the hunting life again. Something that he didn't want.

"Get off the trunk, Harley." Dean said narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't like the fact that the young hunter was leaning against his baby sitting on the trunk like it was a seat.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got off the trunk. "You took forever." She said crossing her arms. She was upset that he had taken this long to get Sam out here to talk to him. But she wouldn't stoop to Dean's level and break into Sam's apartment. That was too low for even her. She wouldn't get her ass handed to her by the tall Winchester brother.

Sam looked at her in shock. Why was she here? Why did Dean pull her from her life in the college that she was going to. She had a perfect life. Why would she want to leave the life that she had in Nevada? He didn't know what to think of her being here. Dean had done the unthinkable pulling her away and bringing her back into the life that she so wanted to forget.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala. "Well, you could have come in." He said rolling his eyes at what she had said. It was true she could have gone in with him to bother Sam, but she was the one that had opted into not going in.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. "Hell no. You did it when I wasn't even in my apartment. I am not going to do that to Sam, Dean. I'm not you." She said crossing her arms. It was true she was nothing like Dean. She wouldn't do anything that would get herself into trouble. She had learned a long time ago trouble wasn't always the way to go. Dean always seemed to find it in one way or another.

Sam looked at his brother in shock. "You broke into her apartment?" Why would Dean break into Quinn's apartment?

"She wasn't home so I picked the lock." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. It was something that he didn't think was such a big deal. Why would it matter that he had broken into Quinn's apartment when she wasn't there. It was no big deal not in the least bit.

"I was in class. Plus you could have called me Dean." Quinn said rolling her eyes. It was true he could've called her, but he didn't call her. He never called her. Never once had he called her. It pissed her off that it never happened. It pissed her off even more that he had broken into her apartment.

"Would you have answered?" He questioned her unsure if she would have answered his call.

Quinn rubbed her face with her hands. "Yes, I would have." She would have answered the call if Dean had only done so.

Dean opened the spare-tire compartment. He propped the compartment open with a shotgun. He began to dig through the clutter. He didn't know if he wanted to believe her or not. She was a college student before he had broken into her apartment.

Quinn shook her head. "Seriously? You never cleaned out the trunk?" She questioned. It was so like Dean not to take care of something like he should have.

"Unlike you Harley I've been hunting." Dean said scoffing.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on it was just college. John was the one that didn't want me to come back. Said I was a distraction." John's hurtful words still hurt her to that day. She wasn't a distraction as he called her. She had been a good hunter, but perhaps it was because the boys liked her a bit too much for John's own tastes.

"Care to prove him wrong?" Dean asked looking up at her. If she was willing to prove his father wrong then that was a good thing. Dean didn't see her as a distraction. He saw her as a good hunter and his best friend. After all they had been hunting together for a long time and when she left it was bad. It was the same when Sam had left. He wanted the team together so they could prove that Quinn wasn't a distraction.

Quinn scoffed. "If the old man didn't get himself killed. Then yes, I would love to prove the old man wrong for saying what he said to me back then." She said crossing her arms. She felt like she needed to prove herself to John that she just wasn't a pretty face. That she was dangerous and not a distraction like he had so called her. She knew her mother wasn't a distraction. So why would she be? She was her mother's daughter after all.

He went back to going through the clutter. "Alright, let's see where the hell did I put that thing?" He mumbled to himself. He needed to find those papers to show Sam and Quinn what was going on. He had just misplaced them that was all.

Quinn shook her head. Of course Dean would lose the thing that he needed. He had a tendency to lose things. She was surprised that he hadn't lost his head yet if it hadn't been attached to his shoulders.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned his brother. He wanted to know why Dean wasn't with their father hunting. It was not normal for Dean to go on a hunt alone.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean admitted to his brother and to Quinn.

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at his brother. "I'm twenty-six dude." He found what he was looking for. He pulled some papers out of a folder. "Alright, here we go. So dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed Sam the paper. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Quinn got closer to Sam to look at the paper that he had. She saw that it said September 19th, 2005.

Sam glanced up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He tossed one down. "Another one in December oh-four, oh-three, ninety-eight, ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He said as he tossed the others down. Dean took the article back from Sam. He picked up the rest of them putting them back into the folder.

Quinn put her hands in her pockets. "And you think that they are linked?" She asked tilting her head to the side letting out a soft sigh. She thought about it. It could be a good chance that they were linked. Dangerously linked and most likely all dead too.

Dean rolled his eyes. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulled out a bag out of the part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so dad went to go and dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He pressed play.

" _Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

Dean pressed stop.

Quinn blinked a few times. That was not normal. Not a normal message from John at all.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

Quinn slapped Dean's leather clad shoulder. She gave him a look tell him to continue on what he was telling them. To give them something more to work on.

Dean rubbed his shoulder. "Alright. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He pressed play again.

" _I can never go home…" A voice ran over the EVP._

Dean pressed stop.

"Never go home." Sam said raising his eyebrows. Now that was something different that's for sure.

Dean dropped the recorder, grabbed the shotgun laying it down. He stood up and shut the trunk. He then leaned against it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed. He looked back at his brother. "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him." He couldn't believe that he was doing this.

Dean nodded his head. He was thankful that Sam was going with them.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam turned to go back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "I have this… I have an interview." He admitted. He didn't go any further than that. He thought that it wasn't really needed.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said acting like it wasn't that a big deal.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." He told his brother. There was no way that he was going to allow Dean to mess up the life that he was looking forward to.

"Law school?" Dean said smirking.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam questioned his brother. He knew that Quinn had nothing to do with this deal.

Dean said nothing.

"Go and get your things Sam… We will be waiting. And I'll make sure that you are back for your interview." Quinn told him with a small smile. She was going to make sure that Sam got back to his interview on time. She wasn't going to stay in his path of bettering himself.

Sam nodded his head and went back inside. He was glad that Quinn was thinking ahead and that meant a lot to him.

Dean looked at Quinn. "Why promise him something like that." Dean demanded. He wanted to know what was going through that head of hers. He wouldn't even promise that.

Quinn let out a sigh. "He has a future ahead of him, Dean." She looked at him. "I am giving up my school life." She wanted Sam to have his future. The future that he had planned out for himself and perhaps his girlfriend Jess. That was all that mattered to her. She wanted Sam to have a good life even if she wasn't in it with him. It hurt to know that, but she certainly was going to try to get over that fact that Sam had moved on without her. There was nothing that she could do about that.

"You never told me that you were going to give it up. I thought that you would want to go back." Dean said in surprise. He was shocked that she had admitted that she was giving up her school life. But he was also pleased to hear that she was going to continue hunting with him after this one case that John was making them go on. Well him he was just dragging Sam and Quinn into it.

Quinn shook her head. "I never fit in there." She admitted. "I mean come on… I scared the hell out of my roommate because I had weapons out the ass because of all of the years of hunting." It was true her roommate was scared of her because of the weapons that she had hidden in her closet. She never told her roommate where she had gotten them from. It was none of her roommates business. That was how she saw it.

"So you are going to hunt with me?" He asked looking at her. He hoped that it was the case that she would hunt with him. It meant a lot if she would continue to hunt with him after this was all over.

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah. You aren't going to lose me this time Dean." She said with a small smile. "You're stuck with me now." It was true Dean wouldn't get rid of her any time soon. She was raised in that life and she would continue hunting till the day that she died.

Dean nodded his head. "Come on let's get in the car. He'll be out soon."

Quinn nodded her head. "Of course he will." She opened the door to the back of the Impala. She slipped in and decided to lay down. She was small enough that she was able to curl up in the back seat and get some kind of sleep. She buried herself underneath her coat that she had brought with her. At least she would be somewhat warm. It was starting to get a bit chilly due to the fact that it was the end of October.

"Tired Harley?" He asked looking back at her. He was asking her about it due to the fact that he knew that she was not a very good sleeper. Or if she was it was a change.

"What do you think Apple eyes?" She questioned rubbing her eyes tiredly. Of course she was tired. She was a college student and she was going right back into the life of hunting.

Dean laughed lightly. "Alright point taken. You're tired." Dean didn't have a problem with Quinn being tired. After all she had been a college student till now. So he could just imagine the sleepless nights that she had.

Quinn rolled her eyes and tried her best to drift off to sleep. God she needed the sleep. She had been up all night the night before cramming for a test. So it was only natural that she wanted to get some sleep.

SNSNSN

Sam was packing his duffel bag. He pulled out a large hooked knife and slid it inside of the duffel as well. He couldn't keep Quinn and his brother waiting for him too long. Knowing Dean he would end up coming in to get him and drag him out if he wasn't too careful.

Jess came into the room. "Wait, you're taking off?" She asked in confusion.

Sam looked up at his girlfriend.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?" Jess asked concerned.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam said going over to the dresser and turning the light on top of it.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?" Jess said sitting down on the bed looking at him.

Sam rummaged through one of the drawers pulling out a few shirts putting them into the duffel bag as well. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I'm just going to go and bring him back."

"What about the interview?" She asked concerned. She didn't want him to ruin his future by going out and not being back in time for it.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days." He said going around the bed.

Jess got up and followed him. "Sam, I mean, please."

Sam stopped and turned to look at her.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam laughed a little. "I'm fine."

"It's just… you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his bag leaving.

Jess looked at her boyfriend. "At least tell me where you're going."

Sam didn't even answer her. He wanted to get back out there and find his dad and come back. He also didn't tell Jess about Quinn being there with his brother. That would make her even more suspicious than she already was.

SNSNSN

Dean had stopped at a gas station to get gas and food. Dean came out carrying junk food from the food part of the gas station.

Sam sat with the door open trying his best not to wake Quinn. He knew that she was a very light sleeper since her hunting days. He wasn't sure if she was the same as she was when she was hunting. He went through a box of cassette tapes. This was terrible. Dean still hadn't updated his collection. Cassette tapes were terrible. He just wished Dean would have gotten up on the times.

"Hey!" Dean called to his brother.

Sam leaned out and looked at him, but he also heard noise from the back seat of Quinn kicking her foot against the door.

She shot up in a sitting position crouching down over her foot in pain. "Fucking hell." She groaned out.

Sam pursed his lips trying not to laugh at what had happened. She hadn't changed in the least bit. He should've known that Quinn wouldn't have changed during her time at college. After all it made her who she was.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the fact that Dean yelled and had woken her up. It was bullshit that Dean had forgotten how she woke up from sleep.

"No thanks." Sam told his brother. He didn't like what he had seen in his brother's hands. Junk food galore. Dean was going to have a heart attack before he was thirty and that's saying something all together.

"Did you get me coffee?" Quinn asked rubbing her face tiredly. She sounded husky with sleep.

Dean handed her the coffee. "There you go… Hope you still take it the same way."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I haven't changed my coffee habits Dean." She took a sip of it and let out a soft sigh. Just the way that she liked it.

"Oh good." Dean said with a smile. That was a good thing. He would have hated it if she had changed her coffee habits.

Sam shook his head. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean said rolling his eyes as he put the nozzle back onto the pump. "Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam said scoffing a little bit swinging his legs back into the car and closing the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean said getting into the car putting his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." He said closing the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said looking down at the box that was on his lap that had at least a dozen cassettes in it.

"Why?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" He said holding up a tape of each group he had named.

Dean took the cassette box that was labeled Metallica from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said shaking his head.

"Well, house rules Sammy." Dean said popping the tape into the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He said as he dropped the Metallica box back into the box of tapes before starting the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam complained as one of Metallica's began to play. "It's Sam, okay?"

Dean turned up the music. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He said as he pulled out of the gas station.

Quinn tapped Sam on the shoulder leaning forward. "Don't feel bad Sam. He still calls me Harley and that is a crazy psycho chick that ran around with the Joker." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her mp3 player.

Sam let out a sigh when she revealed that Dean still called her Harley. He felt another tap and he turned his head and saw an ear bud in her hand. "What?"

"It's better than what he's playing." She said with a smile. "More up to date music."

Sam smiled in thanks and took the one earbud putting it into his ear while she put the other into hers. He was thankful that she had music with her. It was nice to have different music to listen to other than the music that Dean listened to all of the time.

She pressed the play button and they now were listening to more upto date music than what Dean had playing at that moment. And for once it was something that Sam could tolerate instead of 80's mullet music as he had called it. This was something that they both could deal with being with the more up to date music that they had been listening to since they both had started college.

SNSNSN

They passed a sign that said Jericho 7 miles away. They were getting close which was a good thing. Perhaps they would find John alive.

Sam had given the earbud back to Quinn some point on the trip to Jericho and was now on his phone trying to figure out if their father was somewhere he shouldn't be. "Thank you." Sam closed his flip phone. "Alright. So, there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue." Sam let out a sigh. "So that's something. I guess." He was hoping that their dad would tell them where he was instead of leading them on a wild goose chase that would probably end badly.

Quinn looked at the back of Sam's head. "I guess that's a good thing." She said softly. "A good sign that he is alive." She would see this as a good sign. Not until it was stated otherwise that something had gone terribly wrong.

Dean glanced at Sam and then back to the road. "Check it out." Dean said pointing out the two police cars and several officers.

Sam leaned forward and so did Quinn.

Dean pulled the car over.

The three of them looked at the scene. Now that was something that they weren't expecting.

Dean killed the engine to the car. He reached over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of id cards that had his and John's faces on them. He picked one out and grinned at his brother. "Let's go." He said getting out of the car.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Let's go before your brother causes a scuffle knowing him." She said as she slowly got out of the car. She knew Dean well enough to know that he would shove his own foot into his mouth if he wasn't careful.

Sam followed suit. He knew that Quinn had a point in what she had told him. Dean always had a way with words and it always got him into some kind of trouble.

The two of them walked behind his brother.

"He picked you up from your apartment?" Sam asked softly. He was really hoping that it wasn't true, but he had a feeling that it was very much true that Dean would pull her back into the life of danger.

"Yeah… I wasn't even there and he wanted a sandwich." Quinn shook her head. That lie was something that she was not expecting from Dean. She was glad that she hadn't shot him for his stupid idea of going into her apartment for a sandwich.

"That's why you didn't answer your phone?" Sam asked looking at her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Sam." She apologized. She hadn't meant to not answer her phone. She really had meant to answer it. It's just that she was afraid to with all of the talking that Dean was doing. Sam would've known that something was very wrong.

The two of them caught up to Dean and the three of them walked into the crime scene acting like they belonged there.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked Hein.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

Hein let out a sigh. "She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked looking at the two men. He wanted to make sure that the research that he had done with his dad was correct.

Jaffe looked up at Dean and straightened up. "And who are you?"

Dean flashed his badge. "Federal marshals and a trainee."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe asked looking at Sam and Dean. "And her a little young to be a trainee."

Quinn repressed a groan. Of course she would look too young. She didn't even look the age of a college student. She looked like she should've still been in high school. At least sophomore year of high school and not a senior in college who was going for her masters which was another four years of college.

Sam looked over at Quinn and knew the look well that was on her face. He knew that she hated it when people said that she was younger than what she had looked. He knew that it upsetted her a lot.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean went over to the car. "You did have another one like this, correct?" Dean questioned again.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe told them.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked looking at Jaffe.

Jaffe nodded his head. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car looking around. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell." Jaffe revealed to the three of them.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked going over to his brother.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Jaffe told them.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said shaking his head.

Quinn's jaw dropped. Stick your foot in your mouth Dean. She should've known that he was going to cause trouble for the three of them. That was one of the worst things that could happen.

Sam stomped on his brother's foot. "Thank you for your time." Sam said trying his best to cover up his brother's rudeness. Sam walked over to Quinn and walked with her.

Dean followed him.

"Gentlemen." Sam said nodding his head.

Dean smacked his brother on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam said rubbing his head.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean complained clearly angered with what his brother had done.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes.

Dean looked at Sam and moved in front of him causing him to stop.

Quinn groaned. "Come on boys… We don't have time for this arguing and shit." She said crossing her arms. They really didn't have time for this. Dean was being rude and Sam tried to cover it up. It was always like this when they hunted together. Dean was too rash for his own good. It never ended well. Not in the least bit.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean told the two of them.

Sam cleared his throat and looked over his brother's shoulder.

Dean turned his head and saw Sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you three?" The Sheriff asked looking at the three young hunters.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean told them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Dean said as the FBI agents passed them.

The three of them walked past the Sheriff.

The Sheriff turned and watched them go.

Quinn groaned following the two boys. "Dean you better hope that they don't figure out that you used television agent names."

"Oh like you could come up with something better." Dean said rolling his eyes as he got into the Impala.

Sam and Quinn shared a look with one another before getting into the Impala as well. They didn't want to be left behind by the older hunter.

SNSNSN

A young woman was tacking up a poster at the Highland Movie Theater.

Dean watched her from where they were standing.

"Apple Eyes you know that is really creepy." Quinn said shaking her head.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sam said rolling his eyes.

The three of them walked up to the girl that was posting up a missing poster.

"You must be Amy." Dean said with a small smile.

The woman looked at him. "Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. And this is my wife Harley."

Quinn's eyes widened when Dean pulled her close to him. She was shocked that he went the wife route to get into talking to this girl about the boy that was now missing. She hated the fact of how he had his arm wrapped around her in such an intimate way.

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy told him walking away.

The three of them walked with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean told her. Hoping that she would believe him.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam said with a small smile.

"Because we are really concerned about Troy." Quinn said wrapping her arm around Dean pretending to actually look like his wife instead of a caught off person that was pretending.

Another young woman came up to Amy. She put her hand on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." Amy said with a nod of her head.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked looking at the two women.

The two girls looked at one another and shook their heads indicating that they didn't mind if these three hunters unknown to them ask them questions.

SNSNSN

The five of them had gone to a diner. Dean, Quinn, and Sam sat opposite of Amy and her friend Rachel.

Amy let out a soft sigh remembering when she last spoke to Troy. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked looking at Amy.

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

Sam looked at Amy's necklace. "I like your necklace."

Amy held onto the pendant she was wearing. It was a pentagram in a circle. She looked down at it fondly. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." She laughed. "With all that devil stuff."

Quinn resisted to roll her eyes. Of course they would say pentagram was mainly devil, but it wasn't. She knew what the pentagram really was for. Her mother had given one to her in the past before she had lost it on a hunt when she had turned 18 years old before she had gone off to college.

Sam laughed a little and looked down. He looked back up.

Dean looked over at his brother.

"Actually, it means the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam said offering her a small smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said taking his arm off of the back of Sam's seat and leaned forward.

Quinn stepped on Dean's foot for being a prick.

Dean winced a little bit. He then went to a straight face. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…"

Amy and Rachel looked at one another.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel said playing with her fingers a little bit.

"What do they talk about?" The three hunters asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel shyly smiled. "It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam nodded his head.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

The three hunters looked at each other. Now maybe that was something that they could go on hopefully. Maybe they were perhaps dealing with an angry spirit. If that was the case then it was a simple salt and burn. And simple salt and burns were fairly easy for them since they had done them enough.

SNSNSN

Dean was on the computer trying his best to get some sort of results looking in eh Jericho Herad. He had typed in Female Murder Hitchhiking. He deleted Hitchhiking and then changed it to Centennial Highway and got the same results.

Sam watched him from where he was sitting and Quinn was on the other side of him. "Let me try." Sam said reaching over.

Dean smacked Sam's hand. "I got it."

"Oh do you now Dean?" Quinn asked quirking her eyebrows. "You think you got it?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let Sam do it."

Sam shoved Dean out of the way and took over.

"Dude!"

"Oh come off of it Dean." Quinn said crossing her arms. It was just best to let the college kids to work.

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"We're college kids Dean. Grow a pair." Quinn said rolled her eyes. She was not going to deal with Dean being well a brat all because they weren't allowing them do something like this.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam explained replacing murder with suicide.

Quinn grinned. She patted him on the shoulder. "Good job."

Sam smiled. He had to admit that it was kind of nice being praised by Quinn. It had been a while since he was praised by her for something like this. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah."

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Here." Quinn said looking at the paper on the computer. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911."

Sam nodded his head. "Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hm…"

"Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it.' said husband Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked looking at the bridge that was in the photo.

"Sylvania bridge." Quinn said looking at the two brothers. "Looks like we have work to do."

SNSNSN

The three of them walked on the bridge stopping at the railing and looked down over the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said rubbing his face.

"So you think dad would have been here?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Said Dean walking again.

The two younger hunters followed him.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked putting his hands into his jean pockets.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean told his brother since he had asked.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Dean, I told you. I've gotta get back by Monday…"

Dean turned around. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said not really liking the idea of Sam settling down with a girl that he had known for only a short amount of time. In Dean's eyes he always had thought that Quinn and Sam would have gotten together.

Quinn remained silent. Yeah… of course Sam had it all. He had a girlfriend and there was no chance for her in his life any more. Not in a million years. Sam was happy as far as she could tell with this girlfriend he had. She began to walk ahead of them. She really didn't want to hear this conversation. It was something that she never wanted to hear. She knew what it meant. She already lost enough. She lost Sam and would never be able to get him back not now. He was happy. Sadly that was the only thing that mattered to her at that moment.

"Maybe." Sam revealed looking at his brother. "Why not?" He didn't see why Dean was making a big deal about it.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean questioned unsure if Sam had told Jessica about what he had done in the past before he had become college bound. He knew that Quinn knew and Quinn was very capable of herself to take care of herself with the rough road that they called life.

Sam stepped closer to his brother. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course Sam wouldn't tell his girlfriend that. It meant more danger coming their way. It was better to keep her out of the dangerous life that Sam use to have.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said rolling his eyes. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." He said turning to keep walking.

Sam followed his brother and friend. "And who's that?" He questioned his brother.

"You're one of us." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam moved quickly to get in front of his brother. "No. I'm not like you. Neither is Quinn. This is not going to be my life and this wasn't going to be her's either."

"Don't drag me into this Sam. I'm not part of this little fight between the two of you. This is between the two of you. Not me and you against Dean." She said crossing her arms. She was not about to be brought into a petty fight between the two boys. She hated it in fact when they fought. It bothered her to no end.

"You have a responsibility to…" Dean started in on his brother again. He wanted it to get through his brother's thick skull that he wasn't going to be a normal person. Not like what he thought he was going to be. He was tired of Sammy lying to himself. Lying to his girlfriend was a whole nother story.

Sam scoffed. "To dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone. And she's not coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by his collar shoving him against the railing of the bridge.

"Dean enough!" Quinn yelled. She hated the idea that the brothers were fighting like this. She never liked seeing the two of them fight because they would later try to get her to pick a side to be on and she was tired of that. It was something that she would never do. She would never pick a side between the two boys. They were both her friends and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean snapped at his younger brother. He then released Sam and walked away.

Quinn let out a sigh rubbing her face. This was probably the worst thing that could happen. The brothers fighting on a case that they were trying to crack and it wasn't going to be any easier for them if the two brothers kept at it.

Dean saw Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. "Sam… Harley…"

Sam came over standing next to his brother while Quinn stood behind them.

Constance looked over at them before stepping forward off of the edge.

The three of them ran to the railing and looked over it.

"Where'd she go?" Dean said looking around.

"I don't know." Sam replied to his brother's question. Usually it meant that they were stepping into some really deep shit right at that moment. This was not going to end well that was for sure.

Behind them the lights came on of the Impala causing the three of them to look back at it.

"What the…" Quinn said in confusion. She now knew that this wasn't a good thing. This had gone from good to plain dangerous. Really dangerous.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked looking at the car.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh that is just great…"

The car jerked into motion heading for them causing them to turn to run.

"Dean? Quinn? Go! Go!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Sam dived over the railing and they heard something getting hit by the Impala and a shriek that was high pitched.

The car came to a stop.

Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on. He pulled himself up onto the bridge and looked around. Where was Dean and Quinn. "Dean? Dean!" He called for his brother first hoping that his brother was alright.

Dean came crawling out of the river filthy and annoyed that he was covered in gunk. "What?"

"Hey! You alright?" Sam questioned in concern. He was hoping that Dean was alright.

Dean held up his hand in an a-ok sign. "I'm super."

Sam laughed relieved. That was a good thing that Dean was alright.

"Where is Harley?" Dean said wiping his face with his hand.

Sam's eyes widened. "She's not with you?" Now that was bad. Where was Quinn at. His mind began to race. Then he remembered something getting hit and a shriek.

"No. If she was I wouldn't be asking about her." Dean snapped in anger. It was true if she was with him he wouldn't have been asking about the youngest hunter.

Sam's face paled. He scrambled up over the rail to get back onto the bridge. He gasped when he saw Quinn laying on the ground. "Quinn!" He yelled running towards her. No, please no. She was his best friend. She couldn't be dead. He wouldn't believe that. She was the toughest girl that he knew. There was no way that she was dead. Whether she knew it or not he still needed her in his life. Life wouldn't have been the same without her.

Quinn groaned holding onto her side. "Damn… It feels like I was hit by a damn bus."

"You alright?" Sam asked kneeling next to her. Worry and confusion was etched across his face. He was worried that she was hurt badly.

"I had to jump onto the Impala or I would have been more hurt than this." She said letting out a soft chuckle. "Mind helping me up Sam?" She had been hit by worse. She was just lucky she jumped when she had or she would have gotten hurt a lot worse than what she had.

Sam got up to his feet and hoisted Quinn to her feet carefully trying not to hurt her. "You certain that you are okay?" He asked her very concerned about her. He was afraid that she had gotten hurt badly.

"Yes." She whispered looking at him. "About as okay as I can be."

Dean had came up from the riverbed and looked at Quinn. "You alright Harley?"

"Fine.. How's your car?" She asked pushing the fact that she had gotten hit by his car. She didn't want them to worry about her.

Dean popped the hood open to look to see if there was anything wrong with the car. His baby. Scratch that his father's baby that he had been given. There was no dents on her from where Quinn had hit the Impala. He shut the hood. He leaned on it.

"Your car alright?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Quinn shook her head. "Don't provoke the dead Dean. It doesn't end well." She scolded the elder brother. She knew that he was pissed, but it didn't mean that he needed to provoke the dead.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked looking at his brother and settling down next to Dean on the hood of the Impala.

Dean threw his arms up in frustration and flicking mud off of his hands.

Quinn jumped back not wanting to be covered in mud and stench that was all over Dean.. "Really Dean you have to act like a child?" She asked wincing a little bit. She was going to have to remember not to do that again. That hurt her doing that jumping back jarring her ribs.

Sam sniffed then looked at his brother. "You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down in even more frustration. That was very true. He could smell the odor that was coming off of him and he didn't like it.

"Come on let's get to a motel so this one here can get cleaned up and check me over to make sure that I don't have any real major damage that would need a hospital." Quinn told the brothers. She wanted to make sure that she wasn't so busted up that she would need the hospital.

The brothers agree to what Quinn had said. An injured hunter wasn't a good thing.

SNSNSN

Dean put the card down onto a handwritten guest ledger. "One room, please." Dean said crossing his arms. He was still filthy and he wanted to get cleaned up.

The clerk picks up the card and looked at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looked at Sam and Quinn who were standing next to one another behind him. That was a good sign. A very good sign.

SNSNSN

Sam had picked the lock to their father's room. He hid his picks in his pocket before standing up.

Dean was outside playing lookout for the room so no one knew what was going on.

Quinn shook her head and went in before Sam.

Sam grabbed onto Dean yanking him inside of the motel room. He quickly shut the door behind them.

The three of them began to look around. Every space that was a vertical surface was covered in papers that were pinned up. Maps, newspaper clipping, pictures, and notes. There were books scattered around and assorted junk on the floor and bed.

"Whoa." Sam said in wonder.

"Huh I guess he was really busy. This… this is the most work I've seen on the walls like this. And unfinished." Quinn said looking around. She shook her head. Now this was concerning. John leaving in the middle of something was not him.

Dean turned on a light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten burger.

Sam stepped over the line of salt that was on the floor.

Dean sniffed the burger and recoiled. That burger was not good.

"That's gross Dean." Quinn said scrunching her nose.

Dean put it back down onto the table. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least."

Sam fingered the salt on the floor and looked up. "Salt…"

"There's cats-eye shells over here." Quinn said picking them up in her hands.

"He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said realizing that this was becoming worse for them. His dad being afraid of something was not normal.

Dean looked at the wall that was covered in papers.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean said looking at them.

Sam nodded his head.

Quinn crossed the room and followed Sam.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean said rubbing his face. This was bothering him.

Sam walked towards the wall that had their dad's research on it. He saw a note that said Woman in White above the same article that they had been looking at the library. He turned on another lamp. "Dad figured it out."

Dean turned to look at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"I think Sam means that…" Quinn moved her hand for Sam to continue on with what he was saying.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in White." Sam said looking back at Dean.

Dean looked at the photos of Constance's victims. "You sly dogs." He said with a grin.

Quinn shook her head. "Only you would say that Dean. Only you." She didn't like men who would be so willing to cheat on their wife. It disgusted her.

Dean looked at Sam. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Dean said shaking his head. He knew that his father would have done that. Now why didn't that happen?

"She might have another weakness." Sam said looking at Dean. There had to be another weakness for this woman in white.

"Well, dad would want to make sure." Dean said crossing his arms before moving towards his brother.

Quinn scrunched her nose. God he needed to get cleaned up. The smell was making her stomach churn.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean questioned Sam.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam said tapping the picture of Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive." Sam said moving to look at something else.

Dean looked at the picture of a woman in a white dress. He closed his eyes. "Alright. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address. Check on Harley's wounds. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Quinn went to protest when Sam interrupted her.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned to look back at Sam.

"What I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand silencing Sam. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "Alright. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam laughed again.

"Well nice to see the two of you getting along so well." Quinn said sitting down on the edge of the bed her ribs protesting with the movement some. It was nice to see the two of them working together for once and joking around. It really did mean a lot to her to see the brothers like that again.

Sam nodded his head. His smile disappeared when he crossed the room. He saw a rosary hanging there with a photo of the three of them and another of where there were Quinn and her mother with the three of them. Sam took the photo that just had him, Dean, and his dad in it. He couldn't believe that their father had kept the photo of the three of them and even more of the one that had Quinn and her mother in it.

Quinn looked at Sam sadly. "Sam you okay?" She was concerned that there was something wrong. Just with how Sam was holding himself.

Sam looked at her. "Yeah."

"Hey you certain?" She asked softly wondering if he really was okay.

"Yeah." He said forcing a smile on his lips.

Quinn carefully got up wincing a little bit. She walked over to him. "Sam…"

Sam looked into her eyes.

"We will find John." She said with a small smile placing her hand on his shoulder. "And that's a promise." She was hoping that she was right about that. She was hoping that she was right about finding John.

Sam nodded his head. He was hoping that she was right about this.

SNSNSN

Sam paced around the room holding his phone. He sat down listening to the voicemail that he had gotten from Jessica.

Quinn sat on the couch looking at the wall. The wheels were turning in her head. She was thinking of why John wasn't here. Whatever happened it wasn't a good thing. If John wasn't here then where the hell was he?

Dean came out of the bathroom grabbing his jacket. He shrugged it onto one of his shoulders as he walked across the room. "Hey, guys."

The two younger hunters looked up at him.

"I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asked Sam first.

"No." Sam said shaking his head.

"Aframian's buying." Dean said with a grin.

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to get food from the diner. He wanted to catch up on what his girlfriend had called him and leaving him a message.

Dean looked over at Quinn. "What about you Harley?"

Quinn got up to her feet. "I'll go with you." She said holding her slightly protesting ribs. She was hungry and needed to eat something. Her not eating anything always was a bad thing.

"You certain Harley?" He asked still sounding fairly concerned about Quinn's well being after she had gotten hit by the Impala.

"Yeah." She said walking out the door with him.

Dean finished getting his coat on. He looked over and saw a police car.

Quinn looked over and groaned. "Damn it." She muttered. This was not going to end well for them. She just had a feeling that it wouldn't.

The clerk pointed at them.

Quinn looked at Dean.

"Already ahead of you." Dean said dialing Sam's cell. "Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean said into the phone. Dean rubbed his face knowing that he had gotten caught and Quinn had gotten caught as well. "Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find dad." He said hanging up his cell and put it into his pocket. Dean turned and grinned at the officers. "Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner?" Jaffe asked looking at the two of them.

Quinn looked at them in confusion. "Partner? What partner?"

Jaffe glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room.

Hein headed over to the motel room.

Dean fidgeted. He was hoping that Sam wouldn't get caught in this.

Quinn closed her eyes hoping that Sam wouldn't get caught. Sam didn't need this on his record. It was already too late for her and Dean both. They had gotten caught.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Jaffe asked looking at Dean.

"Her boobs." Dean said with a grin. He knew that she would be pissed off with him once he said that.

Quinn looked at Dean. "Seriously?!" Why did he have to say that and why was he looking at her chest to begin with. She knew that she wasn't like other girls who had fake breasts. Couldn't he have said something else. Something that didn't deal with her chest. It was embarrassing.

Hein slammed Dean over the hood of the car as Jaffe was a little bit more gentler with Quinn.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

SNSNSN

Sheriff Pierce looked at Jaffe. "Put the girl in the other room." He told him.

"Yes, sir." Jaffe looked at Quinn pulling her up by the cuffs. "Come on."

"You got this all wrong. I didn't know any of this." Quinn said lying to at least try to get out of this problem. "Look I'm a college student. He stopped by for a visit… I didn't know that he was doing anything illegal." She was trying her best to get out of this trouble. And of course this was Dean's fault that they had gotten caught to begin with. They should've never been caught.

"Save it girly." Jaffe told her dragging her into another room.

Quinn closed her eyes and let out a sigh. This was not going to end well for the two of them at all. Hunters normally tried not to get caught by the police. And here they were in jail and there would be no way that they would be able to get out of this without some crafty help.

Sheriff Pierce walked into the room carrying a box. He sat the box down on the table that Dean was sitting at. He sat on the other side of the table. "So you want to give us your real name?" He questioned.

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean told him looking up.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here. And bringing that girl into this who looks like she should be in college. In fact the necklace she wears states that she is a college student from the University of Nevada." Sheriff Pierce said looking at him. "How did she ever get involved with a man like you I will never know."

"We're talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asked lacing his fingers together. He didn't say anything about Quinn because he knew that it wouldn't help his case.

Sheriff Pierce shook his head. "You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall."

Dean looked away. Of course he would bring that up.

"Along with the whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are a officially a suspect."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." It was true he was only three when the first one had gone missing. So it couldn't have been him.

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean." The Sheriff said using his real name tossing a journal onto the table. "This his?"

Dean stares at it. He need to get to Quinn. He was right. There was something really going on. His dad wouldn't just leave his hunting journal. His dad's journal was everything to his old man and he knew it. So it was something very dangerous that he was dealing with right at this moment and he was dragging Quinn and Sammy into the middle of this huge thing that was going on and he hadn't even realized it until now.

The Sheriff sat on the edge of the table flipping through the journal. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out… I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean leaned forward looking at it closer.

"But I found this too." The sheriff said opening the pages that read 'Dean 35-111' circled. "Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Dean stared at the page, then looked up. He knew what it meant, but he wasn't going to tell the cop. He wasn't going to tell him that they were coordinates. Besides a cop wouldn't know what was going on and what he was asking for wich was trouble. Big trouble.

SNSNSN

Sam went to the home where Joseph Welch was living. At least he hoped that this was the home. He didn't want to feel like a dumb ass by getting the wrong place. He knocked on the door.

An old man opened the door.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked hopeful that he had gotten the right man.

"Yeah." The man replied.

Sam handed him a photograph of his dad with him and Dean in the photo. "Have you seen that man?" He asked as they walked down the junk filled driveway that belonged to Joseph Welch.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph said handing the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam said hoping that this wouldn't get him into trouble.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph asked irritated that he had to go through it again.

Sam knew that this was bad, but he really needed to know where their father was going next then he could go back to Stanford and go back to college and be with his girl. "It's fact-checking. If you don't mind."

"In a plot. Behind my old place on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped walking and looked over at him.

Joseph stopped too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

"Definitely." He said hesitating.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam said turning towards his brother's car.

Joseph began to walk away.

Sam waited for a second thinking. Maybe Joseph knew what was going on in a way. He turned and looked back at Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white."

Joseph turned around. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Sam asked looking at him curiously. He saw that Joseph was still looking at him. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." He walked back towards Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." He stopped walking. He was glad that Quinn had told him the knowledge of a woman in white that she knew before she had left with Dean and had gotten arrested. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said turning on his heels and walking away from Sam.

Sam followed him. "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped in his tracks.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

Joseph turned and faced Sam with a look on his face that was full of emotion.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smart ass!" Joseph yelled.

"You tell me."

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" He shouted. He was shaking. He then turned away.

Sam sighed. He perhaps overdid it. He hadn't meant to do that. But he had gotten enough information on what he needed.

SNSNSN

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean told Sheriff Pierce. He wasn't going to the Sheriff that it was coordinated to something important left behind for him to find him later.

"We gonna do this all night long? Or shall I ask your little friend. The girl who claims that she knows nothing." The sheriff said sneering. "I know that she will tell the truth. She seems like more of a truth teller than you."

A deputy leaned into the room. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Dean replied.

"Good." He said before handcuffing Dean to the table.

Dean saw a paper poking out from his father's journal. Dean pulled it out and looked at it. Dean was able to pick the lock of his cuffs. He waited for the Sheriff and Deputy to leave. He then slipped into the other room where he had seen that Quinn had picked her locks on her cuffs as well. "You alright there Harley?" He asked looking her over for any wounds that she could have gotten from the police.

Quinn looked over at Dean. "I'm fine Dean." She said rubbing her wrists. Her wrists were pink because of trying to get them off of her wrists the other way which wasn't smart on her part. Not in the least bit. But she didn't have a lock pick with her. So there was no way that she would have been able to get out of it.

"Come on. We don't have much time before they realize that it was probably a fake 911 call." Dean said grabbing her hand leading her out of the room and going to the door leading to the fire escape.

The two of them went down the fire escape.

"Next time Dean…"

"What Harley?" Dean asked looking up at the girl that was above him.

"Quit staring at my ass." She snapped. "Next time no smart ass comments. That was not fun getting arrested with you. I don't ever want to do that again." She hated the fact that Dean's green eyes were boring into her ass. Most likely enjoying the view.

Dean laughed lightly. "You still have a nice ass."

"I'm gonna smack you Dean Winchester." Quinn snapped as they got off of the fire escape. She didn't like the fact that Dean Winchester had been staring at her ass when they were getting down the ladder to the ground below. It was embarrassing that he had said something about her chest earlier.

"Come on. We got to get to the pay phone and call Sammy.'

Quinn nodded her head following the older Winchester.

SNSNSN

Sam heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

" _Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean said to his brother._

"You're welcome." Sam said with a grin.

" _Listen, we gotta talk."_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad's next stop."

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam said confused of why their dad hadn't finished the job.

" _Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_

"What? How do you know?"

" _I've got his journal."_

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

" _Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?"

" _Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

"Coordinates. Where to?"

" _I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked up and slammed on the breaks dropping his phone in the process. The car went straight through Constance's ghost that had appeared on the highway. The car came to a halt.

" _Sam? Sam!"_

" _Dean what's wrong?" Quinn asked concerned._

" _Shit."_

Sam breathed hard. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Constance was sitting in the back seat.

"Take me home." Constance told Sam looking up at him.

Sam just looked at her.

"Take me home!"

"No."

Constance glared and the doors locked themselves.

Sam struggled with them. No. This was not good. Not in the least bit. The gas pedal pressed down and the Impala was driving itself now. He tried to steer the car, but the ghost in the back was doing that too. Sam turned and tried to get the door to open. He wasn't about to get himself killed.

The car pulled up in front of Constance's home stopping. The engine and lights shut off.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "Don't do this." He said pleading with her.

"I can never go home." She said sadly.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said looking in the back seat and he saw that she was gone. He glanced around trying to figure out where she had gone. He looks over at the passenger seat and there she is.

Constance climbed into his lap shoving him back against the seat to recline him.

Sam struggled against her.

"Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam shouted. It was true. He had never been unfaithful to who ever he had been with.

"You will be. Just hold me." Constance said leaning down to kiss Sam as he struggled for the keys. She pulled back and disappeared.

Sam looked around. He yelped in pain. He pulled his hoodie open There were five holes in the fabric of his shirt. They were from Constance's fingers. She was reaching into his chest.

Bang!

The glass shattered.

"Harley!" Dean shouted.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion.

Quinn fired the gun repeatedly at Constance to get her off of Sam.

Sam sat up and grabbed the keys starting it up. He looked over at Quinn who was loading her gun up that she had. "I'm taking you home." Sam said hitting the gas. He was fed up with being on the ghost's mind of killing him. He would not allow that to happen.

The two other hunters watched the car jolt heading right for the house. Crashing into the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled hurrying into the home.

Quinn quickly followed Dean's actions. She couldn't believe that Sam was doing what he was doing right then and there.

Dean went to the passenger side of the car. "Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" Sam groaned out.

"Can you move?" Dean asked urgently. He hoped that Sam was alright.

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam his hand.

Quinn watched Constance carefully. She watched her pick up the photograph.

Dean helped Sam out of the car. "There you go." Dean said closing the door.

The brothers turned around and looked at Constance.

She looked up enraged throwing the picture down.

The dresser flew across the floor towards the three of them.

Sam pushed Quinn out of the way causing her to harshly land on the ground causing a shriek to rip from her mouth.

The brothers groaned when the dresser pinned them against the Impala.

The lights flickered.

Constance looked around scared knowing that something was there. Water came down over the stairs causing Constance to go over to see what was going on. It was her children.

"You've come home to us, mommy."

She looked at her children distraught. They disappeared and reappeared behind her. They embraced her and she screamed. They melted into a puddle on the ground.

The brothers shoved the dresser off of them.

Quinn got herself up to her feet wincing a bit.

The three of them went to the spot where Constance and her children had vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said looking at the wet spot on the ground.

Sam nodded his head.

"Good thinking." Quinn said slightly out of breath.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam said surprised that he had figured it out so easily.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said slapping Sam on the chest where Constance had hurt him at. He walked away.

Sam laughed in the pain. "Yeah," He looked over at Quinn. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

Quinn chuckled lightly. "Hey give points to the girl for trying. It saved your ass from being killed." She just thought that it was the only way to keep him alive instead of being killed.

Dean leaned over looking at his car. "Which reminds me Harley you owe me a window." He didn't like the fact that she had blown his window out.

"You got it Dean." Quinn said looking over at the older Winchester.

"I'll tell you one thing Sammy. If you screwed up my car?" He looked over at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed. Of course Dean would be more worried about his car and not what he and Quinn had gone through because of this case.

"You wouldn't dream of it. I think I messed your car up more than he did by destroying the window." Quinn said rolling her eyes before laughing. She knew it was true she had ruined the car more than Sam had.

SNSNSN

Sam was looking at the journal on the page that said Dean 35-111 and a map on his lap. He was using a ruler to find the coordinates.

Quinn was hunched over the back of the front seat holding the flashlight for him.

"Okay, here's where dad went." Sam said circling it with a pencil. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam told his brother.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said looking over at his brother.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Dean, I, um…" He hated bursting his brother's bubble. He never meant to, but he had a life to get back to. He had to get back to Jess his girlfriend, even though it was nice to be with Dean and Quinn.

Dean glanced at the road. "You're not going." He didn't like the idea that Sam was leaving him and Quinn. It was nice having him there with him and Quinn. It was like the good old days.

"The interview's in like ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam explained to him.

Quinn shifted in her seat. She hated the tension. It was thick and you could cut it with a knife.

Dean nodded his head disappointed the his brother wasn't going to go with him. He returned his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." He glanced over at Sam. "I'll take you home."

"You taking Quinn home?" Sam asked looking at his brother really thinking that Dean would be taking Quinn back to Nevada where he thought that she belonged still. Going to school and living a safe life away from all of this hunting.

Quinn shifted in the backseat. "About that Sam… I'm not going back. Hunting's my life now Sam. It was fun while it lasted." She said softly. She hated the fact that she hadn't told Sam about this.

Sam looked back at her and saw the look that was written across her face. "Why?"

"I didn't fit in there." Quinn told him softly. "I fit in with the hunters. Not in a safe life at college. I know it was what we both wanted, but I can't continue being looked at like a freak Sam. I can't do it any more." She said softly.

Sam looked forward not knowing what to say to Quinn. He thought that she was happy with a safe life, but he had thought wrong. Very wrong. How could he be wrong about Quinn wanted a safe life away from the hunting. Away from all of the dangers. He never thought that she would go back into this life. He thought that she enjoyed her life. What had changed?

SNSNSN

Dean pulled the Impala in front of the apartment. He still had a frown etched onto his face. He couldn't believe that Sammy had wanted to go back to this safe life when their father was missing.

Sam got out of the car and leaned over looking through the window. "Call me if you find him?" He was hoping that Dean would call him.

Dean nodded his head.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam said hopefully. Maybe he wouldn't have to go, but with their dad missing he wanted to help Dean as much as he could even though it wouldn't be much.

"Yeah, alright."

Sam looked at Quinn. "I'm not disappointed in you." He couldn't bee. She was his best friend. There was no way that he could be disappointed in her. She was just choosing the park of her life that she needed and it wasn't that. It wasn't the life of being normal. She was a hunter through and through. There was no way that she could be normal. Her mother was a hunter and so was her father.

Quinn looked at him with wide eyes. She cleared her throat. "I'll see you around Sam." She said softly. She was thankful that Sam wasn't disappointed in her. It would have just made her feel worse if he was disappointed in her.

Sam patted the car door twice and turned away.

Dean leaned over to the passenger door. His one arm going over the back of the seat. "Sam?"

Sam turned around looking at the two people that he cared about that were in that shiny black car.

"You know, the three of us made a hell of a team back there."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Dean drove away with Quinn in the back seat.

Sam let out a soft sigh heading inside of the apartment. "Jess?" He called for his girlfriend. He closed the door. "You home?" He saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. He saw the note that was with them. He picked one up and ate it as he walked into the bedroom smiling. He was happy to be home. Happy to be back to Jess. He sat down on the bed closing his eyes and flopped back on his bed. He flinched when he felt drops fall onto his head. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror.

There was Jess on the ceiling staring down at him bleeding from the belly.

"No!" Sam shouted.

Jess bursted into flames. The fire spreading across the ceiling in the room.

Dean kicked the front door open. "Sam!"

Quinn ran in behind him. "SAM!"

Sam raised one arm to shield his face. "Jess!"

Dean went running into the bedroom. "Sam! Sam!" Dean looked up and his eyes widened seeing Jess burning on the ceiling reminding him too much of when their mother had died.

"No! No!"

Dean grabbed onto Sam pulling him up off of the bed. He shoved him into Quinn.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

"Harley get him the hell out of here." Dean shouted at her.

Quinn grabbed onto Sam and pulled him out of the burning apartment. She couldn't do anything but pull Sam out of there.

Dean followed them out of the apartment as the rest of the apartment went up in flames.

SNSNSN

Dean looked on as the firemen and police kept back people who were staring that the apartment.

Quinn nudged her shoulder into Dean's side. "We should check on him." She said softly. She felt bad that this had happened to Sam. This should have never happened. He should've never gone on this hunt. His girl would still have been alive if it wasn't for her and Dean coming there and whisking him away to take him on a quest in search of John. She felt horrible that such a bad thing that Sam had to go through this.

Dean nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around her walking her towards the back of the car. He could tell by how she was reacting that she was having guilt pented up inside of her. She was blaming herself for coming here when it really was his fault that Sam had gone with them. If he hadn't been so damn worried about his old man maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Sam had the trunk open loading up a shot gun.

Dean looked at the trunk then to his brother. He saw the look that was etched across his face.

Sam looked up at the two of them. He let out a sigh and nodded his head before tossing the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." Sam said shutting the trunk.

Dean nodded his head knowing that was true.

Quinn looked at the two of them. "Let's get to it then."

Sam nodded his head before getting into the shotgun seat.

Quinn soon followed.

Dean got into the driver's seat and starting it up. He pulled away from the apartment complex putting as much distance between Sam and it. He didn't really even know what to say to his brother. This was something that he wasn't going to be able to help him. He wasn't even sure that Quinn would be able to help. Quinn would have been a better person to comfort Sam with what he was feeling at that moment, and he himself wasn't even sure if the young straight light brown haired woman would be able to help his brother in mourning his girlfriend who had been killed the same way as their mother was. But with Jess's death it brought Sam right back into the life that he didn't want. Granted that was what he wanted, but he didn't want someone to die to have Sam back on the road with him and Quinn.

"I'll pay for a room tonight." Quinn said softly. She wanted to at least do this for them. After all it was late and they needed to get some sleep and she had a feeling that Sam would want to try to figure out what had caused Jessica's death. "And every night we decide to stay."

"Harley you don't have to do that." Dean said looking back at her.

"I know that, but I want to. I don't think you want to use that credit card at least for a little bit. I have enough money to pay for quite a few nights. Thank goodness for that job that I had and I saved every little dime, quarter, and nickel that I earned."

Dean nodded his head. "Alright Quinn I'll let you do it this time."

"Thanks Dean." She said with a smile. "But you know I don't want to get arrested again. Not after you making the comment about my chest and ass."

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes. He then looked back at her. "You're kidding right?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope."

Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe that Dean had done what he had done to their long time friend. Making comments about her chest and her butt. That was something that he had hated hearing. It was something that Dean should've never done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think of it and I will have the next chapter up very soon which is Wendigo. Please let me know what you think of Quinn. I tried to make her a likeable character. She's going to be a well rounded character. She is going to have flaws. But I can't tell you how many flaws she will have due to the fact that it will change over time. Because this will go through all of the seasons. This series will have some plot twists in it. You will get to see how tangled up these characters turn out to be through this series. The pairing hasn't been decided due to the fact that she is friends with both of the brothers. But the question is who would you guys like to see her with really? I mean it will change the plot of the story of who she is with. Meaning episodes won't be the same. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I will update soon with the next chapter. Until next time.


	2. Wendigo

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 and Episode 2 called Wendigo. I had a lot of editing to do with this chapter. I really did. It was a bit of a pain in the butt, but I am glad that I was able get it the way that I wanted it to be. I had to edit this one like crazy as well to make sure that it was good enough to post on the site. I mean I tried to make Quinn as good as I could with this. I mean Quinn isn't going to be like other girls. I was thinking of doing another one. I am not really sure in all honesty. I am thinking about working on one with a good witch. A white witch. Someone who could help them try to make the right choices even though that it is probably a bad thing that she is trying to help them. I mean Sam and Dean only know the bad witches. But it is just an idea right now. So it is kind of one of those things at the moment just a simple idea. I am not sure if you guys would like to see it or not. So please let me know if you guys would like to see a white witch story. So I hope that you enjoy this next chapter of Point of No Return.

Word Translations:

Stronzo- Asshole

Cazzo- Fuck

Ciao stronzo tempo per la cena cazzo- Hey asshole time for fucking dinner.

 **Chapter 2**

Wendigo

Quinn looked out the window. 8 days had passed since Jessica, Sam's girlfriend had passed away and they had stayed trying to find leads and got nowhere with it. She had felt bad that she hadn't been able to help much, and she knew that Dean had felt the same way. She looked up in the front seat and saw that Sam was sound asleep.

At least he was getting some sleep. He needed it, but he couldn't not with being plagued with nightmares. It concerned Quinn that the nightmares wouldn't go away for Sam. There was nothing that she could do about it. Sam would have to deal with this on his own. She couldn't help, but wonder if maybe Sam knew that this was going to happen to Jess. If he did… then why didn't he tell them?

It hurt though. Knowing that your best friend was maybe hiding something from her and there was nothing that she could do about it. She should've known that this was going to be the case. Sam was one to keep things bottled up inside and it never worked out. Quinn rubbed her face and let out a soft sigh as she looked back out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sam jerked awake causing Quinn to look at him sadly. Sam blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over concerned about his brother. "You okay?"

Sam glanced over at his brother and then looked away from him. "Yeah I'm fine."

Quinn shook her head. "No, Sam. You wouldn't be waking up like me if you were fine." It was true that was how she woke up every single time and the brothers knew that. They had seen it enough times over the years of hunting. Perhaps it was because she was keeping something hidden from them and she intended to keep it that way. She didn't want them to know what she was hiding from them. She didn't want them to judge her.

"You had a nightmare?" Dean asked looking back at the road.

Sam cleared his throat. He really didn't want to talk about it to Dean and Quinn. He wanted to keep it to himself. He really wasn't ready to tell them about what had happened.

Dean let out a sigh. "You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked Sam trying to think that this maybe was a good way to help his brother out. Anything to help him would be a good thing.

Quinn looked at Dean with wide eyes from the back seat. Never had Dean asked her let alone Sam to drive when he had the Impala or any car that Dean had. So it was a rare occasion that Dean was asking this of Sam to drive his precious baby.

Sam laughed. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean said shrugging his shoulders. He was just trying his best to be nice to his little brother.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. Same with Quinn. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Dean hummed at Sam's answer.

Sam grabbed the map. "Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean said not even looking at his brother.

Sam folded the map. "You know what?" Sam said looking at his brother. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Quinn let out a sigh. "Sam. We looked okay? There was nothing much more we could do. We were on a dead end." She hated to admit it, but they truly had been at a dead end when it had come to hunting for Jessica's killer.

"If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"We gotta find dad first." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean told the two of them. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

Quinn let out a sigh. "If my mom would still be alive she would have answers too." She said rubbing her face. She knew that it was true. Her mother would have the answers besides John.

"It's weird." Sam said looking at the map again. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked looking at Sam in confusion.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam said putting the map down again. "Why is he sending us into the middle of nowhere?" He was confused of why John was sending them there out to the middle of nowhere.

"Well maybe he's sending us here for a reason, Sam." Quinn said shifting a little bit in her seat. There had to be a good reason for John sending them there. She could only hope that it wouldn't take too long there. Hopefully John was waiting for them.

SNSNSN

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said looking at the 3D map of the nation forest.

Dean looked around at the decorations that were there in the room.

Quinn shook her head and moved closer so she could see the map a bit better. She studied it. She pursed her lips together and crossed her arms looking at it.

"It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said looking even closer. There was a lot of dangers in this place.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said with a grin.

Quinn's eyes widened. "Really Dean you have to do that." She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you Dean Winchester."

Dean rubbed the back of his head. He knew that he was in trouble. But he couldn't help it. He was surprised of how big that bear was.

Sam looked over at his brother. He walked over to stand next to him. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam told his brother. He knew that this would be a type of a dangerous hike that was for sure with how many grizzlies were out there.

"You boys and girl aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A male voice called them out of their stupor to look at him.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said hoping that this would help them. After all he and Quinn were college students. Perhaps them looking the way that they did that it would be easy to pass off. Dean on the other hand not so much.

Dean raised his fist. "Recycle, man."

Quinn mentally face palmed. Dean was really digging them into a hole that they probably couldn't get out of.

"Bull." The Ranger said looking at the three of them.

Sam's eyes went to his brother. Now what could they do?

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" The Ranger said looking at the three of them.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably near the map that she had been looking at before the Ranger had bothered them. She hated it when they got caught when they were trying to gather information up.

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" Dean looked at the name tag on his shirt to make sure that he said the right name before saying it. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He told the three of them.

"No of course not sir." Quinn said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that they were even going this route. This was a dangerous one at that and she hoped that Dean knew that. She was trying to smooth this over.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

Dean smiled a small smile. "We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

Quinn just shook her head.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said with a hopeful smile. He was hoping that this man would believe him. They needed to know what the return date was of the brother.

The Ranger eyed Dean as if he had done something wrong. What the hell were these three really here for.

Dean raised his eyebrows. Did he say something wrong? After all it was just a simple question. It wasn't like he was asking for something bad from them.

"Please sir." Quinn said starting to throw her charm in. "She hardly sleeps. She is so worried about him." She fluttered her eyelashes. "It would help her. It really would." Quinn was good at throwing her charms around. It was how she got others to bend to her whim. But she never used it on the Winchester boys just because she respected them. Respected the hell out of them. Plus she didn't want to ruin the friendship that the three of them had. No matter what John thought of her of being with one of his boys. Well it wasn't something that she was going to be willing to argue with the old man if they found him.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn came out of the ranger's station.

Dean had a piece of paper in his hands laughing lightly. He was happy to have that paper in his hand.

"You're damn lucky that he gave it to you." Quinn said shaking her head. "I'm the one that got it for you. Be thankful that he was willing to give it to you." She was tired of doing things for Dean. It always the same when he couldn't get something from a guy so she had to do it by turning her charm on.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked looking at his brother. He hated how Dean worked sometime. Dean was almost always looking for a hook up. And it was always dealing with pretty girls and it bothered him to no end.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion looking at his brother.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam questioned his brother. He wasn't even sure of why they had to go and talk to this girl. After all this was just going to be a waste of time to him. A major waste of time in his eyes. He just wanted to find their father and keep going.

Dean stopped looking at his brother and Quinn who were on the other side of the car. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean shrugged his shoulder. That was the way that he seen it. He needed to know what was out there so they didn't go in blindly.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion. He was use to Dean being the way that he was. Shooting first and ask questions later. It was who Dean was and it as who his father was. He would have expected that more out of Quinn not his brother.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean questioned crossing his arms looking at Sam. He was surprised that Sam was even acting this way. It was stupid of him to act this way. It really was.

"Since now." Sam said turning away. He didn't need Dean questioning him of why he was doing it. He just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Dean opened the door. "Really." He walked around the car looking at his brother.

"Dean we don't have time for this. Sam we can't do this without figuring out what we are walking into." Quinn said trying to keep the brothers from tearing into one another again. "Come on we got work to do." She just wanted to get into the work and see what they needed to do. It would help them as much as possible. She got into the car and slammed the door harshly causing the brothers to wince. They knew that she was fairly upset.

The two of them got into the Impala. Neither one said anything to Quinn knowing that she was upset with them.

SNSNSN

The three hunters went to the Collins' home. Hopefully they would get some kind of answers. Answers that they needed. Perhaps it would tell them what they were going into before they walked into something blindly.

Dean had knocked on the door waiting for someone to come to it.

Haley came to the door.

Dean smiled. "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this is Harley, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean told her. He could hope that she believed what he was saying.

Haley hesitated. "Lemme see some ID." She told him. She wasn't about to let three strangers into her home.

Dean pulled out the fake ID that he had on him and held it up against the screen on the door.

Haley looked it over then at Dean who grinned at her. She opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Dean said with a smile.

Quinn simply shook her head at what Dean was doing. Of course he would be doing this.

Haley looked out the door and saw the Impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a smile.

Sam looked back at the Impala.

Quinn crossed her arms. She had a feeling that this would be a long trip in her eyes. Dean was going to start flirting again even more than he already was. It always made it hard for Sam and Quinn to work with him when he did things like that. It made them do most of the work while Dean got cuddly with whoever he was flirting with.

"Nice car." She said before turning to lead Sam, Dean, and Quinn into the kitchen. They follow her and see Ben sitting at the table with his laptop.

Dean mouthed something to his brother causing Sam to roll his eyes.

Quinn simply shook her head. This was ridiculous. She was tired of Dean being well Dean. Granted it did make him who he was but the way that he was acting right at that moment was something that they didn't need right at that moment.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked looking at Haley. He couldn't help, but wonder why Haley knew that something was wrong. He wanted to know how she knew that there was something wrong.

Haley came back into the room with a bowl placing it onto the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos… we haven't heard anything in over three days now." She explained to them.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam admitted looking at Haley. He knew that it was fairly true, because signal was easily lost out in the middle of nowhere.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley told them.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben said looking at Dean.

Quinn looked at Ben. "What makes you say that?" She asked in a soft tone. She wanted to know what Ben was talking about.

Haley came out with food putting it onto the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley explained to them.

"Can I see the pictures that he sent you?" Sam asked looking at Haley.

"Yeah." Haley went over to the computer and pulled up the photos that her brother had sent.

Sam and Quinn looked at the photos.

"That's Tommy." Haley clicked on the video that Tommy had sent her.

The still frame came up for the video.

Quinn looked at the video. She couldn't help, but wonder what this video would be about.

" _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

Sam and Quinn saw a shadow flicking past. They shared a look making sure that they each saw it. Which they had, and that meant that they were going to have to take a closer look. A much closer look.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean told Haley.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley said looking at Dean.

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said looking at Quinn and Sam. He knew what Haley was going through, but he didn't want to tell her just yet that the three of them were looking for his dad.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked looking at her. He was hoping that Haley would agree sending them to him. It was what they needed to get a closer look.

"Sure." Haley said with a nod of her head.

Quinn was glad that Haley agreed to send the items to Sam so he could look at it. This meant that they would be able to figure out what was going on and hope that they weren't too late.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn walked to a table and sat down.

Sam pulled out their dad's journal. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened John's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked Sam with confusion written across his face.

Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show Dean and Quinn. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean read the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.

Quinn shook her head. "Grizzly attacks. Why do I have a feeling that it isn't true?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. This case was just getting odder and odder and they were stepping right in the middle of it too.

Sam pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1950 and against before that in 1936." He opened his laptop that had Tom's video on it. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam pulled up the video and goes through three framed of the video one at a time. A shadow came across the screen.

"Do it again." Dean told him. He wanted to make sure that he had seen right.

Sam repeated the frames again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam.

Sam looked up.

Quinn shook her head.

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean told them.

"Yeah." Sam closed his laptop. "I got one more thing." Sam handed over another newspaper article to Dean. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Oh wow." Quinn said with wide eyes. She had to admit that was new.

"Is there a name?" Dean questioned Sam.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Apple eyes… there's always a name and it is always in an article." She said getting up. "Come on Sam you can tell us on the way there."

Sam nodded his head. "Right." He said gathering his laptop up.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn followed Mr. Shaw into his home.

Mr. Shaw had a cigarette in his mouth. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam said looking at Shaw. He wanted to make sure that was the story that Mr. Shaw was going to be sticking to. After all there was always ways to get information out of Mr. Shaw by saying that they believed him. If he was to tell them the truth.

Shaw took a drag of his cigarette and pulled it from his lips. He nodded his head.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asked.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" Quinn asked putting her hands in her back pockets of her jeans. She moved around the room.

"We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." Dean told Shaw.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." He said sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." He shook his head. He really wanted to tell these guys the truth about what he had seen that night, but he didn't want to be seen as a crazy old fool.

Sam sat down from across from him. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" Sam asked softly in hopes that Shaw would tell them what they needed to know.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I ever heard." Shaw told them.

Quinn stopped in her tracks. She looked at Shaw. "It came at night?" She asked him curiously.

Shaw nodded his head.

"Got inside your tent?" Sam questioned again hoping that it was a tent.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Shaw told them as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"It killed them?" Quinn asked looking at the old man. She was being soft toned with him and polite. She couldn't help think of how that felt for him to lose his parents. Both of them in the way that he had.

"Dragged them off into the night." He shook his head. "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." His hand went to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." He opened his collar revealing three long scars.

The three hunters looked at the scars.

"There's something evil in those woods It was some sort of a demon." He told them. He wasn't even sure that the three of them believed him or not.

Quinn shared a look with the brothers. Now that was some information that they were looking for. Something that would help them pinpoint what was going on. It sounded like that they had something to help them go on and hopefully find what was really going on. "We believe you Mr. Shaw." She told him with a sad smile. She had a strange feeling about what they were going hunting. It could have been anything. And the thought kept going through Quinn's mind of why was John making them come here? Was he really here? She could tell by the brothers looks they were thinking the same thing. Or at least she thought they were thinking the same thing that she was thinking.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked the length of a corridor with rooms on each side.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said looking at his brother and Quinn.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam told them.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam snapped looking at Dean. He wanted to know what his brother though they were going after.

Quinn slapped Dean upside the back of the head.

"Ow." Dean rubbed the back of his head. He hated that Quinn had smacked him on the back of his head because he wanted to be a smart ass. "The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

Quinn shook her head. "We can only hope that it won't try to kill us. It would suck if someone gets out there that had no idea of what is really at there." She said sticking her hands in her pockets. "Meaning if someone does go out there…. they're as good as dead."

Sam looked at Quinn and knew that she was telling the truth. So that was a good thing. He thought was she was saying was true.

SNSNSN

Dean opened the trunk and then went to the weapons box. He propped it open with the same shot gun that he had used the last time. He put some of the guns that he had in a duffle bag.

Sam leaned in. "We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam told his brother. His voice was laced over with concern. He didn't want that Haley girl to go out there. It meant that they would baby sit her. And probably she would get killed in the process of finding her brother.

"Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster." Dean said scoffing.

"Yeah."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course Dean would say that.

Dean looked at Sam. "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we can protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our furry predator friend." He said picking up his duffel.

"Finding dad's not enough?" Sam said slamming the weapons box shut. Then he slammed the trunk shut. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Quinn groaned. Always the boys had to fight about something. It was never something that would be going away anytime soon.

Dean stared at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said throwing the duffel at Sam.

Quinn moved out of the way so she didn't get hit with the bag. "Watch it where you throw things Dean. You almost hit me with that."

"Grow up." Dean said rolling his eyes as he walked off.

"Ass." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but I think he might have a crush on this Haley girl since she said she liked his car." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Good thing I wasn't the only one that I wasn't the only one thinking that." Sam said shaking his head looking over at her.

"Bad thing about this job. Sometimes we do have to babysit." Quinn said walking with Sam towards their motel room. "We may not like it, but it has to be the only thing that we do Sam. We have to keep people safe." She hated admitting that. She hated baby sitting on the job. It made things hard on them trying to make sure that they were okay and stayed alive.

Sam let out a sigh. He knew that was true. "Alright. I don't like it, but I guess we'll just have to babysit them."

"And make sure that they don't get killed." Quinn shook her head. "I guess we just follow Dean's lead till then. Let's just hope that their isn't any assholes on this trip. That's the last thing that we need."

"I have to agree with you there." Sam said nodding his head. He knew how Quinn was with assholes. She always put them into place by yelling obscene things in Italian. Half the time Sam didn't know what she said, but he was glad that he didn't know.

The two of them walked into the motel room.

"Took you two long enough. Have enough of your love fest?" Dean asked looking at them.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Alright ass knock it off."

"We were just talking Dean. Nothing more." Sam told his brother.

"Yeah sure you were." Dean said shaking his head. He really didn't believe it. He knew that there was always something between Quinn and Sam even though they wouldn't admit it to themselves.

SNSNSN

Roy was checking his shotgun. "I tell you again, I don't think Ben should come."

"Roy…" Haley said looking at him. She wasn't about to leave her little brother all alone while she went searching for Tommy.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." He told her.

The Impala pulled up.

Roy, Haley and Ben stared at the now parked Impala.

Haley shook her head.

The three hunters got out of the Impala.

Sam went to the back of the Impala getting into the trunk. He pulled out the duffel bag that they had gone through the night before.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked in confusion.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked looking at the three hunters in distaste. He didn't like the idea of Haley going with and now another woman was there with them.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue." Haley said shaking her head.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She followed Sam passing everyone.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked looking at them.

"That's right." Dean said putting his hands into his pockets.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked looking at Dean's appearance. That was not something that someone would wear on a hike.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean said walking past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy snapped at Dean.

Sam turned back and looked at Roy.

Dean looked back. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean said before he walked again. This time passing the two younger hunters that he had brought back into this life.

Quinn shook her head. "So let us just do our job okay? Finding people is what we do best." She snapped at Roy. She was almost fed up with this guy. She just wanted to do her job and get the hell out of dodge.

"I am sure. You're just a girl." Roy said rolling his eyes. He didn't like taking orders from anyone. Especially when it was coming from a small girl like her. She didn't know more than he did.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. She hated guys like this. She was so tired of people saying that she was a girl and assuming that she couldn't do something. She could do about as much as the Winchesters could. Except for maybe work on a car. But really it was her choice not to learn. She didn't need a car as long as Dean had baby with him.

"Come on." Sam told her softly. He didn't want to have her in a fight with Roy knowing the fact that she would kick his ass quicker than you could say Ohio. "No point in starting a fight." That was the last thing that they needed.

Quinn nodded her head. She followed Sam trying to keep her cool. She really did want to throttle his ass for saying what he had said to her.

SNSNSN

They hiked through the woods. Roy was leading them. Followed by Dean, Haley, Ben, Quinn, and Sam.

Sam looked at Quinn and let out a soft sigh. He was going to have to thank her one of these days. But she didn't know that. Granted Dean didn't bother him, but she was the one that had checked up on him through phone calls to make sure that everything was alright. She was always with him every step of the way when he was in college and he checked up on her to make sure that everything was okay with her. Heck he knew that she was hiding something from Dean. She had gone on a hunt when she had first left because there was a haunting in the college dorm that she was staying in before she got an apartment with her first friend that she had gotten when she was there in college.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said looking at Roy.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy stated proudly. He was proud of bragging about his hunting skills.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She hated men's prides sometimes. Sometimes she liked to crack them when they thought that they were good at something.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean questioned. He wanted to know. He already knew that it wasn't what they were hunting for at that moment. Hell the three of them didn't know what it was at that moment.

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He said still proud of what he had hunted.

Quinn shook her head. He had no idea what they were going after was indeed not a bear.

Dean passed Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" He asked. He was trying to get an answer from him. He wanted to know if anything had hunted him, but he knew the answer.

Roy grabbed Dean knowing that there was something there.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked looking at the man. He didn't liked being grabbed like that. It always pissed him off in more ways than one.

Roy grabbed a stick and pokes at the ground revealing a bear trap.

Haley looked at him annoyed. What the hell. He didn't know that there was a bear trap there. Who the hell were these three people?

Quinn smacked her head lightly with her hand. Dean made them look like idiots. This was fairly typical for Dean to make a fool out of her and Sam. She didn't understand why he didn't pay attention to what he was doing.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger." Roy said dropping the stick onto the ground and retook the lead. He didn't like the fact that Dean hadn't seen that on the ground. It told him that they had never been out in the woods.

Quinn groaned. "Remind me to kick his ass later." She told Sam looking at him. She had actually had meant it. She wanted to kick someone's ass later. She was fed up with things that were going on right at that moment.

Sam looked at Quinn with wide eyes. "Who Dean or Roy?"

"Both." Quinn said crossing her arms. "I hate people who makes a fool out of us, Dean and guys who think that I am a girl that I can't do things that guys can do. Roy."

"Okay I will be sure to remind you." Sam said softly. He wasn't sure if she would really kick someone's ass later. But he knew to take her threats seriously. It was who Quinn was. Usually it was dangerous when she made threats. Sometimes she was bent on holding her threats.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Sam." She patted his arm before turning away from him.

They continued to walk.

Haley caught up to Dean. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." She grabbed his arm. "So who the hell are you?"

Ben walks past them.

Sam and Quinn looked at Dean. They weren't sure if Dean wanted to tell this Haley girl about what was going on.

Dean gives the two of them a look. The look of I will handle it.

The two of them began to walk again. They were obeying Dean. It was something that they always did. It was their job to follow the orders of the oldest hunter. And that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Sam and I are brothers, we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know." Dean said to her.

Haley looked past Dean at Quinn who was getting help from Sam to get over a branch since she had some problems because her knee was screwed up from a hunt that she wasn't even supposed to be on, but John had insisted that she would be the bait for the hunt since it was targeting light brown haired victims. "And what about the girl?" She asked softly looking back at Dean.

"Quinn's our friend. She wanted to help. Dad was raising her after her mom died." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start?" Haley asked crossing her arms looking at Dean. She wanted to know why he didn't tell her the truth. She would have been more trusting if he would have told the truth.

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman… ever. Well except for Quinn. She might take a gun to my head to get answers from me. So we okay?" He asked her hoping that they were going to be okay even though he hadn't told the truth to begin with.

"Yeah okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag. He pulled some out and popped them in his mouth and moved on.

Haley looked at him with wide eyes. She shook her head and followed on.

SNSNSN

Roy led the way followed by Sam, Quinn, Ben, Haley and Dean. "This is it. Blackwater ridge."

Sam walked past Roy. "What coordinates are we at?" He asked looking back at Roy.

Quinn's eyes widened. Did Sam think that this was the place that John had sent them.

Roy pulled out his GPS. He looked at it. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean and Quinn walked up to Sam. The three of them listened.

"You hear that?" Dean asked the two twenty two year old hunters.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said looking at his brother.

"No sound at all is not a good sound." Quinn said scanning the area. It unnerved her when there was no sound coming from the woods. It always meant that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said about to leave the group.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said looking at Roy. He didn't want Roy to go because the simple fact being that they didn't even know what was out there.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy said waving his gun around.

"And being a cocky son of a bitch is gonna get you killed." Quinn said putting her hands on her hips. Her tone had gone almost deadly. She had the bitch face that she usually used on the brothers when she was dead serious. She didn't like the fact that Roy wasn't listening to Sam. It was a typical man thing. A man that thought that he knew what he was doing.

"That's nice to hear sugar. But I know what I'm doing." Roy snapped at her. He didn't like the fact that this woman was also telling him not to go out and that he was going out to get killed if he was being cocky.

"I'm not your sugar." She snapped. She was about to launch herself at Roy. She was about fed up with how he was acting. It truly was upsetting her.

Sam wrapped his arm around her middle to keep her from trying to kill Roy. He had to admit that Roy was pissing him off as well and he knew why Quinn had snapped. She hated to be called sugar. It was one word that she hated in all of the english language. Her first and only boyfriend who had beaten the hell out of her called her sugar. That was before he and Dean had found out and it didn't end well for that boyfriend.

Roy pushed between the brothers and Quinn and retook the lead.

Dean turned back and Haley and Ben caught up to them.

Sam released his hold of Quinn. He turned her to face him. "You alright?" He asked her softly.

Quinn shyly looked at him. When he had wrapped his arms around her she had felt the fluttering butterflies in her belly. But she knew that she couldn't give into those feelings. Sam was hurting and she didn't want to force herself onto him. She would never want to ruin what the two of them had. Never in a million years. "Yeah." She replied softly.

"Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean told them.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, Ben, Haley, and Quinn were looking around near a large rock.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted.

Haley ran followed by the others. The five of them came to a halt.

"Oh my god." Haley gasped.

Quinn looked at the tents that were all torn open and bloody and the supplies were scattered around. Now this looked pretty bad.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said looking.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley took off her backpack and began to go through that campsite. "Tommy!" She needed to find her brother and she hoped that he was here.

Sam moved quickly to catch up with Haley. "Shh."

"Tommy!"

Sam hushed her again. He really needed her quiet.

"Why?" Haley asked turning around at Sam with confusion written in her eyes.

Quinn walked up to them.

"Something might be still out there." Sam told Haley.

"And if that something is out there. We wouldn't want to bring it upon ourselves." Quinn explained to Haley. Her hands were in her her pockets She was wondering what would be coming their way and hopefully they would be able to kill it. Find Tommy alive and keep everyone else safe. It was the one thing that they did. They kept people alive.

"Sam! Quinn!" Dean yelled for them.

The two young hunters went his way. The two of them crouched next to him.

Quinn took a breath through her nose. Her knee was aching. She should have known that it was going to be bothering her since they had done all this hiking.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean told them. He fingered the ground showing them the spot where the tracks vanished.

The three of them stood up.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean said heading back to the campsite. He was afraid of that.

Quinn and Sam shared a look. This was something that was not good. It might have been something that they had never faced before. They followed Dan back towards camp.

Haley picked up her brother's phone. She cried when she saw that it was bloody. She turned the phone over and saw the back was open.

Dean crouched down next to her. "Hey, he could still be alive."

Haley gave Dean a look.

"Help! Help!" Someone yelled.

Roy led the group in a full run to see if they could find the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!"

They looked around and found nothing.

Quinn felt a shiver go down her spine. This was very bad.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked looking around trying to find the person that was yelling.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam ordered.

Quinn looked at Sam.

"Come on Quinn." Sam said helping her towards the camp. He knew that she needed the help.

They went back to the campsite.

"Our packs!" Haley yelled.

Roy sighed. "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

"What the hell is going on?" Haley demanded.

Sam helped Quinn sit down.

Quinn rubbed her leg. "Thanks Sam."

Sam nodded his head. "It's smart." Sam said looking over at Haley. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam explained what it was trying to do.

Quinn nodded her head. "Smarter than any human could be. It takes gear when the person puts it down. Then when it yells you follow it and your gear is gone." Quinn explained from where she was sitting.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy said looking over at Sam and Quinn.

Quinn got up to her feet slowly. "Hey watch what you say to us. We are only trying to help you guys out." Quinn said with very narrowed eyes.

Sam walked over to Dean. "I need to speak with you and Quinn. In private."

Dean followed his brother. He moved his hand to Quinn who knew that she needed to follow.

The three of them walked away from the group. But not that far. They wanted to be able to have their eyes on the three people who had no idea what was going on.

"Good. Let me see dad's journal." Sam told his brother. He needed to look through it and show Dean and Quinn what he was thinking it was.

Dean handed it over to Sam.

Sam began to flip through the pages until he finds what he was looking for. "Alright, check that out." Sam said pointing to a first nations-style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even of heard of this one this far west." Dean complained. He had never heard of a wendigo being out this far.

Quinn shook her head. "I remember mum hunting one far out west. It was before I met the two of you and John." She said crossing her arms. She had told them before. Well at least one of them that she had been with her mom when she was hunting the Wendigo that was in Oregon years ago.

Sam nodded his head. "I remember you saying something about that when we were going to school together at one point." He looked at Dean. "Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Dean let out a sigh. "Great." He took out his pistol. "Well then this is useless." He shook his head. He didn't like the fact that his gun was useless that he had brought with him.

Sam gave their dad's journal back to him. He went to walk past his brother. He stopped. "We gotta get these people to safety."

"I agree with you there Sam." Quinn said nodding her head. She wasn't about to let these guys die. They needed to get them to safety before they hunted this thing. She could only hope that Haley's brother would still be alive. She could only hope that they weren't too late.

The three of them went back to the campsite.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. This have gotten… more complicated." Sam told them.

"What?" Haley asked looking at him. What was he talking about?

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said looking at Sam. He was beginning to tire of these kids. He knew what he was doing.

Quinn groaned out in frustration. "Listen here you stronzo. You have no idea what the hell is out there." She was getting tired of dealing with Roy. He wasn't listening to Sam or her. This was beginning to piss her off more and more.

Sam put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and she clammed up."It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it made. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said sneering at Sam.

"Relax." Dean demanded.

"We never should've let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam told him. He was trying his best to keep his calm.

Roy stepped into Sam's space which was also Quinn's space as well. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight. The same goes with her." He sneered.

Quinn shoved him back. "Listen here you cazzo. It is a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid ass out of here. You want to protect them?" She said looking towards Haley and Ben.

"You know what you both are crazy, right?" Roy said shoving her into Sam.

Sam's arms wrapped around her so the Italian girl he had hunted with for years had fallen to the ground. "Yeah? You ever hunt a wen…"

Dean pushed Sam giving him a look.

"Roy!" Haley shouted.

"Chill out." Dean told his brother and Quinn and Roy. He wasn't about to allow the three of them fight each other. Mainly Sam and Quinn beating the hell out of Roy.

"Stop it. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley said alerting them that she was planning on finding her brother.

Dean let out a sigh. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley looked at Dean.

Dean looked over at Quinn. "You've hunted them before and protected yourself." He asked the youngest hunter that was with them. He hoped that Quinn knew what to do.

Quinn nodded her head. "Of course." She got into her pack that she had carried. She pulled out her mother's journal. "Alright. I will get started now." She nodded her head and walked past Dean to begin her work.

SNSNSN

The group had built a campfire.

Quinn was busy writing in the dirt around the campsite. She was almost finished. She had shoved Roy out of her way on countless times. She didn't want him to mess up the symbols that she was putting on the ground. It was one way that the wendigo would stay away from them. She didn't need him to make more work for her.

Haley poked at the fire and looked at Dean who was looking around to keep watch as Quinn continued her work. "One more time, that's…"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean told her.

Roy laughed. That was the most ridiculous thing that he had ever heard.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. "No one likes an asshole Roy. Nor a skeptic." She said before she went back to what she was doing. Quinn looked over at Dean. "Check on your brother. See if he's alright." She told him. She was concerned about Sam.

Dean's eyes softened. He knew that Quinn cared about Sam deeply and wanted him to be alright. He didn't blame her for being worried about his little brother. He was worried about his brother too. Dean nodded his head. "Right." Dean headed over to his brother. He sat down next to his brother. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean…"

"No you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? Hell Quinn is lit up like a damn firecracker. But that must be the Italian blood in her." Dean shook his head.

Sam looked at his brother. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean came over to his brother holding up the journal. "This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession… everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it onto us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just… call us? Why doesn't he… tell us what he wants… tell us where he is." Sam said softly.

"I dunno. But the way I see it, dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean… no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam said to his brother. He wanted to find his girlfriend's killer. He needed to do it. There was no other way. He needed some kind of closure. And doing this was not giving him some kind of closure.

"Okay, alright Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Dean said looking at his brother. He really needed Sam to keep his head in the game and not losing himself in the grief that he felt after losing Jessica.

Sam looked down and then back up at Dean. "How do you do it? How does dad do it?"

"Well for one, them." Dean said looking over at Haley and Ben.

Sam looked over at them. He saw Quinn still working fairly hard on what she was doing.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He told his younger brother. "Plus Quinn is screwed to hell too. She was an only child and now fully an orphan." Dean shook his head. "We have to watch out for her too." Dean let out a sigh. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked at his brother. What else could help them?

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." Dean told Sam with a serious tone.

Sam smiles at his brother.

A twig snapped. "Help me! Please!"

Dean stood up pulling his gun out.

"Help!"

Sam got to his feet shining his flashlight.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told them.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Roy!" Quinn shouted glaring at the man. She was tired of him being so negative. It was just pissing her off more.

"Help! Help me!"

Roy moves back hearing a growl. He pointed his gun. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"No shit." Quinn said rolled her eyes. "That has been what we have been trying to tell you for a little while now." She crossed her arms.

Haley looked to her brother. "It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise."

Something ran past them growling in anger.

Haley shrieked pulling Ben closer to her.

"It's here." Sam said looking around.

Quinn pulled out her gun. She pulled the safety back. She looked around as well.

Roy shot two times into the rustling leaves. "I hit it!" Roy shouted. Roy ran to go and see what he had hit.

Dean turned to Haley and Ben. "Don't move."

"I'll stay with them guys. You two make sure that moron doesn't die. Be careful." Quinn told the brothers.

"We will." Sam told her.

"Good. Go." She told them. She could only hope that he hadn't just signed his death wish papers.

Sam and Dean went after Roy in hopes to stop him from getting killed.

"They'll be alright right?" Haley looked at Quinn with worried eyes. She wanted to know if the boys would be okay.

"The brothers will be fine. They've been raised to this life as have I. We know what to do and not get killed." Quinn explained to her. She was only hoping that the brothers would be alright. She needed them.

"You've been doing this type of thing for a while?" Ben asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Quinn looked at Ben. "Yeah. More than I care to admit. But there is so much that people don't know that are out there." She said softly. "And it is better that way. For no one to know."

Ben looked at her with concern.

"A life like this is dangerous and people do die. But we try to save as many people as possible by killing as many evil ones out there." She said sadly. She looked out into the woods with sad worried eyes. She was going to concerned about the brothers till they got back. Granted hunting in groups was better than hunting alone.

SNSNSN

Sam was sitting against a hollow tree stump. He was holding his dad's journal playing with the lanyard that was attached to the seam. He looked beside him and saw Quinn curled up laying down on her flannel as a pillow. He was worried about her. She had been like a firecracker with Roy. That was her Italian side that was for sure. The wendigo was going to be one of the hardest cases that they were on in a while. Sam wasn't sure how Quinn was going to deal with it when she herself as a child had almost gotten killed by a wendigo when her mother had gone after it.

"Sam I feel your eyes on me." She said turning looking at him. She could always tell when someone was looking at her. It felt like there was burning holes into her skin.

Sam cleared his throat. "Are you okay, Quinn? I mean with us hunting this wendigo." He was worried about her. He didn't want her hurt. He wanted to know if she would be fine hunting this wendigo.

She looked into his hazel eyes. "I will be fine Sam. Honestly. I will be fine." She said with a smile. She looked at the two civilians that were with them. "I'm more worried about them." She shook her head. "They shouldn't be going through this Sam."

"I know. But they want to find their brother." Sam said with a sigh.

"If I had a sibling… I would be doing the same thing." Quinn told Sam.

Dean was with Haley and Ben among the tents that had been torn up.

"I don't… I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said looking at Dean.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said shaking his head.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now thanks to Quinn." Dean said looking over at Quinn who was with his brother. He had to admit that it was nice to see the two of them close again. But he still felt bad that Quinn would not act upon what she felt. She never did. That was the thing that had concerned him the most that she wouldn't get together with his brother or maybe saving it for later. He didn't know. But he knew that Quinn had given them the best protection.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Haley asked with a sigh. She didn't know what to think about this. Not really. She was actually scared that this wendigo was going to kill them all.

Dean thought about it. "Kind of runs in the family." Dean finally admitted. "And her family as well." He hated admitting things to people who were non-hunters who didn't know a single thing.

Sam helped Quinn from the ground and the two of them came over. "Hey." Sam said in a soft tone.

Haley got up.

"So we've got half chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam said kind of a snarl.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Oh what the hell, might as well as count me in too." Quinn told the brothers. A small smile was on her lip. She really wanted to kill that thing so they could get back on the road to find John.

Sam showed the wendigo page in their dad's journal to Haley and Ben. "Wendigo is Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean explained.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked looking at Dean.

Dean picked a couple of things off of the ground. "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said looking at Dean.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam explained.

"Usually it is in mythology books. Usually people don't know what they are reading when they actually get into the books more and finding out that it is real." Quinn said rubbing her face with her hand.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean explained to the two of them.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked softly.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at Sam and Quinn. He moved his attention to Haley.

"Tell me." Haley said softly. She wanted to know the chances of her brother being alive.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…" Dean held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and a white cloth that he had picked up off of the ground. "We gotta torch the sucker."

"Which is not as easy as it sounds. But we really have to try." Quinn said before handing over her lighter that she always carried on her to Dean. "Don't you dare lose that alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean said winking at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Dean's antics.

SNSNSN

Dean led the way through the woods. He had made a Molotov cocktail and was carrying it. He was going to use it as soon as he had the chance to on the Wendigo if it got close enough.

Haley followed behind him, followed by Ben, Quinn, and Sam.

"This is stupid." Quinn said trying not to trip over things. "We don't have much of a chance finding it until something is shown that it has been in this area."

Sam looked at her. "We will find it. I promise Quinn."

"Yeah and a civilian is out there. He might not make it if we can't find that wendigo fast." Quinn said huffing a little bit.

Haley looked back at Quinn and then looked at Dean. "Why is your friend like that?"

"Her mother use to hunt wendigos. Quinn was at the wrong place at the wrong time and she has scars from it nailing her back." Dean told her. "Quinn was just a little girl when that happened."

"Oh…" Haley said looking over at the woman that was with them. There was so much about the woman that seemed to be a sad story. It seemed that way with the three hunters and Haley could tell.

SNSNSN

Sam is now leading the group. "Dean. Quinn."

The two of them caught up to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Quinn looked at the trees.

Sam and Dean also looked at the trees.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam told them.

"I would have to agree with you Sam." Quinn said looking around. "Those prints are too easy to follow."

Growling alerted the three hunters.

The three of them whipped around.

Trees rustled alerting them that it was there.

Haley was standing under a tree. Blood dripped onto her shirt. She looked up and leapt out of the way.

Roy fell to the ground where she was standing.

Dean examined Roy.

Quinn looked around to see if there was anything going on in the area.

Sam went over to Haley to make sure that she was alright. "You okay? You got it?"

"His neck is broke." Dean called to Sam and Quinn.

"How did I know that he was going to end up getting killed. He was fairly mouthy. I don't think that he should have gone out like he did though." Quinn said shaking her head.

Sam helped Haley off of the ground.

There was more growling.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

They take off in a run. Dean, Haley, Ben, Sam, and Quinn were running as fast as they could to try and get away from the wendigo.

Ben fell down taking Quinn with him.

Sam hurried back to help the both of them up off of the ground. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha."

They heard Haley scream.

"Haley?" Ben called.

They ran quickly and find that Dean and Haley were gone.

"Dean!" Sam and Quinn yelled for the elder hunter.

"Fucking hell." Quinn said running her hands through her light brown hair. This was not good. Dean was the better hunter than the two of them. That meant that they were going to work on this together as a team and find Dean and Haley and hopefully find them alive.

SNSNSN

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked the two hunters.

Quinn cleared her throat to Sam to let him know that he should tell Ben. Since she was focusing on walking the heavy terrain of the woods. Her knee was bugging her more than ever now thanks to falling. She couldn't blame Ben though. He was scared. So it was not his fault.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." Sam told Ben. He knew that Ben would probably not like it. But it was true.

Ben looked at the ground and picked something up off of the ground. It was an M&M. "They went this way."

Quinn and Sam laughed.

"Good old Dean." Quinn said looking at Sam. She knew that he was worried about his brother.

Ben handed it to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam said tossing the M&M down onto the ground.

The three of them followed the trail that Dean had put down for them.

"I think he meant for this happen. The wendigo will take Haley and Dean to where Tommy is." Quinn said following behind Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "I will have to agree with you there Quinn."

They found the entrance marked with a sign.

Sam looked at Ben and Quinn before shrugging his shoulders and going inside.

Quinn followed him followed by Ben.

The three of the ignoring the Keep Out No Admittance sign that was above the mine shaft.

SNSNSN

Sam shined the flashlight ahead of them.

Growling was heard alerting them that it was there in the mines with them.

Sam quickly turned off the light. He pulled Quinn and Ben against the wall.

The wendigo came toward them.

Sam covered Ben's mouth before he could scream.

The wendigo took a different path.

Quinn let out a breath of relief. "Come on." She said softly.

The three of them continued on. They didn't know that the floorboards were bad in the mine. They heard the creaking of the floor boards and fell through the floor. The three of them landed on a pile of bones.

Ben noticed the skulls and jumped back.

"Hey." Quinn told him softly.

"Hey…it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam trying to confirm what Quinn was telling the young boy.

The three of them looked up. They saw Dean and Haley hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

Sam and Quinn ran to Dean and Ben ran to his sister.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother.

"Come one apple eyes." Quinn said softly.

"Haley wake up!" Ben called to his sister hoping that it would wake her up.

Sam grabbed his brother and shook him. "Dean!'"

Dean opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked him softly.

Dean winced. "Yeah."

"You certain?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben kept trying with his sister to wake her up.

Sam cut Dean down.

Ben got Haley down.

The three of them helped Dean and Haley to an empty patch on the floor.

Dean whined as he sat down.

"You sure you're alright?"

Dean grimaced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Sam told his brother.

Haley gets the ropes off of her arms. She stood up and spotted her brother. She started to cry. She moved towards her brother. "Tommy…" She touched his cheek.

Tommy's head jerked up.

Haley jumped back and shrieked. She looked at Sam. "Cut him down."

Sam cut him down.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley told her brother.

Dean and Quinn went over to where a pile of stolen supplies were.

Dean picked up the flare guns. "Check it out."

Sam looked over at his brother and Quinn. "Flare guns. Those will work." Sam said with a grin.

Dean laughed twirling the guns.

"Hey you know not to do that." Quinn snapped at Dean. "You'll set them off."

Dean chuckled lightly. "Oh come on Quinn. I won't set them off."

"Oh really now. Last time that you did that you burnt your foot."

"I was 16, Quinn. And you were 12. How could you remember that."

"So you should have known better. And my memory is good. So don't be an ass." Quinn said shaking her head.

Dean handed one to Sam and one to Quinn.

The three of them led the group out into the tunnels.

They heard growling.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said softly to them.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Only you would say that Dean." She shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if she was with a child when it came to Dean Winchester. He wasn't serious for this hunt in the least bit. That was what was concerning her.

"We will never out run it." Haley said to them.

Dean looked at them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam said looking at his brother.

Quinn nodded her head. "I think I understand." She told the older hunter with a nod of her head. She knew that this was probably one of the craziest things that they had ever done when they were on a hunt.

"Alright listen to me. Stay with Sam and Quinn they are gonna get you out of here." Dean told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked Dean.

Dean winked and started to walk away. He sliced his arm open. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on, baby. I taste _good_." Dean shouted to the wendigo to get it to come towards him.

Quinn looked at Sam. "We should move now." Quinn said to him softly.

Sam nodded his head. "Alright, come on. Hurry." He told the three sibling.

They followed Sam and Quinn down the tunnel.

SNSNSN

"Hey you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" Dean shouted.

SNSNSN

Growling was heard.

Sam pointed his gun at it. He lowered it.

"Sam no." Quinn told him.

"What are you going to do Quinn?" He asked concerned of what his best friend and the girl that he cared about as much as he did with Jess when the were younger and that feeling was starting to come back thanks to her trying to help him out. He didn't know if she was going to do what Dean had done.

"Sam get them outta here." Quinn said holding up her flare gun. She wasn't about to allow him to do this. She was going to do this her own way.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. He didn't want her to do this if she wasn't ready to face a wendigo.

"Yes go Sam." She said looking at him. "I have to face that creature sooner or later. I mean it is the one that gave me a few scars. I have to try. Can you let me do that?"

Sam looked into her eyes. "Try to be careful Quinn."

"I always am." She said with a small smile. "You know that." She winked at him before moving towards the tunnels. She grabbed her knife and cut her shoulder open.

"What is she doing?" Haley asked looking at Sam.

"Ciao stronzo tempo per la cena cazzo." Quinn yelled out.

"Come on." Sam told them to get them moving again. He lead the way for the three siblings.

"Is she going to be okay?" Haley asked Sam.

"She's a hunter. She knows what she is doing." Sam told Haley. "I trust the choices that she makes." He hoped that she would be alright. After all she was his snarky best friend. He couldn't' stand to lose her. She was helping him for the past week with what was going on. Losing his girlfriend and she was there with him every step of the way with trying her damnedest to help him out.

Haley nodded her head. She just hoped that he was right about what he said that the girl with light brown hair could handle herself when it came to this type of creature that went bump in the night.

SNSNSN

They went down the tunnel with Sam leading them hopefully to find a way out of there. They heard a shriek from Quinn since she was the only female that had gone looking for it.

Sam bit his lip. He hoped that the wendigo didn't kill her.

Growling was heard again.

Sam pointed the gun at it. He lowered it looking back at the Collins family. "Get him outta here."

"Sam, no." Haley said softly.

"Go! _Go!_ Go!" Sam told them.

"Come on Haley." Ben called to his sister.

Haley and Ben helped their brother Tommy down the tunnel.

Sam held his flare gun ready to shoot. He looked down the tunnel. "Come on. Come on."

Growling was heard again.

Sam turned and the wendigo was right there. Sam shot his flare gun and he missed. He quickly ran after the Collins family knowing that it was bad since he had missed.

"Sam!"

Sam caught up to them. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam told them.

They ran and came to a dead end. This was bad. This meant that they were most likely going to die.

Sam closed his eyes. He knew what he was going to have to do. "Get behind me." He told them.

The three of them hid behind Sam. With how tall Sam was he was able to hide all three of them.

The wendigo was taking it's time coming towards them.

Dean came up behind the wendigo. "Hey!" He shouted.

The wendigo turned.

Dean shot it in the stomach.

The wendigo went up in flames.

Quinn limped over holding her shoulder that she had cut open. She winced every time that she walked. Her knee had been tweaked when the wendigo had shoved her instead of eating her, since it had seen the flare gun in her hands.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean questioned his little brother.

Sam grinned at his brother. He had knew that Dean would be there for them. He saw Quinn standing behind them. He let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she was still alive. That was what mattered to him the most at that moment. He was thankful that the three of them were reunited. He was a little upset with her that she had gone off to go and save the four of them. She was trying to keep him safe. That was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to protect her. She was the youngest out of the three of them. It meant that he and Dean were supposed to protect her.

SNSNSN

The ambulance loaded Tom up into it.

Two police officers were interviewing the youngest Collins.

Sam stood behind Ben.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" The officer asked.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben told them.

Sam nodded his head.

"Alright, we'll go after it first thing."

Haley walked over to Dean. "So I don't know how to thank you."

Dean smirked.

Haley smiled. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah."

The paramedic came up to her. "You riding with your brother?"

"Yeah." Haley said to the paramedic that had asked her.

The paramedic headed back to the ambulance.

Haley turned to Ben. "Let's go."

Ben and Sam nodded at each other.

Haley kissed Dean on the cheek.

Ben waved to Quinn.

Quinn waved back to him. A smile on her lips.

"I hope you find your father." Haley told Dean.

Haley and Ben walked towards the ambulance.

Haley looked at Sam. "Thanks Sam." She looked at Quinn. "Thanks Quinn."

The two of them got into the ambulance.

Sam sat down on the hood with Dean and Quinn.

"Close her up."

The third paramedic closing the doors on the ambulance.

Dean leaned back. "Man, I hate camping."

"Me too." Sam said.

"Me as well." Quinn said shaking her head.

The three of them watched the ambulance go.

"Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?" Dean told his brother.

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed Sam the keys.

The three of them get into the car. They slammed the doors shut almost close in sync.

Sam started the car up. He began to drive away from the wooded area.

SNSNSN

Quinn looked at Sam who was still driving. She was worried about Sam still. She looked over to Dean who was sound asleep.

Sam let out a sigh. "I know you're awake Quinn."

Quinn's cheeks went red. She shifted a little bit.

"Why are you still up?"

"Can't sleep." She told him softly.

Sam looked out of the corner of his eyes at her turning his head just a little bit. "You alright?"

"Yes."

"Quinn you know you didn't have to do that. What you did was reckless."

"I know." She said softly.

"I was worried that the wendigo had killed you."

"He threw me Sam… I'm fine honestly."

"You sure?"

"Tweaked knee. Nothing to really worry about." She told him softly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Just try not to do that again Quinn."

"I won't. I promise." She told him softly.

"I will hold you to that." Sam said as he turned his attention back to driving.

Quinn leaned back onto the seat and closed her eyes. She had to admit what she did was foolish but it was the only thing that she could think of that would keep everyone safe. But she had concerned Sam when she had gone out on her own and had gotten her knee tweaked again. She knew that she was in a bit of trouble because of it. She could only hope that Sam wasn't truly mad at her. She couldn't handle the fact that if he was mad at her. She never wanted him mad at her. It was one of the things that she would have never done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it that was for sure. I hope the next chapter will be up soon which will be Dead in the Water. Hopefully you guys are enjoying Quinn so far. She is a little firecracker isn't she? But Italians sometimes are. So who do you think that she should be with. I would love to hear what you guys think of who she should end up with. Sam or Dean? It's hard to choose. Because both guys have good qualities. Please let me know who you think she should be with. So until next time. I hope you guys won't mind waiting for Chapter 3 Dead in the Water.


	3. Dead in the Water

Authoress Note: Welcome to Dead in the Water Chapter 3 of Point of No Return. This chapter is going to have some awkward scenes for Quinn. She's not use to romance. Please keep that in mind. Granted she likes Sam, but never will act upon it. Dean of course she isn't sure how she feels towards him yet. She is tangled up in their friendship. So it will only be a matter of time before she has to make her choice. But it won't be in the first season. I don't think that would be the right thing to do really just because Sam is dealing with the death of Jess still and well Quinn wouldn't want to be the rebound if Sam does become a couple with her. So without further ado Chapter 3 of Point of No Return.

 **Chapter 3**

Dead in the Water

Dean was busy sitting at the table circling obituaries in a newspaper. He was trying to make sure that it was something that was going to be work for them. He hated the fact that they hadn't been on too many hunts and having Quinn and Sam not sleeping well. It made things a lot harder for him.

Quinn was holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes closed. She was tired. She hadn't slept well due to a nightmare and she knew that Sam hadn't been sleeping well either. He constantly was having nightmares just as much as she was. She didn't know how to help him out on it either. She was willing enough to share a bed with him if it would help him sleep. But she hadn't asked him yet. She was kind of scared to ask him that.

A waitress named Wendy approached the table. She had a smile on her lips. "Can I get you anything else?" She said flirting a bit with Dean.

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen that he was chewing on.

Sam came over and sat down next to Quinn. "Just the check, please." Sam told Wendy politely.

"Okay." She said walking away swing her hips as she walked.

Dean dropped his head and looked at his brother. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile." Dean pointed to Wendy who was wearing short shorts. "That's fun."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We all don't think like you Dean." She snapped.

"Alright alright. Miss I don't want to have fun." Dean said scoffing a bit. He knew that the lack of sleep was getting to her and she was being a bitch to him. But that didn't give her the right to go off on him.

"Fuck off Dean." She said tiredly.

Dean rolled his eyes. He handed his brother the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked in confusion. Now that was odd. No one had a funeral if a body couldn't be found.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam told his brother.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean said looking at his brother.

"The trail for dad. It's getting colder every day." Sam complained. He wanted to find their dad. He wanted to find the answers. Answers that he desperately wanted.

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just…"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you two been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" Dean snapped at the two of them. He hated the fact that they had left him high and dry with John.

"You just had to bring me in didn't you." Quinn snapped. "I had no choice in the matter. So leave it alone Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes as Wendy walked by distracting his brother again.

"Get his attention. You have an easier time getting his attention. I would smack him around." Quinn told Sam softly.

Sam nodded his head knowing that was fairly true. He knew that Quinn would smack him around. "Alright, Lake Manitoc. Hey!"

Dean returned his attention to the two of them. "Huh?"

"How far?" Sam asked.

SNSNSN

The Impala went past a clothesline that had white sheets on it.

Quinn rubbed her face. "You think that this is something for us? Seriously Dean."

"Hey quit being crabby back there." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you Dean."

"Dean leave her alone. You know that she doesn't sleep well." Sam said looking at his brother with a look.

"Hey neither one of you have been sleeping that well." Dean said scoffing. "So why don't the both of you sleep right now."

SNSNSN

The Impala crossed a bridge and passed someone fishing off of it.

Quinn awoke with a start. She rubbed her face and looked at the brothers. Dean was still driving and Sam was asleep.

"You alright back there?" Dean asked looking at her in the rearview mirror. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

Quinn rubbed her face trying to shake off the feeling from the nightmare that she had.

"Nightmare again?"

"Isn't it always? You know it is the same one all of the time. Well it's been the same one since I was 17." She said rubbing her face.

"Quinn you know you have to talk about it." Dean told her still fairly concerned about her. He knew that she didn't like to talk about it.

"I can't Dean. What would you say to someone that is an orphan like me, huh?" She questioned as she looked out the window.

Dean let out a sigh. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to her. It would just make her angry.

SNSNSN

The Impala drove past a sign that read Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI.

"Do you want to wake him up?" Dean questioned looking back at her.

"And why the hell can't you?" Quinn snapped.

"You've been up for the last six hours."

"So? Just wake him up." Quinn said rolling her eyes. She was beginning to get fed up with Dean thinking that it was wise for her to wake Sam up. She would never do that to Sam. It was something that she refused to do.

Dean shook his brother.

Sam jerked awake. "Huh? Wha?"

"We're here Sammy."

Sam rubbed his tired eyes. He still was having nightmares about Jess. But at least he got some sleep this time even if it was a little bit of sleep.

SNSNSN

The Impala pulled up in front of the Carlton house. Dean killed the engine looking at the house. "This is the place I guess."

"There is no guessing on this Dean. This is the place." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

The three of them got out of the car. They walked up the stairs.

Dean knocked on the door.

Will opened the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Yeah, that's right." Will said looking at the three of them.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent David." Dean said introducing them. "We're with the US Wildlife Service." He held up an ID.

SNSNSN

Bill was sitting on the bench at the dock. He was looking out on the lake. A sad expression was written across his face.

Will brought Sam, Quinn, and Dean around to see his father. "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer."

Quinn nodded her head. She understood that. So much that it was kind of surprising that a varsity swimmer would drown in a lake like that when she was a good swimmer.

"She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked softly looking at Will.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you seen any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Quinn told him softly.

Dean walked back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped and turned back looking at Quinn and Sam.

"Can we walk to him?"

Will looked at his father. He looked away. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Quinn and Sam answered.

The two of them walked up to Dean and walked up to the Impala.

"Anything?" Dean asked them.

They shook their heads.

"The old man is distraught that his daughter is gone. I can tell just by looking at him." Quinn told Dean.

"I wouldn't blame him either." Sam said shaking his head.

"Let's go to the police station. Maybe we will be able to find something there." Quinn said softly.

The brothers nodded their heads.

The three of them got into the car.

SNSNSN

Sherif Devins looked at Sam, Dean, and Quinn. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" He was confused of why they were even there.

Quinn crossed her arms. Well this wasn't going like they had hoped it would.

Sam looked at him. "You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Like what?" Jake asked looking at Sam.

The four of them walked into Jake's office.

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." He told the three of them crossing his arms.

The three of them sat down in the chairs.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." Jake told them shaking his head.

"Yeah." Dean laughed. "Right."

Sam and Quinn glanced at Dean. What the hell was he doing. He was acting like an asshole in front of this guy and they were trying to get information that would help them out.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still." He sat down in the chair. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean said looking at him.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake told them looking at Dean.

"I know."

"Anyway…" Jake sighed. "All this… it won't be a problem much longer." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked looking at him. She couldn't help, but wonder why this man was saying this.

"Well, the dam, of course." Jake told Quinn looking at the light brown haired woman that was with the boys.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean said covering up Quinn's small mistake that the youngest hunter had made.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there' won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." Jake said shaking his head. He thought that hit was a downright shame that they were going to allow the lake to pretty much disappear and the town would pretty much be gone by the time that the lake was gone.

"Exactly." Dean said nodding his head.

Andrea tapped on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The three hunters stood up.

"I can come back later." She said softly to Jake.

"Gentlemen and lady, this is my daughter." Jake said introducing them.

"It' a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He said shaking her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said being polite to Dean.

"Hi." Dean said with a smile.

Quinn stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Of course Dean would be so open to flirt with a beautiful woman. It was always how it went. After all that was how Dean was for how long how she knew.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake told his daughter.

"Oh." Andrea said nodding her head.

Lucas moved around his mother.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked.

Lucas walked away and Andrea followed him.

"His name is Lucas." Jake told them.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked looking at Jake concerned.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." Jake said going to the door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The four of them leave his office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea told them.

"Two… would you mind showing us?" Dean asked with a smile. He was hoping that Andrea would show them where to go.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Dean was shamelessly flirting with Andrea and it was making Quinn sick to her stomach and it was becoming awkward. She knew that Dean liked to flirt but so openly like he had been doing made the poor girl uncomfortable.

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

Sam and Quinn shared a look with one another. This was either going to end very shitty or something was going to come out of this trip.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean said with a smile.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She told him. She turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Andrea looked at her son. "We'll go to park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed him on the head.

Dean waved to Jake as they left.

Jake nodded his head.

"Thanks again." Sam said ushering Quinn out of the room.

Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets following Sam out. She had a bad feeling about this.

SNSNSN

Andrea lead the three hunters along the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean said with a smile.

"Thanks." Andrea said not looking at Dean. She didn't believe him not really.

They crossed the street and Quinn couldn't help, but think that Dean was just digging him into a bigger hole that he would not be able to get out of.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean said with a smile.

Andrea looked at him with a look and then looked away when they stopped in front a of a building that said Lakefront Motel."There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said offering a small smile.

"We would have found it, but this one here." Quinn pointed at Dean about to make a comment about him. "He get's lost fairly easy."

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." She began to walk away. "Enjoy your stay."

Quinn laughed loudly. "She got you good on that one Dean."

"Oh shut up." Dean grumbled to Quinn. His green eyes narrowed at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me to shut up." She scoffed before crossing her arms.

"Kids are the best? You don't even like kids, Dean." Sam said looking at his older brother knowing for a fact that Dean didn't like children.

"I love kids." Dean said defending himself.

"Name three children that you even know."

Dean began to think.

Sam waved a hand and walked into the motel with Quinn right behind him.

"You know he doesn't know any kids." Quinn told Sam.

Sam shook his head. "He seems to think he does."

"I'm thinking!" Dean yelled.

"Don't think too much Dean or you will fry your brain cells." Quinn called back to him.

Sam laughed lightly as he got them a room for the night or a few nights. It all depended on how this hunt was to go for them. If it even was a hunt.

SNSNSN

Sam was working on his laptop trying to get all the information that they needed.

Quinn was looking through her mother's journal trying to figure out if there was anything in her mom's journal that could possibly help them out on this case. Her lips were pursed together as she turned the page.

Dean was going through his clothes that he had in his duffle bag.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said not looking away from his laptop.

"Any before that?" Dean asked folding one of his shirts up.

Quinn closed her mother's journal getting up off of the chair that she was sitting on. She put it onto the table. She went to her duffle bag and dug some clothes out. She decided to slip into the bathroom while the boys dealt with this.

"Yeah." Sam could be heard from the bathroom door after she had closed it. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said exasperated at what his brother was telling him.

Quinn began to change out of her skirt and blazer, and white blouse. She slipped jeans on that had holes in the knees. She slipped a burgundy cami on and then a red flannel over top of it. She threw her light brown hair into a messy bun and came out of the bathroom after folding her clothes up.

Dean came over to read over his brother's shoulder. "Why?"

Sam sighed.

Quinn shook her head. "Really Dean? You have to ask that question?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looked at the Tribune homepage. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled to the comment section of an article that he was reading.

Dean pointed at it. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam looked at it. "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clocked a link opening a new page. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." He clicked the photo and scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parent die isn't something you just get over." Dean said shaking his head.

"No shit Sherlock." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Do you want the booby prize or something for saying that. Maybe one of us can actually talk to Lucas."

"I will talk to him."

Sam looked at his brother. "Are you certain that you want to try and talk to him. You might not be that good with kids."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I watched you and Harley here grow up. I didn't do that bad now did I?" Dean huffed.

"You were more like the annoying older brother." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Besides. I don't know why you would think that you would be good with Lucas. You don't like kids Dean. We know this."

"I am going to try. Maybe I can relate to him."

"Or I could."

"Come on Quinn." Dean said arguing with her.

She sighed. "Alright alright. Fine. You can do it." She gave up. She knew that Dean was the eldest he was certainly going to get his way. She certainly wasn't going to get her way that was for damn sure. Not if Dean had something to say about it. He knew what she knew about her and kids. Something would most likely go wrong.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn walked over to Andrea who was watching her son in the park.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked politely.

Andrea looked up at the three hunter. "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas. "Mind if I say hi?" He asked Andrea. He walked over without her giving him answer.

"Tell your friends this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea told them.

Quinn crossed her arms and watched Dean walking over to Lucas.

Sam sat down next to her. "I don't think that's what it's about." He told her softly. He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that Dean was trying to get some sort of answer out of the little boy.

Andrea went back to watching Dean with her son.

Dean walked back over to them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea told them.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean told her softly.

Andrea nodded her head.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked her softly approaching the subject lightly. He didn't want to risk her blowing up at him.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea told them softly. She just wanted her son to be better.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam said softly.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."Dean told her softly.

"He has a point." Quinn said softly. "Kids usually handle things differently than adults do. They understand it better than adults do I think." Quinn smiled a small sad smile.

Lucas got up from the bench.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" She wanted her child to be normal.

The hunters could tell that she wanted her child to begin talking again. Heck they needed him to talk so they knew what was going on here.

Lucas came up with a picture.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea said smiling at her son.

Lucas handed a picture to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean said with a smile.

Lucas headed back over to the bench.

Quinn came over to Dean to look at the picture that Lucas had given to Dean. Quinn looked at Sam and knew that they had work to do.

SNSNSN

Dean and Quinn were inside of the motel waiting for Sam to return. Dean was sitting there in the motel on the bed while Quinn was sprawled out on the couch getting some sleep like Dean had told her to. She had dark circles under her eyes and Dean was worried about her. She had her earbuds in listening to music and sleeping in a little cat nap.

Sam came into the room.

Quinn heard the door opening over her music and rolled right off of the couch landing on the hard floor with a thump. The wind left her lungs.

"You alright Harley?" Dean asked.

Sam went over to help Quinn up to her feet.

Quinn pulled her earbuds out and arrowed her eyes at Dean. "Thanks for the help prick"

Dean held his hands up.

Quinn looked at Sam. "Thanks." She said softly.

Sam nodded his head. "Any time." He said softly. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

Quinn sat back down on the couch.

Sam took a seat next to his brother. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"Oh no that poor boy." Quinn said gasping in shock.

"He drowned?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam said shaking his head.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean said thinking of what else it could be.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam questioned his brother.

"I don't know. Waterwraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source." Dean said thinking.

"It could be a spirit as well." Quinn said looking at Dean and Sam. "But it also means the lake." Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding his head at what Quinn had said.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam said rubbing his face.

Quinn nodded her head.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up and walked towards a chair. "This is gonna happen again soon." Dean said flopping into the chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said lacing his fingers together.

"Yeah, it took both of his kids." Dean said nodding his head.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris… Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said getting up off of his chair.

"Are we certain that we want to do that right now. I mean he lost his kids after all." Quinn said looking at Dean.

"We have to Quinn. It's only right." Dean told her crossing his arms.

Quinn sighed throwing her hands up. "Alright if you say so."

SNSNSN

The three of them walked towards Mr. Carlton who was sitting on a bench on the dock.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out to him.

Mr. Carlton turned and looked at the three young hunters that were approaching him.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam said sticking his hands into his pockets.

Quinn bit her lip. She could see the look in Mr. Carlton's eyes. He was fairly upset with what was going on at that moment. He had after all lost both of his kids. She couldn't help, but feel bad for that man.

"We're from the Department…." Dean began only to get cut off by the grieving father who had lost both of his kids.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." He snapped.

Quinn shook her head and pursed her lips. This was going to be a lot harder than what Dean thought it would have been.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death… we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

Quinn took the brothers by the arms. "Come on." She told them softly.

The three hunters walked back up to the Impala.

"What do you think?" Sam asked the other two.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said rubbing his face.

Sam leaned on the Impala. "So now what?"

Dean went still.

Quinn looked at the older brother concerned. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Huh." Dean looked at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean pulled out the picture that Lucas had drawn. Dean looked over at Sam and Quinn.

"Lucas?" Quinn asked looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Alright let's go." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. Lucas was their best choice right now.

SNSNSN

The three of them stood outside of Andrea's home.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told Dean.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean told her.

Quinn looked at Andrea. "It will only be for a few moments."

Andrea allowed them inside.

"I will just be a few minutes." Dean told her with a sad smile.

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?" Andrea asked running her hand through her hair.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Quinn told the woman.

"We really think something's happening out there." Sam told her as well.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all." Andrea told them.

"If that's what your really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

Andrea sighed and led Dean, Sam, and Quinn to Lucas's room where he was coloring.

Dean entered the room. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?"

Lucas drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Lucas was busy drawing a person in water.

Dean opened the picture of the house he drew and put it in front of him. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Lucas continued to color.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't fee like talking, just like you. But see, my mom… I know she wanted me to be brace. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brace. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked at Dean. He handed Dean another picture with a white church and a yellow house and a boy with a blue ball cap with a red bike.

"Thanks Lucas."

SNSNSN

Sam held the picture of the church that Lucas had drawn.

Quinn looked over Sam's shoulder at it. "So what does this mean for us?" She asked looking at Dean.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said to Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"There are cases… going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explained to Dean.

Quinn went back in her seat rubbing her face. She really wished that Sam didn't say that. It scared her. It scared her a lot.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean huffed looking at his brother.

"Oh come on you two we don't have time for this shit. Not when lives are at store." Quinn snapped at the two of them. She was getting fed up with the two of them fighting.

"Alright, we got another house to find." Sam said with a sigh.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

Sam looked at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart."

"Enough already." Quinn snapped. "Quit being boys. We have a case to finish. Don't make me smack your heads together."

"You know, um… What you said about mom...You never told me that before." Sam said looking at his brother.

"It's no big deal." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure Dean it's not a big deal, but come on." Quinn raid rolling her eyes.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything are we?" Dean groaned. That was the one thing that he didn't want to do.

Quinn scoffed. "Maybe you should have told Sam about it." She shifted in her seat.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We got work to do."

SNSNSN

Dean, Quinn and Sam walked up to a white church.

Dean looked at the picture and compared it. He saw the yellow house.

Sam looked at Dean and Quinn. They had found it.

The three of them walked across the street to the house.

Dean knocked on the door.

A lady came up to the door.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am. But does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean questioned.

The woman allowed the three of them to come into her home. "No sir. Not for a very long time."

Quinn and Sam gave a look to one another.

"Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She sighed. "The police never… I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed out to Dean a number of toy soldiers that were on the table.

"Losing him… you know, it's… it's worse than dying." The woman explained to them.

Dean glanced at Quinn and Sam. He cleared his throat. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

She shook her head. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean picked up a picture off a mirror. He saw Peter in it and there was another boy. He turned it over. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

Quinn and Sam looked at one another.

"Thank you so much for your time ma'am." Quinn said nodding her head a little bit.

SNSNSN

Dean drove down the road.

"Okay, the little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said shaking his head.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Which means he knows something and he doesn't want to tell anyone. He will take it to the grave?"

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam said nodding his head.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean questioned looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam questioned his brother and Quinn.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

Quinn shook her head. "Revenge… More than revenge. Kill anything in its path due to the short amount of time he has left with the lake disappearing right before it."

SNSNSN

Dean, Quinn, and Sam walked up to the Carlton house.

"Mr. Carlton.?" Sam questioned softly hoping that the adult man would hear him.

An engine alerting them. The three of them ran to the back of the house and saw Bill out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey check it out" Dean said to them.

The three of them ran down to the dock.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" Dean yelled.

"Come out of the water! turn the boat around!" Quinn yelled.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled.

Bill kept on going ignoring their yelling pleas of coming back. His boat gets flipped over and it vanishes along with him.

Quinn was about to jump in.

Sam's arms wrapped around her middle to keep her from going in. "No Quinn no."

Quinn held her hand to her mouth. This was the oddest case that they had been on.

SNSNSN

Luca sat in a chair rocking back and forth with his mother at his side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked her son softly.

The three hunters arrived with her father.

Andrea looked over at them. "Sam, Quinn, Dean." She got up putting the bag and container on her chair that she was sitting on. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Jake asked his daughter.

"I brought you dinner." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have time." He said apologizing to his daughter.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" She asked softly.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Jake told his daughter.

Lucas looked up whining. He jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm rushing past Quinn pushing her into Sam.

Quinn's cheeks flushed and pushed herself away from him. She looked away from Sam.

Sam cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked.

Lucas gripped his arm tighter.

"Lucas." Dean said trying to get through to him.

"Lucas." Andrea said.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said trying his best to sooth him. But he wasn't succeeding in that matter.

Andrea pulled her son from Dean. She led him outside.

Lucas continued to look at Dean with wide eyes.

Jake threw his jacket down. He walked into his office.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean followed him into the office.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending… Bill who is a very good swimmer, by the way… into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at the two younger hunters that were with him.

Quinn nodded her head and so did Sam.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean said looking at Jake.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing it impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Dean looked surprised at what Jake had said.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

Quinn bit her lip nervously. This was bad. They had gotten got caught. This was bad.

"Enough. Please. the only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him staring out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get in your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said.

"I have to agree." Quinn said nodding her head to what Sam had said.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake told them.

SNSNSN

Quinn sat in the back drumming her fingers against her leg. She listened to her music.

The light turned green.

Sam looked at the light. "Green."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Light's green." Sam told his brother.

Dean turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know."

"Then why the hell are we going this way. Dean… we are going to get into so much damn trouble." Quinn told him from the back seat. "I don't want to go to jail. Come on."

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to drive.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam said told his brother.

"I'm not so sure." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Oh come on Dean. I think it is done too." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam told his brother.

"Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean asked the two of them.

"Dean?" Quinn asked.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked cutting off Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course he would be worried of why Dean was acting this way.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean told them.

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean told them.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked Dean. He was shocked at how his brother was talking.

Dean glanced at Sam and then looked at Quinn who had the same look on her face. He could see the confusion in her eyes. "Shut up." Dean told Sam.

"Dean this is so unlike you. Worried about a child." Quinn said looking at him still confused of why he wanted to do this.

"Shut up." Dean said as he drove somewhere else.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew where Dean was going. She knew that Dean was going to Andrea's home to check on the kid, Lucas.

SNSNSN

The three of them had arrived at the house.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam told his brother.

Dean rang the doorbell.

Lucas opened the door.

"Lucas?" Dean asked in surprise.

Lucas took off.

"Lucas!"

The three of them ran following Lucas up the stairs and to the door that had water coming out from underneath the door.

Lucas pounded on the door.

Dean moved him to Sam and Quinn. Dean kicked the door open.

Sam ran into the bathroom.

Quinn followed him as he began to pull Andrea out of the tub. "Sam!" She shouted. She grabbed Andrea as well to try and get her out of the water.

The two of them tried to pull her up.

Quinn slipped on the water landing on her ass next to the tub. She gasped loudly when she landed harshly on the ground.

Sam yelled loudly pulling Andrea up. He looked over at Quinn.

Andrea coughed up water.

SNSNSN

Sam, Andrea and Quinn were sitting in the living room.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked Andrea.

"No." Andrea said softly..

Dean looked through notebooks that were on the bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." Andrea began to cry. "I'm going crazy." She put her hands on her face.

"No you're not. Tell me what happened."Sam told her softly.

"Everything." Quinn said softly.

"I heard… I thought I heard…. there was this voice." Andrea told the two of them.

"What did it say?" Sam asked looking at her.

"It said…. it said 'come play with me.'." Andrea sobbed. "What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a scrap book that said Jake 12 years old. He looked through it closing it again. He came over to them. He put the book down in front of her. He opened it to a page with a picture of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures." She moved her finger over another picture.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said looking at her.

"Bill and the sheriff… they were both involved with Peter."Sam said looking at his brother.

"Meaning…." Quinn said getting up off of the couch. "I see what you mean Dean. Meaning this ain't done yet. We have to put Peter to rest."

"What about Chris? My dad… what are you talking about."

Dean looked sideways at Lucas. "Lucas?"

Lucas was staring out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked softly.

Lucas opened the door and walked outside.

Quinn, Dean, Sam, and Andrea followed Lucas outside.

"Lucas, honey?"

Lucas stopped looking around. He then looked at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there okay?" Dean told her.

Sam ran up to the Impala and got the shovels from the Impala as Andrea dragged her son back into the house.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean began to dig.

Sam's shovel hit something.

The three of them dug with their hands. They found the red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said softly.

"Who are you?" Jake said looking at the three of them pointing a gun at them.

The three of them looked at Jake.

"Jake you don't want to do this." Quinn said putting her shovel down as Sam and Dean done the same.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said softly.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake demanded to know the truth.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean snapped at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said with narrowed eyes.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean snapped at Jake.

Andrea ran up. "Dad!"

"And now you got one serious pissed-off spirit."

"One very pissed off spirit that is going to kill." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's going to God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake questioned Sam.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam snapped at Jake.

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane." Jake said looking at the three of them.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean snapped. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked looking at her father with wide eyes.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of of course say more. We're trying to help you guys out." She snapped.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me."

Jake looked at his daughter.

"Tell me you… you didn't kill anyone."

Jake looked away.

"Oh my god." Andrea said bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Dean glanced at Sam and Quinn.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with theses drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said pleading with his daughter.

"Alright, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean told them.

Andrea turned her head and gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled for his grandson.

The five of them ran towards the lake. They needed to get Lucas away from that lake right now.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yelled.

Lucas was dragged under the water.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean ran to the dock and the three of them jumped into the water to get Lucas.

"Oh my God!" Andrea removed her jacket.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam yelled.

"No! Lucas!"

"Andrea just stay there please." Quinn shouted to her.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam said diving back under.

Quinn went under as well.

Dean came up.

Sam came up next and then Quinn.

"Sam? Quinn?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"Lucas, where are you?"

Jake takes off his jacket as Sam, Dean, and Quinn dove down. Jake waded into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm sorry."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea yelled for her dad.

"Peter. Lucas… he's, he's just a little boy. Please. It's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake yelled.

Quinn, Dean, and Sam surfaced to get air.

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled.

Peter surfaced.

"Just let it be over!" Jake got dragged under.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!"

The three of them dived under again.

"No!" Andrea shouted.

Sam came up. He shook his head.

Dean surfaced next. He shook his head too.

Quinn came up. "Give me a little help." She yelled for them. She had the little one in her arms.

Dean swam over to Quinn to help her with Lucas.

Quinn panted. She swam over and got out of the lake after Sam and Dean got out with Lucas.

Andrea held her son close to her.

Lucas shot up coughing.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn walked out of the motel.

Dean opened the car door.

Sam threw the duffel into the car.

Quinn looked at Sam and shook her head pushing it further into the car.

Dean elbowed Sam when he saw his little brother staring at Quinn's jean clad bottom as she was reaching into the car.

Sam cleared his throat. "Look, we're gonna save everybody." Sam told Dean.

"I know." Dean said shaking his head.

"Sam, Dean, Quinn." Andrea said walking up with her son.

Dean turned and smiled. "Hey."

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said looking down at her son who was carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insister on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked looking up at his mom.

"Of course." Andrea said with a smile kissing her son fondly on the top of the head.

Dean looked at Lucas. "Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said walking with Lucas towards the car.

Quinn looked at Dean who was being kind to this kid. He had grown fond of this little boy. Quinn smiled a small smile. She knew Dean had a soft spot for kids since he helped with Sam and her when they were little kids while John and her mom was out hunting.

Sam looked at Andrea. "How you holding up?" He asked softly to her.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea told him softly.

Sam sighed. "Andrea I'm sorry."

"We both are." Quinn said looking at Andrea as well.

Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Quinn walked over to Dean and Lucas. She crossed her arms looking at them.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said with a smile.

"That's right. Up high." Dean said holding his hand up for a high-five.

Lucas gave him a high five grinning.

Quinn chuckled lightly. She had to admit that it was adorable to see Dean acting like this that was for sure.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean told Lucas softly.

"Alright."

Andrea came up and kissed Dean on the lips. "Thank you."

Dean thought for a moment. He scratched his head and went around the car. "Sam, Quinn move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." He said getting into the car.

"Sure thing loverboy." Quinn said getting into the back of the Impala.

Sam got into the car.

Dean turned the car began to pull out and looked in the rear view mirror at Andrea and Lucas who were waving goodbye to them.

Quinn laughed lightly. "It was adorable how you handled Lucas, Dean." Quinn said with a coy smile. She was going to enjoy holding this up over his head.

"Shut it Harley. I've almost had enough of your mouth." Dean snapped at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Dean… it's just a child and you know it. Lucas is looking up to you now. He knows that you saved his life."

"No, Quinn you were the one that saved him." Dean said looking back at her.

Quinn shook her head. "You were able to get through to him. You were able to help in ways that no one else couldn't." She told him. Granted she had saved him from drowning, but it was Dean that broken through to get the answers that they needed. It meant a lot that they were able to save Andrea and Lucas from death.

Dean groaned. "Alright." Dean said as he continued driving.

"Mind turning up the heat though?"

"Why?" Dean asked not looking back at her.

"I'm freezing. Do I need to say more?" She asked rubbing her arms.

"No, not at all Quinn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Dead in the Water. I hope that you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this one that is for sure. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. I hopefully will update with the next chapter soon. Still no pairing choice yet. I am kind of keeping this even between the two brothers since she is friends with them both. So Quinn is going to be in for a bumpy ride and so are the brothers. Until next time.


	4. Phantom Traveller

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 and Phantom Traveller. This one was a bit harder to write. What will happen when Sam finds out about Dean's fears and what will Quinn do. I edited this a lot. So I hope that you guys like it. I mean after all it is something different for me that is for sure. But I hope that you like this chapter. Without further ado Phantom Traveller. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

Phantom Traveller

Dean was sound asleep on his stomach in the motel that they had stayed at for the night.

Quinn was sound asleep on the other bed, resting on her side, curled into a ball with her hand well-placed underneath her pillow. Her eyes were screwed into tight lines, something that only happened during nightmares.

The door opened and someone stepped into the motel room.

Dean woke up and slipped his hand under his pillow. He turned and saw Sam carrying coffee and pastries. What the hell was his brother doing at this ungodly hour with coffee and pastries? It couldn't be that early in the morning, could it?

"Morning sunshine." Sam said holding the items up in a peace offering way. He really hadn't meant to wake Dean up, and he could only hope that Quinn wasn't awoken with a start.

Both men turned their heads after hearing a thump of someone falling out of the motel bed.

"Son of a bitch." Quinn grumbled tiredly from her new spot on the floor, rubbing her sore ass carefully. She never wanted to fall out of bed again, at least not from being woken up in the worst way possible.

Dean groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Uh, it's about five forty-five." Sam sheepishly, looking at the two of them. He really hadn't meant to wake them up like that.

Quinn stood up, fixing her shirt and allowing the blanket to fall as she rubbed her face tiredly. She hadn't slept that well and again, it showed. She gave Sam a look, frowning with her arms crossed, for waking her up.

Sam gave her the "I'm sorry I woke you" look, seeing as he hadn't really meant to wake her up, not when she was already a light sleeper.

"Five forty-five in the morning?" Dean asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"Yep." Sam replied simply to his brother's question.

"Where does the day go?" Dean questioned sarcastically, sitting up and shaking his head tiredly. It felt like he had just gone to bed not that long ago.

"Don't you mean night, Dean?" Quinn corrected, going through her bag to find something to wear. She shook her head at what Dean had said. Night-time sleeping was hard for them. They learned to sleep lightly in the event of a new case popping up.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dean questioned his brother, wanting a straight up answer about how much sleep Sam had gotten.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours." Sam lied to them both. In truth he hadn't gotten any sleep, nor would he today.

"Liar. I was up at three, and you and Harley were watching a George Foreman infomercial." Dean said with a look towards the two younger hunters.

"Hey what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam said sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Quinn shook her head. "We were supposed to share a bed and you were being stubborn." She complained, huffing a little bit and crossing her arms in agitation.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked looking hard at Sam. He knew at least Quinn had gotten some sleep because she had been in the bed when Sam came through the door this morning.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. It really didn't seem like a big deal to him.

Quinn looked at him incredulously. "Not a big deal Sam, seriously?"

Sam looked at her sheepishly, not wanting to set her off.

"Yeah, it is." Dean told his little brother, seeing the sheepish look that he was giving Quinn.

"Look, I appreciate your concern…." Sam began to say.

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's our job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." Dean cut in quickly, smirking.

Quinn scoffed. "Asshole." She muttered, shaking her head at what Dean was saying. She had to admit that Dean was being a bit of an asshole, and she didn't like it.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean asked worriedly, looking at Sam.

Sam crossed the room silently and handed Dean and Quinn their coffees.

Quinn thanked him by nodding her head, still silently worrying about Sam. He hadn't been sleeping well, then again neither was she, but she didn't want to bring her problems up and bother Dean or Sam.

"Yeah. But it's not just her." Sam rubbed his face. "It's everything. I just forgot you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean told his brother.

"So, what? All this it… never keeps you up at night?" Sam questioned his brother. He wanted to know the honest truth of what Dean was going to say.

Dean shook his head.

"Never? You're never afraid?"

"No not really."

Sam walked over and pulled out a knife that Dean had under his pillow.

Dean snatched it back quickly. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Sam said shaking his head, then looking at Quinn. "What about you?"He wondered what she had to say about the situation.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Of course Sam. I get nightmares. You knew that though." She told him, shaking her head and biting at her lower lip.

"You aren't afraid to go to sleep?" Sam asked, surprised, looking at her with wide hazel eyes.

"I have two more than capable hunters with me, besides myself. I'm not afraid to go to sleep. It's just hard to stay asleep because of the nightmares." She said softly rubbing her arm distractedly.

Dean's phone began to ring and he answered it, "Hello?"

" _Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."_

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

" _No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else and… uh, I think it could be a lot worse."_

"What is it?"

" _Can we meet in person?"_

Dean looked at Quinn and Sam for their thoughts, and Quinn nodded her head. Another hunt was something they needed, something to keep their minds off the nightmares.

"Alright, we will be there soon." Dean told Jerry before getting off of the phone with him.

SNSNSN

The three young hunters arrived where Jerry was, a hanger of some sort. The three of them walked beside Jerry.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to do be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out." Jerry explained to Sam.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked as he followed Jerry.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie." A man chimed in, obviously hearing what they were talking about and thinking that they were talking about the movie _Poltergeist_.

Quinn groaned and continued to walk past Sam. She didn't think that it was wise for that man to even be talking and listening in on the conversation they were trying to have with Jerry.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry snapped at the men that were working.

The three young hunters followed Jerry away from the hearing of his workers.

"Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." Jerry continued explaining to them. "Your dad said you were off at college." He began, looking curiously at Sam. "You and your friend were off at college. Two different ones right?" He asked.

Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah, I was. I'm… taking some time off." He didn't want to mention Jessica, nor let Jerry know that he was a full time hunter, yet again.

Quinn put her hands in her pockets. "I'm taking some time off as well." She didn't want to admit that she wasn't just taking time off, and she knew that Sam was doing the same thing.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell." He complimented, looking at Sam with an appraising eye. "He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised. Now that was something that he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?" Jerry asked, curious about the Winchester patriarch.

"He's um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean responded, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to tell Jerry that their father had gone missing.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" Jerry asked with a jovial smile. He liked the idea that he got Sam for not being able to get ahold of John.

Dean laughed.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam said shaking his head.

"And Quinn too." Jerry said the smile on his face grown.

"I'm not sure if I am any good…" Quinn said holding up her hands. She wasn't sure of what to say about what Jerry had said. She was sure that he hadn't heard about her from John.

"John talked about you too." Jerry told her with a chuckle.

Quinn looked at Dean in confusion. What did Jerry mean by that?

"I got something I want you guys to hear."

Quinn and Sam shared a look with one another. Now this was something that they were going to have to see.

SNSNSN

"I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." Jerry said putting a cd into his computer. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry hit play so they could hear the recording.

" _Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485… immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message…. May be experiencing some mechanical failure…."_

A loud whooshing sound is heard over the recording.

Quinn blinked a few times. Now that wasn't normal. Not in the least bit.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people onboard. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh… well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked Jerry looking at him.

"No, I don't." Jerry told them, shaking his head.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors." Sam told Jerry.

Quinn nodded her head. "It will help us out greatly."

"Alright." Jerry told them with a nod of his head.

"And, uh, anyway, we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked Jerry, hoping that they would be able to get to see the wreckage of the plane and look for clues.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage… guys, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

Dean frowned. That was something that he didn't like the sound of, but he knew what to do. "No problem."

SNSNSN

Quinn and Sam were waiting for Dean outside of a Copy Jack.

Quinn groaned rubbing her face. "How long does it take your brother just to get a few IDs?"

"I don't know. But this is ridiculous." Sam said shaking his head. He didn't like that it was taking Dean so long to make some simple IDs for the three of them.

"I have to agree with you there on this." She tapped her foot on the ground. "He's probably flirting with the girl in there." She said rolling her eyes. She knew Dean fairly well.

"Yeah. You are probably correct."Sam said nodding his head.

Dean came out of the Copy Jack with the ID's in hand.

A woman went in that was fairly attractive. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Dean said with a smile.

Sam cleared his throat. "You've been in there forever."

Dean held up the three ID's. "You can't rush perfection." He told his brother and friend. He wouldn't admit that he was flirting with a woman that was in there.

Sam looked at the ids. "Homeland Security?" He took one of the ID's.

Quinn took one that was hers. "You put me as a trainee? Seriously?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He should've known that she was going to complain about her ID. He had to put her down for a trainee since she did look the youngest out of the three of them. So it wasn't a fault on his part. It was on her.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us." Sam told his brother, shaking his head. He really didn't like the thought of doing this. This was probably the deepest undercover that they ever had to go.

"Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean told them. They needed to do something to get in to look at that plane, and this was the best idea that he could come up with.

"You just had to put me as a trainee? Why Dean?" Quinn crossed her arms. She really wanted to know where he had gotten the idea to do that to her. There was no way that she still looked so young.

"Harley, look at yourself in the mirror." Dean said looking at her. To him, she still looked like a teenager.

Quinn threw her hands up into the air. "Don't you say it. Don't you dare say it." She warned,looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Dean, are you trying to say she's a teenager?" Sam asked,looking at his brother. "You know that's not true." To Sam she didn't look like a teenager, she looked grown up.

"But it is." Dean said, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Stupid bastard." She mumbled to herself as she got into the car. She slammed the door harshly, curling up in the back seat in anger.

"Hey, watch Baby's doors." Dean scolded her.

"Oh shut up." She snapped, irritated with him. Just how dare he.

Sam and Dean soon followed, getting into the Impala.

Dean looked at his brother. "Alright, so what do you two got?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You can tell him."

Sam nodded his head. "Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, looking over at his brother. Now that was something that he needed to hear.

"Listen." Sam played the tape, which he had fixed with Quinn.

" _No survivors!"_

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Dean said looking at his brother in confusion.

"Got me." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, not knowing what to really tell him.

"So what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Dean asked, curious as to what his brother would say.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers." Sam explained, trying his best to explain to his older brother.

Dean hummed at the thought.

"Flight 401." Quinn piped up from the back seat. "The airline that salvaged some of its parts and put them into other planes and then the spirits of the pilot and copilot haunted the flights."

"I remember." Dean said nodding his head.

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Sam suggested to Dean, hoping that they were dealing with the same thing Quinn had been talking about.

"Alright, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?" Dean asked looking back at Quinn and then looking at his brother.

Quinn handed Sam the list. "There you go." She said, getting comfortable in the back seat to make sure that she wasn't sitting too close to him and wouldn't be looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile.

Quinn smiled a small smile back at him.

"Third on the list. Max Jaffey." Sam told his brother.

"Why him?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam explained to his brother.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Quinn and I spoke to his mother." Sam said looking at his brother.

"So it means we know where to find him. The Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital." Quinn told Dean with a coy smile.

"Alright let's get to work then." Dean said starting the Impala up. He pulled the car out and began to drive towards the hospital. He hoped that they would be able to get the answers that they needed.

SNSNSN

Max walked with Sam, Dean, and Quinn with a cane helping him along. "I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security." He told them.

"Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple of questions…" Dean said walking with Max. He really hoped that Max would tell them something that would help them out.

"If you don't mind." Quinn said with a smile.

Max looked at her. "Anything for you." He said with a smile.

Quinn smiled softly. "I'll handle this boys." She said quietly.

"Alright." Dean said looking at her. He knew why Max was taking a liking to her.

Sam shifted a bit, not liking the idea that Quinn was doing this work for them, and all because Max had taken a liking to her.

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything… unusual?" She asked with a smile, being very professional with Max. She was turning on her charm, which she knew that some men had a weakness for, especially because of how she looked. After all she was most likely around his age and she was pretending to be a trainee, who was supposed to handle things like this.

"Like what?" He asked, leaning forward and looking into her eyes.

"Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices. Anything like that?" She asked with a small smile coming to her pale lips.

"No, nothing." Max said shaking his head.

"Mr. Joffey…" Dean began.

"Jaffey." Quinn corrected him giving him a look.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Can we ask why?" Quinn asked, leaning forward a little bit and crossing her legs.

"I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash." He told her.

Quinn nodded her head. "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?" She asked softly, touching his hand lightly with her small one.

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max said, looking away from her. He really didn't want to talk about it any longer than he had to.

"Please. It will be a great deal of help for us. You did see something up there? We need to know what you saw." She asked in a pleading tone, turning her charm up even more.

"No. No, I was... delusional. Seeing things."

"Seeing things? It's okay. Just tell us what you thought you saw, please." Quinn pleaded yet again.

Sam looked over at Quinn. He had to admit that she was doing fairly well with this job. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest, watching her turn on the charm. She was his friend, but it bothered him that she had to use her charms to get answers, and Dean would so willingly allow her to do this.

"There was… this…. man. And, uh, he had these…. eyes…. these, uh… black eyes. And I saw him… or I thought I saw him."

"What?" Dean asked with confusion.

"He opened the emergency exit. But that's… that's impossible right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door." Max said nervously.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at Max.

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?" Sam asked looking at Max.

"What are you, nuts?" Max said looking at Sam.

Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion. Now this was why he didn't like cases like this.

"He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me." Max told them.

Quinn looked at Max and patted his hand lightly. "Thank you for telling us this Max." She said with a smile. "I think you don't realize how much this is going to help us out."

SNSNSN

The Impala pulled up in front of a house.

"So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C."

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said to his brother.

The three of them got out of the car.

Quinn rolled her eyes at what Dean had said.

"Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." Dean said shaking his head.

"Maybe we might be dealing with something that we aren't expecting. Maybe it's a demon? Who knows, but whatever it is we have to figure it out fast, before someone else dies." Quinn said, shaking her head. She didn't want to have another death before they could figure it out and save more people.

"Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Sam suggested.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Oh come on Dean." Quinn said looking at the elder brother. "You never know what we are going to run into on this type of job and you know it." She shook her head.

Sam looked at the perfectly ordinary house. Perhaps this wasn't a house that belonged to a creature. Perhaps Dean was right. Maybe this wasn't a creature's home, but at least Quinn was keeping an open mind about this entire thing.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn sat across from Mrs. Phelps.

Sam looked at the framed photograph of a man. "This is your late husband?" He asked, looking at Mrs. Phelps.

"Yes, that was my George." She said softly, sounding broken that her husband was gone.

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asked softly hoping not to upset her. That was the last thing that they needed,an upset widow.

"Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was terrified to fly? For him to go like that…." The wife said softly as more tears slipped from her eyes.

Quinn looked at the woman. "We can understand that Mrs. Phelps." Quinn said softly. "We understand how you feel." Quinn said in an understanding tone.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked softly, hoping that this question wouldn't set her off.

"Thirteen years." She replied to Sam's question with ease, but was still broken as before. She couldn't quite understand why these three young ones were asking such questions.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything… strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked hoping that his wife had noticed something off about her husband. Perhaps they could get to the bottom of this quick.

"Well… ugh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She said looking at them. She wasn't sure of what they were digging for. She didn't think that having acid reflux was anything bad. Or anything that was out of the ordinary. People had acid reflux all of the time.

The three hunters looked at one another. That was not what they were hoping for, an answer. They were really hoping that it would be something that would help them out, but it wasn't going to help at all.

SNSNSN

The three of them came down the stairs, out of the Phelps home.

"I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said running his hands through his hair.

Quinn rubbed her face. "No it doesn't."

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage." Dean told the two young hunters.

"Okay." Sam said looking at them. He really didn't want to go this route. "But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

Quinn nodded her head. "I have to agree with you there Sam. Time to get costumes to look the part."

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean and Quinn exited Mort's For Style. All three of them wearing crisp black suits with white shirts.

Sam adjusted his collar.

Quinn smoothed out her skirt that she wore. She kind of admitted the skirt was a little bit tight. But there was nothing that she could do about it. They didn't have a good size for her.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean complained.

Quinn shook her head. Of course Dean had to say something like that.

"No, you don't." Sam said looking at his brother. A small smile began to play on his lips. "You look more like a…. seventh-grader at his first dance."

Quinn laughed lightly.

"I hate this thing." Dean said looking down at himself.

Sam gave his brother a look. "You want into that warehouse or not?"

Quinn got into the car.

Dean got in and so did Sam. He started up the Impala.

"Just go easy Dean, alright." Quinn said digging through her bag.

Dean looked back at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Quinn pulled out the very little makeup that she had. "Well I have to look the part don't I?"

Dean nodded his head, not understanding.

"Well then I have to put makeup on." She said, rolling her eyes. It was the simplest thing in the world and Dean was probably being an ass about her putting makeup on. She was a girl after all.

SNSNSN

They walked into the warehouse and showed their badges to the security guard.

The man nodded his head and allowed them into the wreckage room.

The three of them walked among the plane wreckage.

Dean pulled out a device and put earbuds into his ears.

"What is that?" Sam asked, looking at his brother in confusion.

"It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean told his brother.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?"

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said shaking his head.

"Come on boys we have work to do. No bickering." Quinn said, walking around the wreckage while looking at it. She didn't want to hear either of the brothers fighting about stupid stuff like an EMF detector that Dean had made from an old Walkman.

Dean's grin disappeared. He ran the EMF over a piece of the wreckage that had yellow dust on it. An audio spike alerted him that it was something important. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean scratched at the yellow dust and got some on his hand. "What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out." Sam scraped some of the yellow dust into a bag.

Quinn heard something. "Come on, we gotta go now." She said, looking at them before they hurried out.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn peered around the next corner and walked out normally. An alarm blared and they ran to the gated exit.

Dean pulled off his suit jacket. He threw it over the barbed wire fence.

The three of them climbed up over it. The boys jumped down easily.

"Okay. One of you better catch me since someone decided on me wearing heels." She warned,looking at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"Jump Quinn. I'll catch you." Sam told her.

Quinn jumped and Sam caught her easily in his arms, making sure that she didn't hit the ground and hurt herself. "Thanks." She said as he put her down on her feet.

Dean grabbed his jacket. "Well these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean said, taking off.

Quinn and Sam followed. The last thing that they needed was to be caught and arrested for impersonating someone that they shouldn't have been impersonating.

SNSNSN

Jerry looked at the yellow stuff that Sam had gotten off of the exit door.

"Huh. This stuff is covered is sulfur." Jerry told them.

"You're sure?" Sam asked looking at Jerry, hoping that Jerry was right with what he was telling them.

"Take a look for yourself."

Banging outside alerts Jerry that something was wrong.

"You effin' piece of crap…" A man began to say.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry said leaving.

Dean went over to look in the microscope.

"Hey, Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down…"

Quinn shook her head. "Sounds like someone doesn't know their freaking job around here." She said running a hand through her light brown hair.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue." Dean said to them.

"Demonic possession?" Sam questioned, wondering if that was what they were dealing with. Sulfur usually meant a demon.

"Certainly sounds like it." Quinn said, crossing her arms. Of course, she was really hoping that she wasn't right about demonic possession to begin with.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said, rubbing his face.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible." Sam said, crossing his arms. This was something different for them. This was the first time that this stuff was happening with planes.

"This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but use them to take down an entire airplane?"

""You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked his brother.

"Never."

Sam looked at Quinn.

"I've never heard of something like this happening either. This is one strange case, that is for sure." Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips. "Come to think of it, I don't think mum ever heard something about that either, in all of her years of hunting." She shook her head, trying her best to think of if there was ever a point that her mother had come across anything like that. She shook her head. "No. In fact I know she hadn't."

SNSNSN

Dean was reading something on one of the beds while he sat on the other. Sam was on his computer and Quinn was reading something in her mother's journal.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam said as he continued to look around on his computer, trying to get as much information that he could get.

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean told his brother.

"I've been looking through my mom's books that she had." Quinn groaned rubbing her face. "I haven't found anything in them either. She would have known something."

Dean looked over at her and saw the concerned look in her eyes. He knew that Quinn missed her mom.

"Well, that's not exactly true Dean. You see, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked, getting up onto his feet. "Alright, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam said rubbing his face lightly. All this research was beginning to make his head swim, and they still hadn't figured anything out. What could be causing this, what type of demon would it be?

Dean snorted before turning around.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. And I wish dad was here."

"Yeah me too."

"You two aren't the only one." Quinn said rubbing her face. "This is not normal, not even for us. John would have been able to figure it out."

Dean's phone began to ring. He answered it. "Hello?"

" _Dean it's Jerry."_

"Oh, hey Jerry."

" _My pilot friend… Chuck Lambert is dead."_

"Wha… Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Quinn stood up on her feet and put her hands into her jean pockets. This might help them in their case. She could only hope that it would help.

" _He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?"

" _About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."_

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

" _I'm sorry?"_

"Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, alright? We'll catch up with you soon." He hung up his phone.

Sam looked at Dean. "Another crash?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?" Sam and Quinn asked at the same time in confusion.

"Nazareth." Dean said, leaving the motel room.

Quinn and Sam quickly followed Dean out the door to get to the Impala.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn had gotten another sample from the plane that had gone down with Jerry's friend in it.

Quinn had her arms crossed leaning against Jerry's desk.

Jerry was looking through a microscope at what the three hunters had given to him.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked.

Jerry looked at Dean and nodded his head.

"Well, that's just great. Alright, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him." Dean said crossing his arms.

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be good news." Sam said, moving away from where Quinn was leaning against the desk.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked, looking at his little brother.

"Chuck's plane." Quinn said, looking at him.

"It went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485." Sam explained.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" Jerry asked them.

"It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean explained.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam explained to them.

"Meaning that this will probably happen again." Quinn said crossing her arms and biting her lip a little bit.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"No survivors." Quinn piped up, looking at Sam as she pushed herself off of the desk. "Meaning it is going after the ones that lived. It is trying to finish the job that it started. This is sounding more and more like Final Destination to me. You can't cheat Death. You will always piss Death off and it comes for you in the end." She shook her head at the thought. "We have work to do, and we have to move fast before any other survivors die in another crash."

SNSNSN

Dean drove down the road.

Quinn was in the back seat checking that they had everything to expel the demon and make sure that it went back to Hell like it was supposed to.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey. And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up his phone.

Quinn looked up at Sam. "Any luck?" She asked, hoping that he had some kind of luck. Perhaps it was some survivors that wouldn't be flying anytime soon.

"Alright that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean said he continued to drive.

"Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job." Sam told them.

"That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel." Sam told his brother.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass." Dean told Sam.

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam told Dean. "God we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it." Dean said pulling over.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam said in shock.

"Harley, get your ass in the front seat, now." Dean commanded, moving to the back quickly.

Quinn moved quickly and got into the driver's seat.

"Sam, I suggest you buckle up." Dean said buckling himself up.

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion.

Quinn pulled out onto the road after buckling herself in and drove fast down the road, faster than Dean daredgo.

Sam reached over and pulled his seatbelt on quickly. He hadn't been in the car when Quinn had learned to drive. That was Bobby and Dean. That would probably be the reason and only reason why Dean was allowing her to drive at that moment.

SNSNSN

The three of them rushed in and checked the departure board to see when Amanda would be leaving the airport.

"Right there." Sam said pointing. "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." He said picking up the phone.

" _Airport Services."_

"Hi. Gate thirteen."

" _Who are you calling, sir?"_

"I am trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant of flight, um…"

"424." Quinn mouthed to him.

"Flight 424." Dean said sending a thankful look towards Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head. She knew that Dean would be thankful for what she had told him. That was one of the good things about her being on hunts. She had a good memory most of the time.

" _Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen."_

Quinn put her hands in her pockets. "This better work Dean."

"I am sure that it will Harley." Dean told her with a look.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Come on." Dean mumbled. He could only hope that he wasn't too late getting a hold of her. He wasn't going to like the other idea if this plan didn't work out for them.

" _This is Amanda Walker."_

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

" _Karen?"_

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so…"

" _Wa… Wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her."_

Dean's eyes widened. "You what?"

" _Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"_

"Uh, well… there must be some mistake."

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not going as well as they hoped it would.

" _And how would you even know I was here?"_

Sam goes around his brother trying to hear what was going on. His arm brushed against Quinn's.

Quinn shivered at the contact.

" _Is this one of Vince's friends?"_

"Guilty as charged."

" _Wow this is unbelievable."_

"He's really sorry."

" _Well you tell him mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"_

"Yes, but… he really needs to see you tonight, so…"

" _No, I'm sorry. It's too late."_

"Don't be like that. Come one. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

" _Really?"_

"Oh yeah."

" _Look, I've got to go. Um… tell him to call me when I land."_

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean groaned. "Damn it. So close."

" _Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines."_

"Alright, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that planed." Sam told them.

"I agree there." Quinn said nodding her head to what Sam had said.

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second." Dean said, his eyes wide and panicky.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes."

"I'll help him with that." Quinn said nodding her head.

Dean looked at Sam and Quinn anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned about his older brother.

"No, not really."

Quinn looked at Dean in confusion. "What's wrong Dean?" She asked, looking over his scared expression. She had never seen him like this. Not this scared.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…"

"Flying?" Sam asked looking at Dean. Now this was a shock to him. His big brother afraid of flying? That was something new to him.

"It's never really been an issue until now." Dean complained. He would rather be driving at that moment instead of talking about this with his brother.

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking. Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

Sam let out a sigh.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Quinn and I will go up."

"What?"

"We will do this on our own." Sam told his brother again, hoping to get his point across to him.

"What are you nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "Dean we can do it together, the three of us. Or Quinn and I can do it. I'm not seeing a third option here."

"He has a point Dean. Sama and I can handle it. I mean, you don't like flying. Sam and I will be fine."

Dean shook his head. "No…"

Quinn groaned. "You're scared of flying Dean. You're better on the ground."

"I'll go." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Quinn nodded her head. "Okay. We have work to do."

SNSNSN

Dean was in the aisle seat reading the safety car.

Quinn looked out the window.

"Just try to relax." Sam told his brother.

"Just try to shut up." Dean snapped at him.

"Come on Dean. It's not so bad flying." Quinn said looking at him.

"Shut up." Dean snapped.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Jeez, just trying to help."

The plane took off.

Dean jumped at every rumble and sound.

Sam and Quinn looked at one another. Smirks came to their lips. God now they had something to hold over his head, that was for sure. He had held stuff over them, and now they had something on him.

Dean leaned back, humming to himself.

Sam looked over at his brother. "You're humming Metallica?"

Quinn looked over at Dean.

"Calms me down." Dean said through clenched teeth. He was hating his decision of getting onto this flight, but lives were in danger. He had no other choice. None whatsoever.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous. Both of us alright? But you gotta stay focused." Sam told his brother.

"Sam's right Dean." Quinn said calmly to the older brother. "You have to stay focused for this."

"Okay." Dean said, taking a deep breath through his nose.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism." Sam told them.

"Right." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy." Dean said scoffing.

"Just take it one step at a time, alright." Sam said looking at Dean giving him a look. "Now, who it is possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can work through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Dean said thinking.

"Well it is that woman's first flight back. It would probably have messed her up." Quinn said rubbing her face.

"Mm-hm." Dean said nodding his head. Dean turned to a flight attendant. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not." The flight attendant said shaking her head.

"My mistake." Dean said softly.

"Mm-hm." She said nodding her head going back to work.

Dean looked to the back of the plane to Amanda. "Alright, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go and talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"There's ways to test that." Dean told his brother. Dean pulled out a Virgin Mary shaped bottle of water. "I brought holy water."

"No." Snm said, snatching it and hiding it in his hoodie. "I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam said to his brother.

"Good idea Sam." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh. Nice." Dean got up slowly.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean said going to leave again.

"Okay. Hey!"

"What?!" Dean snapped.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean snapped as he went towards the back of the plane.

Quinn shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about him."

Sam looked at her with wide hazel eyes. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn said, nodding her head.

The plane shook and Dean grabbed onto one of the seats.

Quinn looked back. "You know…. he's never going to do this again. You know that right?"

Sam looked back at Dean, who was having trouble walking to the back.

Quinn shook her head.

Sam looked at her. "Yeah." Sam said softly. "He's not going to like us very much…. He's afraid of flying and this thing is going to crash."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "He should have let us do this."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he didn't trust us on this."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's Dean for you." He shook his head. "Dean is always trying to figure something out and this happens to be one of them, thinking that we couldn't handle a single demon on an airplane."

Quinn rubbed her face. "I know after this is all over I am going to get some damn sleep… that is if you do too."

Sam looked at her. "Quinn… you know why I can't sleep."

"And you know why I can't sleep either." She said shaking her head. She just wanted Sam to sleep. She didn't feel right with her getting some kind of sleep and he wasn't getting any of sleep at all.

Dean returned to his seat. "Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean said groaning.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "That is so comforting." Quinn shook her head.

The plane shook.

"Come on! That can't be normal." Dean said gripping onto the seat.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Dean… it's just a little turbulence. It happens."

"She's right." Sam said to his brother.

"Sam, Harley, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down." Sam told his brother.

"Well I'm sorry I can't."

"Yes, you can Dean." Quinn said reaching across Sam to hold the top of Dean's hand. She squeezed it lightly.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up.

Sam saw his brother's cheeks turning pink and felt a pang in his chest. What the hell? Did Dean like Quinn more than a friend? If he did, would he have to fight his own brother again to get a girl that he liked? But he couldn't fight his brother over Quinn. He knew that it would make her feel awkward. And it would be fairly fast on that part.

"Quinn, stop the touchy feely crap." Dean snapped at her, causing her to jump a little bit. He didn't mind her touching his hand, but he wanted her to make her own choice when it came to who she would be getting involved with.

Quinn moved her hand off of his rolling her eyes. "I was trying to help."

"Listen." Sam told his brother. "If you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now."

Dean took a slow long deep breath.

"Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The rituale Romanum."

"Oh that's a good one." Quinn said with a smile.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Dean asked looking at them with wider eyes.

"Well it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own. Meaning the person is saved, but then we have to expel it back to hell."

"And why is that a good thing?" Dean questioned. "Allowing to wreak havoc on its own."

"Well the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all. Quinn knows this spell better than I do."

Dean looked at Quinn. "How do you know it better?"

Quinn looked out the window. "I don't think it really matters at the moment." She told him.

Dean nodded his head. "First things first, we got to find it."

SNSNSN

Dean walked slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter. He was getting odd looks from the people that were on board and he wasn't getting any readings.

Sam clasped his hand on his brother's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Ah! Don't do that." Dean said giving his brother a look.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Quinn came up behind them.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. We have to move our asses faster." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Maybe we missed somebody." Sam suggested.

"The only one that we could miss are the pilot and copilot." Quinn pointed out.

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

"You believe that?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Well, I will if you two will." Dean said rubbing the back of his head.

"There is no way that I am going to believe that." Quinn said shaking her head.

Dean looked down at the EMF meter and it spiked.

The copilot exited the bathroom headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Christo." Dean called out.

The copilot turned his head and his eyes were black. He walked into the cockpit.

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"Damn." Quinn muttered.

Dean nodded his head.

The three of them walked to the back of the plane where Amanda was.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said following his brother.

"Twelve minutes, guys." Dean snapped.

"We only can hope that she believes us." Quinn said from behind Sam. "If she does then we save everyone, including ourselves."

Amanda turned and saw the three of them.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." She said with a smile.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said to her.

Quinn looked at Sam and nodded her head at him.

Sam closed the curtain quickly to make sure that no one was listening in on what the four of them were talking about.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole the truth is out there speech right now."

"Alright, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam told her.

Amanda's smile disappeared. "Who are you guys?"

"Now, we've spoken to the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam told her.

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now." Dean told her.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm very busy. I have to go back…" She tried to brush past Dean.

Dean stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me."

"Us." Quinn said softly. "Chuck Lambert is dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?"

Dean nodded his head. "He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I…."

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight too." Sam told her softly trying to soothe her. He knew that she was scared and that wasn't a good thing, but it was the only way to get her to believe what was going on.

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Dean said looking at her.

"Did you notice that there was something wrong with that flight back then?" Quinn asked Amanda.

"On… on 2485, there was this man. He… had these eyes." Amanda told them.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said to her.

"I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?" Amanda asked looking at them.

"The co-pilot." Quinn began putting her hands into her jean pockets. "We really need to have him back here."

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda asked looking at her.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?" Dean told her. He was hoping that Amanda would do it.

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot…."

"Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." Sam told her.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you…."

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out."

Amanda hesitated, looking at the three of them, and she saw the look in their eyes. She could tell that there was something wrong, something majorly wrong, something that needed to be done and done quickly. "Okay." She said softly. She walked to go to the cockpit.

Sam pulled out the holy water out of his hoodie.

Dean pulled out John's journal and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn took it from him carefully. "Alright. Let's do this and hope that we don't make a mistake."

Sam and Dean both nodded their heads knowing that she was right on that one.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" The co-pilot asked.

Dean punched him in the face knocking him down. He held him down and put duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda said in shock. Why would they attack him?

"We are going to talk to him."

Quinn took the holy water from Sam. She splashed him with the holy water seeing his skin sizzling.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked covering her mouth in shock.

"Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain." Sam told her.

Quinn kneeled down next to Dean hold the copilot down. She handed Sam John's journal.

"Well, I don't underst…. I don't know…"

"Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay." She slipped around to the other side of the curtain.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him with Quinn."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino…."

The demon broke free briefly, slamming Quinn against the wall and then hitting Sam and Dean.

Dean was able to get him back down. "You alright Quinn."

"Fine." She mumbled, pushing herself from the wall. as she went back to holding the demon down.

Sam picked up the journal he had dropped. He picked right back up chanting.

The demon broke free, knocking Quinn and Dean off of him and grabbing Sam by the collar of his shirt. "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning."

Dean recovered and hit the demon.

Sam sat there stunned.

Quinn forced herself up wincing and coughing.

"Sam!" He yelled.

Sam recovered and began to read again. He put the book down and helped Dean pin down the demon. "I got him."

The demon exited the copilots body and disappeared into the vent.

"Where'd it go."

"Damn it." Quinn muttered standing up. "It's in the plane itself."

"We have to finish it." Dean said looking at Sam with wide eyes.

The plane dipped heavily and heaved violently.

Sam struggled to get his father's journal back.

Dean sprawled himself against the plane wall.

Quinn stumbled hitting the wall. "I hate this." Quinn shouted over the screaming. "Sam!" She yelled, pulling her journal from her coat she wore.

Sam moved quickly towards her and began the spell after she opened it.

The plane leveled out.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

Amanda sighed with relief.

Dean came out from behind the curtain.

Sam looked at his brother and then to Quinn.

The three of them shared knowing looks. They had done a good job. They saved all these people. That made them glad. They could finally go back on the road and sleep in the motel.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam and Quinn watched passengers, co-pilot and Amanda being questioned by agents.

Sam felt Quinn resting against him. He knew that she was hurting after being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Anything else?" The FBI agent asked Amanda.

"No, that's all." She told him. She saw them. "Thank you." She mouthed to the three of them.

The three of them nodded their heads.

"Let's get out of here." Dean told the two younger hunters.

The three of them headed towards the exit going to the Impala.

"You okay?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam stopped and turned facing his brother and Quinn. "Dean, it knew about Jessica." Sam said softly. It hurt that a demon would know about Jessica and her death.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. Alright? That's all it was." Dean said locking his green eyes with Sam's hazel eyes.

"Yeah." Sam softly, for some reason he really didn't want to believe it. Not really.

"Come on." Dean told his brother and Quinn.

Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets and followed Sam and Dean out of the airport.

SNSNSN

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." Jerry said looking at the three hunters. He shook their hands. "Your dad's gonna be really proud." Jerry told the brothers.

"We'll see you around Jerry." Sam told the man with a smile.

Quinn looked at him. "We're glad that we could help you out with this Jerry."

Dean began to walk, but stopped. "You know, Jerry."

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean said looking at Jerry.

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam and Quinn asked in confusion. Why wouldn't John take this on?

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked hoping that Jerry had heard from John. It would be one step closer to finding his father.

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys." Jerry said leaving..

Quinn, Dean, and Sam looked at one another. Now that was odd.

SNSNSN

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam told his brother.

Quinn looked at Dean. "I even tried." Quinn said shaking her head.

Dean dialed a number. The voice mail began. He turned it up so Sam and Quinn could hear.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 758-555-0179. He can help."_

Sam looked at the phone with narrowed eyes. He got into the car, pissed off that his dad had a message like that, and he didn't have his father's number.

Quinn got into the car behind Sam.

Dean followed the two younger hunters, starting up the Impala, and began to drive off.

Quinn looked out the window. She knew that Sam was trying to figure out why John was doing this to them, she was trying to figure it out as well. She rested her hands on her faded blue jeans. She had no idea what to think really. John was sending them on a wild hunt? If he was, why? Why make such a big thing in disappearing? What the hell was he doing, and was he even still alive?

"We will find him Sam."

"I doubt we will, Dean. We've been searching this long, and we still have no trail of dad." Sam said bitterly. "I want to know how the hell that demon knew about Jess…"

"Demons lie Sam. She's probably not burning." Quinn said softly. She rubbed her arm, hoping that was true. But the pit in her stomach was telling her otherwise. She just hoped that the feeling she had wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you leave a review and tell me what you would like to see. Or maybe what you will think will happen next in this story. But reviews will help me with posting this story. I mean they fuel me to keep writing. Next will be Bloody Mary. I can wait to show you what happens next in that chapter. Until next time.


	5. Bloody Mary

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Point of No Return. Time for Bloody Mary. How are the brothers and Quinn going to deal with this urban myth of the famous tale of Bloody Mary? Who's fears is Bloody Mary going to be? Which one will she go after? It's all revealed in this chapter of Point of No Return.

Chapter 5

 **Bloody Mary**

Dean shook his brother after pulling outside of the building that they needed to be outside of in Toledo, Ohio. Another case had popped up that they needed to look into to make sure that it was one of theirs. "Sam, wake up."

Sam woke up, confused as to why he was being shaken awake. He sat up in the back seat and looked around, confused.

Quinn looked at him with concern from the seat next to Dean. She had allowed him to sleep in the back since he needed it. He was beginning to wear himself thin. Too thin, so that he was beginning to have hallucinations, which was not good.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam said looking at the two of them, already knowing the answer that he would get

Quinn gave him a sad look. She felt terrible about it. She hated seeing Sam this way, it bothered her a lot.

"Yeah, another one." Dean confirmed quietly. He really hated seeing Sam having nightmares, and he really wished that Sam would talk about them.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep." Sam said, offering the two of them a small smile. At least he was getting some kind of sleep, even though it was nightmare-ridden sleep. 

Quinn shook her head. That was not good enough. Nothing that Sam said would get him out of the dog house unless he talked about the nightmares that he got. Anyting to help ease the nightmares, and that was something that he wasn't going to do anytime soon.

"You know sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean told Sam. "If you don't tell me. Then tell talk with Harley. She could help you." He just wanted Sam to talk to one of them. It wouldn't have bothered him any.

"Are we here?" Sam asked, ignoring what his brother said. His nightmares were just something that he wanted to keep to himself.

Dean nodded his head. "Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio."

Sam picked up a newspaper with the obituary of Steven Shoemaker circled and read it over. "So what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked, curious what Dean and Quinn thought of the supposed case.

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go."

The three of them got out of the car and walked up to the building.

SNSNSN

They walked into room 144, marked "Morgue".

Dean looked at the desks and saw one plaque said Dr. D. Feiklowicz and the other had the name of the morgue tech on it, who was currently sitting at his desk.

"Hey." The man said looking at them.

"Hey." Dean said with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh… med students."

"Sorry?" The tech asked in confusion. He hadn't heard of med students coming in today. The Doctor didn't tell him that.

Quinn inwardly groaned, always the student, there had to be something else that they could do. But they needed to look at the body, so for now they had to pretend to be med students.

"Oh Doctor…." Dean forgot the name of the Doctor. Now that wasn't good.

"Feiklowicz." covered Quinn, looking at the morgue tech. "He didn't tell you that we were coming in?"

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State." Dean supplied. "He is supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." 

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The man said looking at Quinn with wandering eyes. He had to admit that she was a beautiful woman, maybe he would get a chance with her.

"Oh well he said, uh… oh, well, you know it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body do you?" Dean asked, hopeful that the morgue tech would allow them to look.

"Sorry, I can't." The tech said looking at Dean before turning attention back to Quinn. He was acting like she was the only person he was interested at the moment. His eyes roamed over her body again. "Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour? We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then." Dean complained, looking at the tech. He was really hoping that the guy would have been able to allow the three of them to go and look at the body. Dean shot a glance at Sam and Quinn.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the morgue tech. Why did some men have to be such pigs?

"Yeah." Sam said, agreeing with his brother and nodding his head. He moved closer to Quinn, hoping that the guy would stop looking her over like she was a piece of meat, and that perhaps Quinn wouldn't go off and try to take his head off like the hot head she was.

"Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…." Dean said hoping that the tech would just listen to them. They really needed to look at the body.

"Uh, look, man, no." The tech mocked, shaking his head. He couldn't do that, it could cause him to lose his job, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

Dean laughed a little. He turned around. "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear." Dean mumbled to himself, his brother and his friend.

Sam hit his brother on the arm, then stepped in front of his brother and opened his wallet, pulling out some money. He laid a few of the bills out onto the table. It was at least 5 of them on the desk.

The morgue tech picked the bills up. "Follow me." He instructed,getting up and moving towards the room.

Sam went to follow, but Dean grabbed him.

Quinn looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean and his money, it was something that he wasn't going to take kindly to, nor let go lightly.

"Dude, I earned that money." Dean complained, wanting to hit Sam for giving money to the morgue tech.

"You won it in a poker game." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and?" Dean didn't really see the problem with him winning it in a poker game. After all, it was the only way to get money most of the time, instead of hitting the pool tables and acting like a drunk guy, conning people out of their money.

Sam followed the tech and so did Quinn, who smacked Dean upside the back of the head.

Dean rubbed his head and followed them. "Must you hit me?" He complained.

"When you are done being an idiot, we'll talk." Quinn retorted,rolling her eyes.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam talked to him.

"More than that." The morgue tech said, pulling the sheet back. "They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean asked, looking at the tech.

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone."

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam questioned, looking at the tech.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, tilting her head in confusion. That was the first time that she had heard of something like that. Massive bleeding, to that extent, it was unheard of.

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes. What would cause something like that?" Sam asked, looking at the tech and hoping to get a good answer, something that would help them get closer to the answer that they needed. Anything that would point them in the right direction.

"Capillaries can burst. Seen a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever seen exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked, looking at the tech.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey you think we could take a look at that police report? You know for uh… the paper?" 

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." The tech said, looking at them shaking his head.

Sam looked agitated and pulled out his wallet again.

Quinn crossed her arms. This was ridiculous! This man wanted the money, and that was complete bullshit. She pulled Sam back.

Sam gave her a look of confusion. What was she doing?

Quinn gave him a look. She wasn't about to allow Sam to give more money to him.

Sam shook his head.

Quinn walked in front of Sam. "Please?" She asked, beginning to lay the charm on that she had, flirting a little bit with the tech.

Sam felt bile rise swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that she was doing this, all to get them to look at the police report.

"Sorry. I can't do that." 

"Oh come on, please? The paper is half our grade. We will fail it. We need this in order to pass our final class of this semester. Please?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him. She knew the boys were going to have to thank her majorly for this later, and she was going to scold Sam for thinking of giving the guy more money when they actually needed it for things.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked down the stairs.

"Might not be one of ours. Might be just some freak medical thing." Sam said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful, supernatural death?" Dean asked, looking at his brother as they walked down the stairs.

"Uh, almost never." Sam said with a sigh, knowing that was very true. It was never a freak accident, usually it was something supernatural.

"Exactly."

"And it was the same way with Mom." Quinn crossed her arms. This meant they most likely had a case, and it meant that they were going to have to get to the bottom it before someone else died.

"Alright, let's go talk to the daughter." Sam said, letting out a soft sigh.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked into the funeral. The attendees were men dressed in black suits and women in dresses.

Dean looked at what he was wearing. "Feel like we're underdressed." All the black and them wearing what they were made them stand out like sore thumbs.

The three of them kept walking and went to the back yard, passing a bunch of people on their way through.

A man pointed Sam, Dean, and Quinn towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who were with their friends Jill and Charlie.

The three of them walked over to Donna and Lily. They could only hope that they would be able to get an answer to see if it truly was a case for them or not.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked, looking at one of the women.

"Yeah." Donna said looking at the three of them. She was confused of why these three were even here, dressed in jeans t-shirts and flannels.

"Hi, uh… we're really sorry." Sam said softly.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and this is Quinn. We worked with your dad."

Donna looked at Charlie and then back to the three hunters. "You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean a stroke?" Dean said softly.

"I don't think she really wanted to talk about this right now." Charlie said, looking at Dean.

"It's okay. I'm okay." Donna told her friend.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean asked looking at Donna, hoping that this girl would be able to give them something, anything that would help them out to figure out why her father had died.

"No."

Lily turned around. "That's because it wasn't a stroke."

"Lily, don't say that." Donna said scolding her.

"What?' Sam asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna told Sam.

Quinn looked at Lily. There was something that the young girl was hiding. Whatever it was, it might give them a clue.

"No, it happened because of me." Lily said, trying to get them to understand that it was her fault that this had happened, even though everyone else thought it wasn't her fault at all.

"Sweetie, it didn't." Donna told Lily.

Quinn crouched down to be eye level with the little girl. "Lily." She said softly. "Why would you say something like that?" She couldn't help but wonder why Lily thought such a thing, that it was her fault that this happened to their father.

"Right before he died, I said it." Lily told Quinn, trying her best to explain what had happened to her father.

"You said what honey?" Quinn asked softly, her head tilted to the side. She wanted to know what Lily had said that made her think that she was the cause of her own father's death. No child should have ever thought that they were the cause of a parent's death. Never ever, not this little girl.

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror." Lily told her. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This wasn't your fault."Donna told her sister.

Quinn looked at Sam and Dean.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Quinn asked in a soothing tone, almost like her own mother's, if she was still alive. Quinn didn't want that little girl to think that in the least bit that Bloody Mary had come for her father.

"No, I don't think so." Lily told them softly shaking her head.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn rounded the corner.

Sam pushed the door open.

Quinn saw some blood on the floor and put her hands in her pockets.

"Then Bloody Mary legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing.?" Sam asked his brother.

"Not that I know of." Dean walked into the bathroom.

Sam stooped to the floor and touched the dried blood. "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Sam asked, looking at his brother and then to Quinn.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and opened the medicine cabinet.

Quinn put her hands on her hips. "Well it could be a place where the legend began, but it could be wrong." She said shaking her head.

"But according to the legend…" Sam began looking at his brother. "The person who says B…." Sam looked at the mirror and closed it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here…." This was confusing even to him. This was something that wasn't normal.

"Shoemaker gets it instead." Dean said looking at his brother. "Yeah."

"Right." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking into." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah. We have some work ahead of us." Quinn said shaking her head lightly. "And a case that we need to solve if people are getting killed that didn't say it."

The three of them left the bathroom.

"What are you doing up here?" Charlie asked looking at the three of them. Who the hell were these guys and what the hell were they doing in the bathroom together? There was no way that they were working with Donna's dad, they weren't old enough.

"We… we, had to go to the bathroom." Dean said lamely.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked with narrowed eyes looking at them.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad."

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself." Charlie snapped at them.

"No, I know, I meant…"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."Charlie said looking at them.

Quinn knew that this wasn't good if this girl screamed. This would land them in a lot of trouble.

"Alright, alright. We think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam told Charlie, hoping that she wouldn't tell on them or even for that matter scream alerting someone that something was wrong.

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Like what?"

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want to to happen to anyone else. That's the truth." Sam told her.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead." Dean said scoffing.

"Who are you, cops?" She questioned, eyeing the three of them. 

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"Something like that." Dean said nodding his head.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reached into his pocket pulls out a paper and pen writing down his cell phone number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary… give us a call." He said handing her the paper.

Quinn looked at the brothers. "Come on boys."

Sam and Dean followed her.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked into the library as it began to get dark outside.

"Alright, say Bloody Mary is haunting this town. There's gonna be some of proof… Like a local woman who died nasty." Dean said to them.

Quinn let out a sigh, rubbing her face, this usually meant that there was going to be a lot of work involved.

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is." Sam said rubbing his face.

"A witch, a mutilated bride, and more." Quinn said, crossing her arms as they walked into the library.

"Alright so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Every version got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers… public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam explained running a hand through his hair.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean said crossing his arms.

"Only you would say that Dean." Quinn said rolling her eyes. She was about fed up with Dean's antics. He hated doing research, and it was the only thing that they could do to get the right information.

"No it won't be so bad, as long as we…" He looked at the computers which all have out of order on them. Sam chuckled. "I take that back. This will be very annoying."

Quinn shook her head. "Come on Sam, we have work to do. This is what us college kids used to do." She said, walking toward the direction of the records.

"You sure? You certain that you want to do this?" Sam asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?" She said continuing on walking to the records.

SNSNSN

Sam shot up and looked at Dean and Quinn. "Why'd you two let me fall asleep?" He complained. He didn't like the idea that Dean and Quinn let him fall asleep, he wanted to help with the research.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother. And Quinn here was busy doing research." Dean said to his complaining little brother.

"While you were watching something on tv. You really could have helped me out. It would have been nice." Quinn said, scoffing a bit looking up from the paper that she was reading.

"So what did you dream about?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam replied,rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure." Dean scoffed, not believing what his brother was saying to him. It was something that he wouldn't believe in the least bit.

Sam looked at Quinn. "Did you find anything?" He asked the Italian-American woman that sat there, rubbing her eyes tiredly. He could see the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't even have her flannel on anymore. She had a simple violet colored cami top with what looked like a black bra on underneath. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun on the top of her head. The jeans she wore were tight fitting, which gave Sam other thoughts of his best friend. He shook his head slightly, trying to get the thoughts to go away. He couldn't think of her like that, not now.

"Oh, besides the whole new level of frustration because someone who wouldn't help me?" Quinn asked, looking over at Sam with a slightly agitated look. She currently hated Dean for not helping her out with the research that she had been working on.

Sam sat up, looking at her even closer. He didn't like the fact that she was working on the research all alone and Dean hadn't done any work with her. He didn't understand why Dean wouldn't do any of the work, unless he was too busy looking at porn again, which wouldn't surprise him any.

"No. I've looked at every single thing of information. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dace, but uh, no Mary." Quinn said shaking her head.

Sam fell back onto the bed. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for other deaths in the area, you know… eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Quinn said leaning back in the chair.

Sam's cell began to ring. "Hello?" Sam said, answering it. His facial expression morphed, showing concerned.

Quinn looked at Sam. She knew that this was bad.

SNSNSN

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her… her eyes. They were gone." Charlie explained to them. She was crying from finding out about Jill's death.

Quinn stood there next to Sam who was on the bench with his brother.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

"And she said it." Charlie told them.

Dean looked at Sam, and then to Quinn. That was something that they needed to know, another murder dealing with Bloody Mary.

Quinn put her hands into her pockets, then arched a delicate brown eyebrow thinking about what was happening. It had to be Bloody Mary.

"I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Charlie asked, looking at them and wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"No, you're not insane." Dean said looking at Charlie.

Quinn shook her head. "Nope, not in the least bit there." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." She sobbed.

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. This was just getting worse. This girl had no idea what was going on.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained." Sam told Charlie.

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help." Dean said looking at Charlie as .

"So are you willing to help us, Charlie?" Quinn asked in a soft tone, though her form was menacing for a 5'2 woman.

SNSNSN

Charlie came into through the door of Jill's bedroom and locked the door. She then went to the window. She opened it and Sam entered the room first Dean threw him the duffel bag. Dean came in following it. Quinn followed after carrying a small backpack on her back that held some of their smaller items that they had packed.

Sam began to go through the duffell that Dean had tossed him on Jill's bed. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked her. He hoped that it was a believable story, something that wouldn't get them caught. The last thing that they needed was being thrown in jail.

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." Charlie told them.

Sam pulled something out of the bag that he had.

Dean shut the curtains.

Quinn unzipped the small bag that she carried.

"I hate lying to her." Charlie said softly. She hated lying to Jill's mother, even if it was to get answers to what had happened to her friend.

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights." Dean said looking at Charlie.

Charlie walked over and turned the lights off. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it." Dean said.

Sam got the digital camera ready to go. He handed it to Dean. "Hey, night vision." He said telling his brother.

Dean turned on the night vision for Sam.

"Perfect." Sam said with a nod of his head.

Dean handed it back to Sam. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Only you would think that Dean." She said scoffing as she set hers up as well.

Dean rolled his eyes at the comment that Quinn had made. He could tell that it was because she was tired and not getting enough rest that she was being high strung.

Sam walked away with the camera. He opened Jill's closet door and began to film the mirror and around it. "So I don't get it. I mean… the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?" Sam asked, voicing his question. It didn't make much sense to him.

Quinn put her hand on her hip as she moved her camera, which was different than Sam's, around. She would hope that she would catch EVP, maybe some sort of noise would alert them that there was something there.

"Beats me." Dean said shaking his head.

Sam closed the closet door. This was not making any sense to him at all. What linked them?

"I want to know why Jill said it in the first place." Dean said looking at Quinn and Sam.

"It's just a joke." Charlie told them.

Quinn shook her head. "Something that will kill you. Not so much a joke there. Sooner or later someone is going to say it again. It's worse than Beetlejuice. At least Beetlejuice doesn't kill. Mary does." Quinn rubbed her face. "Sounds like we have a lot of work ahead of us boys."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam came from the bathroom when he had found something. "Hey, Dean. Quinn."

Quinn and Dean looked at Sam.

"What is it Sam?" Quinn asked tilting her head a little bit. What had he found that would cause Sam call them?

"Do you have a black light?" He asked curiously, hoping that they had one on them.

Quinn walked over to her bag and opened it. She pulled out the black light that Sam had asked for and handed it over to him carefully.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. He then brought the mirror and placed on Jill's bed. He peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror. He shined the black light over it. He saw a hand print on the back of it, along with the name Gary Bryman.

Quinn's eyebrow shot up. Now that was something new that they were dealing with.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked in confusion. Who was Gary Bryman?

"You know who that is?" Sam asked Charlie.

"No." She said shaking her head.

SNSNSN

Dean and Charlie sat on a bench.

Quinn was sitting on the ground by the bench enjoying the sun.

Sam came up behind them. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8 year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver."

"Oh my god." Charlie said with wide eyes realizing something.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her in confusion.

"Jill drove that car." Charlie told them.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean told Charlie.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn were hunched over the mirror looking at the back of it. There was a handprint on it, and Linda Shoemaker underneath it.

"Linda Shoemaker." Sam said in wonder.

"Well, looks like we found out what links them." Quinn said standing up straight. She ran her hands on her pants. "Might want to ask Donna about this."

Dean and Sam looked at one another and nodded their heads.

SNSNSN

"Why are you asking me this?" Donna asked, looking at the three hunters that were in her house. She didn't understand why they were asking this question.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important." Sam told her in a soothing tone. He hoped that she would give them a good answer.

"Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave." She said looking at them.

"Now Donna, just listen." Dean said trying to get her to listen to them.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled running up the stairs.

"Oh my god. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asked looking at them.

"Maybe." Sam said looking at her.

"I think I should stick around." Charlie said to Sam looking at him worriedly. She was worried about her friend. After all something bad could happen.

"Alright. Whatever you do, don't…"

"Believe me, I won't say it."

SNSNSN

Dean was on the computer typing and Sam was looking at things that were posted on a bulletin board. Quinn was on another computer working on the same thing as Dean was.

Sam looked over his brother's shoulder. "Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database… at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." Dean said looking at Sam.

Quinn shook her head as she began to look even into the other databases that Dean wasn't in.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam said looking at the two of them.

"Well, it could be more than what we are looking at Sam." Quinn said looking at him. "Plus, I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea, then by all means, tell me." She said, crossing her arms.

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Sam said thinking out loud.

"Sam we're thinking the same thing." Quinn said shaking her head lightly.

Dean nodded his head.

"With Mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run." Sam said rubbing his face. This was becoming too much of a hassle for them. What if they were missing something, and something big?

"Both had secrets where people died." Dean said softly. That was something that both of the victims had in common, which was a good sign that they had come across. But it was getting harder for them, meaning that they really didn't know who was next, or if there was anyone else next, if there was anyone stupid enough to play the Bloody Mary game.

"Right.. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors. That they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're are true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right, right. So maybe if you 've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Dean said looking at Sam.

Quinn said shaking her head. "Sounds far fetched, but not in this line of work." She rubbed her face and let out a frustrated sigh. This was becoming too much for them to handle, way too much. how were they going to catch this Mary if they couldn't find the real Mary?

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it."

"Whether you summoned her or not, instant death sentence." Quinn said rubbing her face.

"Hey take a look at this." Dean said bringing up a picture of a woman laying in a puddle of blood next to a mirror.

"Looks like the same hand print." Sam said looking at his brother. He hoped that this was the right Mary. If it was, part of the case was solved.

"Her name was Mary Worthington… an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." Dean told them.

Quinn groaned. "That means… much more research. Have to go into depth with Fort Wayne police." Quinn rubbed her face with a frustrated groan. It meant more work for them, but thankfully it wasn't too long of trip for them to go to Fort Wayne.

SNSNSN

"I was on the job for 35 years. Detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder… that one still gets me." The man told them.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked him.

"You guys said you were reporters."

"We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam told him.

"That's right."

"See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened."

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He opened a file that had the same picture that the young hunters had come across. "Now see that there? T-R-E?" He pointed out the T.R.E. that was in the photo.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at it.

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." The detective told them.

"You know who it was?" Sam asked hoping to find out some information. Anything would help them out at that moment.

"Not for sure. But a local man, a surgeon… Trevor Sampson." He pulled a picture out of a man. "And I think he cut her up good."

Quinn scrunched her nose up. "I believe he did." The question was why would someone want to cut up a pretty little thing like her? What did he have against her? Was he even alive still? If he was, where the hell was he?

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". In her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair."

"But how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?" Quinn asked curiously.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out… it was almost professional." The man told her.

Quinn crossed her arms. She looked like she was in deep thought. That would explain everything that was going on, why Mary was taking people's eyes.

"But you could never prove it?" Dean asked, looking at the old detective.

"No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous." The detective said, shaking his head sadly. He really wished that he had proven that it was the man that had killed Mary, but he couldn't prove it ever, there just wasn't enough evidence to prove it.

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked, hoping the man was still alive.

"Nope." The detective said sitting down and sighing. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Sam asked the detective.

"She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror." Dean asked nodding to the picture. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

"Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked curiously.

SNSNSN

Dean was driving, Quinn was almost asleep in the back seat, and Sam was on his phone.

"Oh really? Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot of money for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. Alright, thanks." Sam hang up his phone.

"So?" Dean asked looking over at Sam out of the corner of his eyes.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until, he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam said rubbing his face.

Quinn sat up in the back, stretching out some. "There's an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits. People would cover the mirrors so the spirits wouldn't get trapped." Quinn supplied, revealing what she knew. It was something that her mother had told her before they had joined up with the Winchesters years ago, and it stuck with her ever since.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean said, offering up what he had been thinking.

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam asked in confusion. He never knew what that meant.

Quinn sat in the back looking thoughtful. Her arms were crossed. This was something that she had only heard in stories. "My mom use to tell me stories about spirits that travelled in mirrors, but they're only stories. I've never actually heard of it happening." She never thought that the stories that she heard would have become a reality, but here they were right on the middle of one and it was getting pretty messy.

Dean sighed. "I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam looked down at his phone. "Hello." He said answering it. His face grew concerned. "Charlie?"

Quinn's eyes went wide. It wasn't good that she was getting a hold of them.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn had the curtains drawn shut, and threw the sheets over the mirrors.

Quinn moved around the boys like she normally did, making sure that everything was covered.

Sam came over to Charlie and sat down next to her. "Hey, hey it's okay. Hey you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, alright?" He said in a soothing tone trying to get her to calm down and open up her eyes. He was going to make sure that they got her through this.

Charlie looked up slowly.

"Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?' Charlie asked softly.

Quinn shook her head. "No, that's not going to happen." She said offering Charlie a small smile. "We will make sure that it won't happen, Charlie."

Dean sat on the bed too. "Alright Charlie. We need to know what happened."

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie said softly.

"That's not we're talking about." Dean told her.

Quinn gave Dean a look. "You could be a little nicer Dean." She said crossing her arms. "In your life… a secret… someone got hurt. Could you tell us about it?" She asked in a good tone that hopefully would bring Charlie out of her scared fear of being killed by Bloody Mary.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know?" Charlie said softly fingering her shirt that she wore.

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah. I can understand how that feels." Quinn said, coming over to Charlie patting her leg. She was trying to get Charlie to continue. After all, it was something that they needed to know. "Can you please tell us what happened please?"

Charlie swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded her head knowing that she needed to tell them. "One night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said, "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just… I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She sobbed into her knees.

Quinn looked at the brothers. She nodded her head.

Sam and Dean got up off of the bed.

"Just stay here." Quinn told Charlie softly. "We will handle this."

Charlie nodded her head. She was just hoping that these people could help save her life.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn were driving in the rain.

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said as he drove.

"You know this as well as I do. Spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"I guess." Dean said sighing a little bit.

Quinn sighed. "The question is that mirror."

Sam looked back at Quinn. "I've been thinking about that too. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam said rubbing his hands together.

"Why, what do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

Quinn looked at Sam. "I have to say that's a good idea Sam."

"Well how do you two going to know it is going to work?" Dean questioned the two of them.

"I don't, not for sure." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?" Dean questioned.

Quinn remained silent in the back. She wanted to say that she was going to summon Bloody Mary, but she couldn't bring herself to say so.

"I will." Sam said breaking Quinn's silence. "She'll come after me."

"You know what, that's it." Dean said, pulling the car over sharply.

Quinn slid in the back seat, squeaking loudly. "Damn it Dean." She snapped. "Get your damn head out of your ass. And don't drive like a fucking mad man."

"Shut up Quinn." Dean snapped at her. He looked at his brother. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow?" He wanted to know why Sam had such a death wish at that moment. This wasn't like Sam to have death wish.

Quinn looked sadly at Sam. She didn't want him to blame himself for Jessica's death. She knew that he was head over heels in love with Jessica, and most likely was going to marry her. As much as it hurt her to know that she knew that, she had to push it aside. There was nothing she could do about it. She really could do nothing to ease his pain either.

"Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night… it's gonna kill you." Dean sighed, rubbing his face. "Now listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

Sam looked at his brother. "I don't blame you." He shook his head. Sam never blamed Dean for what happened to Jessica. He didn't blame Quinn either. He couldn't blame either one of them, the only one that he could blame was himself because it was he that knew what would happen to her.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean said shaking his head, knowing that his brother could have done nothing to save her, that Sam didn't know that this was going to happen to Jessica.

"I could've warned her." Sam said softly.

Quinn looked at Sam in confusion. What did Sam mean by that? Sam could have warned Jessica about what was going to happen to her? What the hell did that mean? Did he have a vision or something that told him that it was going to happen?

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway." Dean said shaking his head.

"No you don't." Sam said looking over at Dean. There was something that he hadn't told them, something that he had kept hidden from the two of them. He hadn't wanted them to see him as more of a freak than he already was.

"I don't what?" Dean asked looking at his little brother.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." Sam admitted to Dean and Quinn both. He hadn't told them everything meaning that it was his secret and Mary would come after him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, wanting to know what Sam was hiding from the two of them.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam questioned his brother with a pointed look. He wasn't about to tell.

Dean looked surprised. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it." He said shaking his head.

"I can do it." Quinn said softly, not looking up from her hands. Her doing it would be better than Sam doing it. She would do anything to protect the two of them.

Dean's eyes widened and so did Sam's. What secret did Quinn have? There was no way that their little Quinny could have a secret from them. She always told them everything.

Dean shook his head. "No, hell no."

Sam shook his head as well. "Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've gotta let me do this."

Quinn looked at Sam. "Sam… please don't do this…"

"Quinn we have to do this. Please let me do this." He pleaded with her.

Quinn let out a soft sigh. She wasn't sure if she trusted Sam on this. But she knew that Sam would fight her and Dean on this. That was just who Sam was. It was always him. "Fine." She said softly.

SNSNSN

Sam picked the lock to the shop.

The three of them walked into the shop looking around.

Dean groaned looking around seeing all the mirrors. "Well, that's just great." He pulled out the picture of the dead body of Mary that was in front of the mirror. "Alright let's start looking."

"Let's split up." Quinn said, walking away from the brothers. "It will be easier to see if we can find that mirror."

Dean and Sam split up to try and find the mirror as well.

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean said looking around. That would be the worst case, if the owner of this company sold the mirror. It would mean extremely bad luck on their part if they couldn't find it.

"It could be possible, Dean, but we still have to look." Quinn said, shining her light on the mirrors. She knew that they needed to find this mirror.

"I don't think so." Sam said, shining his flashlight on the mirror. Sam let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully the mirror wasn't sold.

Dean came over to him with Quinn. Dean pulled out the picture. "That's it." Dean sighed. He looked at Sam. "You sure about this?"

Sam handed his flashlight to Dean. Sam sighed. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looked at Dean and Quinn.

Both of them gave him an unsure look. They didn't like the idea that he was doing this. This was the last thing that they wanted him to do. They would have rathered had someone else do this than rather having Sam risk his life for Bloody Mary.

Sam picked up the crowbar that they had brought in with them. "Bloody Mary."

Dean turned and saw a light coming through the store. "I'll go check that out. Stay here with him." Dean said looking at Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head. "You got it." She told him softly.

Dean looked at Sam. "Be careful."

Sam readied his crowbar again.

"Smash anything that moves." Dean said crawling away from his brother and Quinn.

Quinn nervously took a deep breath.

Sam heard a breath and turned his head.

Quinn turned as well. She looked around nervously. She had heard the noise too.

Sam looked at her. "Tell me you didn't hear that?" Sam asked softly.

"I did." Quinn said softly, know that they were in trouble.

"Quinn what's your secret. Who did you see die?" Sam questioned, looking over at her out of the corner of his hazel eyes. He wanted her to tell him who she had seen die and kept it a secret.

"I can't tell you Sam. It is my secret to bear,just like it is your secret knowing of what happened to Jessica. What truly happened to her." Quinn said, looking around and biting her lip lightly. It was her secret and she wasn't about to tell Sam. She wouldn't tell him it just to get out of being killed along side him and being taken out by Bloody Mary as well.

"Quinn, tell me now." Sam said looking at her, he didn't want to lose his best friend to this because she was being stubborn too. He just couldn't lose her, he already lost Jess and he wouldn't lose her too, not when he could help her out.

"No, Sam. You aren't going through this alone." Quinn said huffing a bit. She wasn't about to let him go through this alone. It was just who she was.

"Quinn come on. Mary will kill you too." He pleaded with her, he would have done anything to keep her safe from death.

"I know Sam. But I am not going to allow Mary to kill you too." Quinn said looking at him with worried eyes. She didn't want to lose Sam.

Sam slammed his crowbar into the mirror that he had seen Mary in. He saw her in another and smashed it as well. He faced her mirror. "Come on. Come into this one." He said softly. He looked oddly at his reflection. He began to have problems breathing. Blood began to drip from his eyes. He dropped the crowbar and grabbed his heart.

Quinn gasped. "Sam." She said moving towards him quickly. She picked up the crowbar.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica." His reflection said to him.

Quinn went to use the crowbar against the mirror as well. She stared at her reflection as well that was odd as well. Blood began to drip from her eyes and she had problems breathing. She dropped the crowbar. She grabbed her chest gasping painfully.

"It is your fault. You killed your mother." Her reflection said.

Quinn began to fall to her knees.

"You never told her the truth… who you really were." Sam's reflection said.

Sam fell to the ground.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning. You had them for days before she died. Didn't you?! You were so desperate to ignore them., to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die?! You dreamt it would happen!"

"You knew that your mother was walking into a trap. You knew that banshee was going to kill her. But you never told them. You never told Sam and Dean. You had visions for days before her upcoming death. You had them for days. You thought that you were just going crazy. You could have told her and she would have been able to stop it." Quinn's reflection shouted.

Quinn began to bend in a way that was not normal. She gripped at her chest tightly.

Dean used the crowbar and smashed the mirror. He bent over to Sam. "Sam, Sammy!"

"It's Sam." Sam corrected Dean.

Dean looked over at Quinn. "Harley. Harley."

"Ugh." She said holding her chest coughing a little bit.

"God are you two okay?" He asked looking at the two of them.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on, come on." He said pulling up Sam and then Quinn up. He wrapped Sam's arm around his neck and Quinn's arm around his middle. He began to help them out of there.

Mary crawled from the mirror towards them. She walked towards them.

Sam, Dean, and Quinn fell down and began bleeding from the face.

Dean groaned out reaching up to try and grab a mirror. He reached down and pulled over a mirror and forced Mary to look at her reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them all!" Mary's reflection yelled at her.

Mary began to choke to death and melted into a pile of blood.

Dean threw the mirror down. and it shattered. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" They asked him.

"This has got to be like… what? 6000 years of bad luck?"

The two younger hunters chuckled weakly.

"Only you would say that Dean. Only you." Quinn said shaking her head lightly. "Let's just get the hell out of here before someone realizes that we broke a lot of mirrors."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. You two good?" Dean asked looking at the two of them concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, we're fine Dean." Sam said softly.

"Let's just get out of here."

The two brother nodded their heads in agreement. The last thing that they needed was getting caught and arrested.

SNSNSN

Dean drove Sam, Quinn, and Charlie towards Charlie's house. He stopped the car outside of her home.

"So this is really over?" Charlie asked softly hoping that was true.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah, it's over."

"Thank you." She said, thankful that it was truly over for her, that she didn't have to worry about Bloody Mary coming after her.

Dean shook her hand.

Charlie got out of the car.

"Charlie." Sam called out to her.

Charlie turned and looked at him.

"Your boyfriend's death… you really should forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam said softly. He hoped that Charlie would no longer beat herself up over his death. Bad things happened, and he hoped that she would let it go.

Charlie smiled a small smile. She turned and walked inside of her home. She was just thankful to be alive and was thankful that those three hunters were able to save her life.

Dean lightly slapped his brother's arm. "That's good advice."

Sam looked over at his brother. He was surprise that Dean had said that. Sam hardly gave good advice, but it was because he knew what Charlie was going through.

"Sam truly… it was good advice." Quinn said with a smile. "Really, you lifted that girl's spirit. It wasn't her fault that her boyfriend killed himself."

He began to drive off out of town to get out of dodge to make sure that they weren't caught. "Hey Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Dean told his brother.

"Look… you're my brother and Quinn's my best friend. I'd die for the both of you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

"What about you Quinn? I know that there was a secret that you were hiding too." Dean said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Nah…I rather keep this to myself." She said softly. She didn't want to tell them. It was something that she wanted to keep to herself, and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. She didn't want their pity. She hated it back when she lost her mother, and she would hate it now. She didn't like the pity.

Sam looked out the window and his eyes widened. He saw Jessica in a white dress by a light pole. As they turned the corner, Jessica was gone.

Quinn looked and had seen her as well. She kept silent as they kept going. What was she really to say? It would be made her seem like more like a freak, and that was the last thing that she wanted the brothers to know. She laid in the back seat and rested her head against her balled up jacket. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get sleep, but all she could do was try.

"Why?" Sam asked softly.

"Why what?" Quinn asked, looking at him in confusion. She had no idea why Sam was asking her why.

"Why would you want to keep it to yourself?" He asked, turning around his hazel eyes locking with her blue eyes.

"If you can keep yours to yourself, I can keep mine to myself. Does that seem fair?" She asked tilting her head to the side. She thought it seemed fair to her. She didn't see Sam telling her his secret, so why should she tell him hers?

Sam let out a sigh. "You risked yourself." He didn't like the idea that she put herself at risk. He didn't like it in the past, and he still didn't like it now. It scared him every single time that she put herself in danger. He always thought they were going to lose her on hunts, and that made his heart break every single time. He couldn't lose her like he had lost Jessica. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her too.

"I know, and I will continue to put myself as risk. It's part of the job." Quinn said softly.

Sam nodded his head knowing that was fairly true. He knew that Quinn would put her life in danger, and he didn't like it. But he knew that it didn't matter how many times he told her not to do that. He knew that Dean had told her the same thing. But he knew that she was a stubborn, thanks to her Italian blood, and there was no way to stop her from doing this.

"Sammy, there's no arguing with her." Dean said, shaking his head. "She does what she wants. It is in her blood. Her mom did the same thing."

Sam let out a soft sigh and looked out the window. He knew that was true. Quinn's mom did the same thing and he couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why she had gotten killed.

XXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also please let me know what you guys would like to see in future chapters. I hopefully will get the next chapter up soon. Until next time.


	6. Skin

Authoress Note: Welcome to chapter 6 of Point of No Return. Now we are up to the episode of Skin. What's the worst thing that could happen when Sam gets word from a college friend from Stanford? Trouble that is. With a skin changer on the loose trouble is always brewing and waiting for the Winchesters and Quinn. What is the worst thing that could happen when the skinchanger decides to become one of the hunters? More danger and trouble when they have to figure out who the skinchanger is and who the real hunter is. Hold onto your seats because it is going to be a rough ride and welcome to Skin.

Chapter 6

Skin

Quinn rested her head against her hand with her earbuds in her ears to ignore the music that Dean was playing almost all of the time as he drove. Plus her talk with Sam the night before in the motel hadn't gone well. She had told Sam about something that she thought was just her seeing things, but she now knew that she was wrong.

SNSNSN

 _Sam looked over at her in concern. "Quinn are you alright?" He was really worried about her. She hadn't said much since yesterday when they had left Charlie._

 _Quinn bit her lip before looking over at him nervously. She wasn't sure why Sam was asking about her. Dean had gone out and got beer to make sure that they had something to drink, as well as something for them to eat for dinner that night._

" _Quinn?" He asked again, his concern growing. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he was even more concerned about her. "What's wrong? You haven't said much since we left Toledo."_

" _I saw something when we left Toledo." She told him softly, running a hand through her light brown hair and closing her eyes tiredly._

 _Sam looked at her concerned. "You saw something."_

" _Well at least I think I did." She said hesitantly. "I am not sure. I am not sure what I saw..."_

 _Sam got up off of the bed that he was on and went towards the couch that Quinn was sitting on. He was even more concerned about her now, really and truly concerned. A hunter seeing something was not good. Nothing good ever came from that. "What did you see Quinn?" He asked, looking at her worriedly and sitting down next to her. He was really unsure of what to say to this, he never heard of her having this problem, not in the least bit. Nightmares, yes, but seeing things, no, he hadn't heard of that from her._

 _She bit her lip. "I saw Jessica. When we were leaving Toledo." She admitted to him hesitantly. She still wasn't sure if she had actually had seen Jessica or not. She swore that it was just her sleep-deprived mind that made her see Sam's dead girlfriend._

 _Sam looked at Quinn with a worried look. He really didn't know what to think of Quinn seeing his dead girlfriend. There couldn't be a way of her seeing Jessica._

SNSNSN

"Alright, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight?"Dean suggested,pulling into the gas station to get gas in his precious car.

Sam didn't answer, nor did Quinn.

"Sam wears women's underwear."

"I've been listening. I'm just busy." Sam said, checking his emails on his palm pilot.

"Busy doing what?"

"Reading emails." Sam replied, not looking at his brother. There was really no point in answering Dean due to the fact that his brother was kind of being an asshole.

Dean got out of the car and began to put gas into the Impala. "Emails from who?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam from where he was standing and leaning a bit against the Impala.

Quinn pulled out her earbuds. She needed to hear what Sam was going to say to his brother. He was reading emails after all. She was curious about what he was reading. It was kind of important, since he was kind of off into lala land.

"From my friends at Stanford." Sam replied to his brother's question. He didn't know why it was such a big deal. It was just messages from college friends.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" Dean said, shocked to hear that his brother was keeping in touch with his friends in college. People that didn't know what Sam did in his life now and before he had gone to college.

"I keep in touch with mine too Dean? Is there something wrong with that?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms and looking at Dean.

"Why not?" Sam questioned looking at his brother.

"Well, what exactly do you tell 'em? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doin'?" Dean questioned the both of them.

"That I had an emergency. That's all I told my friends." Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders. It was the easiest story that she could tell her friends. She didn't have many there anyways, so it didn't matter.

Dean nodded his head to Quinn's answer, it was acceptable to him, but he wanted to know Sam's answer.

"I tell 'em I'm on a road trip with my big brother and best friend. I tell 'em I needed time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to 'em." Dean said shaking his head.

"No. I just don't tell 'em…. everything." Sam said, shaking his head letting out a sigh. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't tell them everything. He thought that it was best to keep it that way.

"Yeah, that's called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin' the truth is far worse." Dean said, shaking his head.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" Sam questioned his brother.

Quinn shook her head. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't allow Sam to cut the people out of his life that brought some normalcy to it.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Sam's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period." Dean warned his little brother.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are antisocial Dean. You know that right?" Quinn said, shaking her head. "No one even in this life style should be away from people and you know it. We have to have some kind of people to tell us the normal things in life. Things that we can't have. You know that."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said rolling his eyes. He didn't like the idea of Quinn popping off at the mouth.

Sam continued to read his email. "God."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

"What's wrong Sam?" Quinn asked, looking at Sam.

"In this email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked with a coy smile.

Quinn reached out her window, smacking him harshly.

Dean rubbed his arm where Quinn had hit him at. "Ouch Harley."

Quinn shook her head. "You always think the wrong way."

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case." Sam said shaking his head.

"Dude, what kind of people are you hangin' out with?" Dean complained.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer." Sam explained to his brother.

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"They're in St. Louis. We're going." Sam told his brother.

Dean chuckled. "Look, sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem Sam."

Quinn looked at Dean, and then to Sam.

"It is our problem. They're my friends." Sam told his brother.

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us. Sam." Dean said, giving his brother a look as he got into the car.

"Come one Dean." Quinn said softly.

Dean gave Quinn a look. He let out a sigh. "Alright. Fine. We will go , but just this once."

Quinn nodded her head. "Okay."

Dean spun out of the gas station, headed back towards Saint Louis.

SNSNSN

Rebecca opened the door and saw Sam, Dean and Quinn there. "Oh my god, Sam!"

"Well if it isn't little Becky."

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap." She said with a smile, hugging him.

"I got your email." Sam told her softly.

"I didn't think that you would come here."

Dean stepped forward extending his hand to her. "Dean. Older brother."

She shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hi." Dean said with a smile.

Quinn held out her hand. "Quinn. Friend."

Rebecca shook Quinn's hand as well. "He's told me about you." She said with a smile.

Quinn looked at Sam. "I am sure he has." She said with a smile, though in all honesty she was wondering what Sam had been telling his friends about her. Because normally people don't tell others about her. Not even about friendship due to the fact that they were hunters, killers of all things that went bump in the night.

Sam's cheeks flushed.

"Oh yes, nice things." Rebecca said with an even bigger grin.

Sam's cheeks went even redder. He hated the fact that he had gotten caught. He hadn't wanted Quinn to know that he had talked about her a lot. "We're here to help. Whatever we can do."

"Come in." Rebecca offered with a smile.

They walked into the house and Dean shut the door.

"Nice place." Dean said looking around.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free." Rebecca told them.

Quinn stuck her hands in her jean pockets.

"Where are your folks?" Sam questioned his friend.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial." She said, leading them to the kitchen. "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

Dean smiled. "Hey…"

"No, thanks." Sam and Quinn said at the same time.

"So tell us what happened." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at the younger hunters defeated. He had really wanted a beer, but those two were killjoys.

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca said beginning to cry. "So, he called 911 and the police…. they showed up and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police… they have a video."

Sam and Quinn looked at one another, then to Dean. This was probably something that was indeed their thing. But whatever it was, it was dangerous, that was for sure.

"It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene. Zack's house." Sam said softly.

"We could." Dean said, looking at his brother.

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" Rebecca asked looking at them.

"Well, me, not much, and same with Quinn." Sam looked at his brother. "But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughed. "Detective, actually."

"Really?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Where?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off duty now." Dean said with a small smile.

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just… I don't know."

"Be, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Sam told her.

Quinn nodded her head. "We just want to help you out, that's all."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She sighed, walking away to go get the key.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said giving him a look.

"Like you are with yours Dean? Really, would you tell a girl you're screwing the truth? You don't." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean said shaking his head.

Quinn crossed her arms.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." Sam said giving Dean a look.

Dean's shoulders slumped defeated. It was true they had looked into less and it had turned out to be one of their cases to begin with, so there was no way to argue with Sam, and Quinn seemed to be on Sam's side this time.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, Rebecca and Quinn parked the car.

Rebecca got out of the car. "You're sure this is okay?" She asked, looking at Dean.

Quinn and Sam hoped that Dean would continue on the path that Sam had set up for him earlier. They would be screwed if Dean fucked with this.

"Yeah. I'm an officer of the law." He replied, walking up to the house followed by Sam, Quinn and Rebecca.

Dean, Sam and Quinn walked into the house while Rebecca hesitated out on the steps.

"Bec, you wanna wait outside?" Sam asked, looking back at his friend.

"No. I wanna help." She said, ducking under the police tape and entering the home.

"Tell us what else the police said." Quinn said in a soothing tone.

Rebecca looked at Quinn, her friend, and his brother. Tears came to her eyes thinking about her own brother. "Well, there's no sign of a break in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. The lawyers… they're already talking about plea bargain." She looked around the room, and seeing the blood, she cried. "Oh, god…."

"Look Bec, if Zack didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asked, looking at his friend.

Rebecca shook her head. She stopped, thinking for a minute. "Um… there was something, about a week before. Somebody broke in here and stole some clothes… Zack's clothes. The police… they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed."

Sam walked away from Rebecca, trying to figure something out, anything that would help them out.

Dean moved to the front door to open it. The neighbor's dog was barking loudly.

Rebecca came up behind Dean. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking at Rebecca.

"He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked hoping that she would be able to tell them something anything.

Quinn looked around. She was trying to figure something out. Animals changing? That was not normal. She stuck her hands in her pockets biting her lip lightly, then followed where Sam had gone off to.

"I guess around the time of the murder."

Dean looked at her then began to walk away from her.

SNSNSN

Sam looked at the photo of him, Zack and Rebecca together.

Quinn looked at the photo sadly. "We will help the best we can Sam. You know that."

Sam took a deep breath. "I know. I just hope that we are able to help in the best way possible."

Quinn nodded her head. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sam put his hand on her small one. It was nice having her there at that moment.

Dean came over to them. He didn't want to interrupt their little moment, but he needed to tell them what he had found out since Quinn had left to see where Sam had gone. "So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam told his brother.

Quinn removed her hand from Sam's arm, cursing Dean in her mind. She wished that Dean hadn't come up to them like that. Granted, it wasn't much of a moment, but still. She was talking to Sam the way that she had when they were in high school together, studying on those long days trying to keep up with the course work that the teachers gave them.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something." Dean suggested, looking at the two of them.

"So, you think maybe this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked, turning to face his brother.

"No. Probably not. But we should look at the security tape, you know, just to make sure."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Quinn nodded her head. She knew that they needed to look at the tape to see if they could figure out what was going on.

Rebecca walked over to them.

"So the tape." Dean looked at Rebecca. "The security footage… you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, cause I don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop."

Dean laughed lightly.

"I stole it off the lawyer's desk, I just had to see it for myself."

"Alright."

SNSNSN

They were watching the tape that Rebecca had stolen.

"Here he comes." Rebecca said as the tape showed Zack entering his house.

Dean noticed the timestamp. "22:04, that's just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30."

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

Sam saw something and pushed Quinn's arm lightly.

Quinn looked and saw it too. She nodded her head.

"Hey Bec, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked his friend.

"Oh sure." She said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Rebecca turned and faced him.

"Maybe some sandwiches too?" He asked softly with a small smile.

Quinn hoped that the girl would leave so they could keep her in the dark. It wouldn't have ended well if she had figured out what they were doing

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" She joked,leaving the room.

Dean scoffed. "I wish." He walked over to Sam. "What is it?"

"Check this out." Sam rewinded the tape. He paused the tape when Zack looked at the camera. His eyes were silver.

"Well. maybe that's a camera flare."

Quinn shook her head. "That's not like any camera flare I've seen." She argued, crossing her arms.

"You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam said, looking at Quinn, making sure that he had gotten his lore right.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Right." Dean said, scoffing a little bit.

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack, something that looks like him, but isn't him.

"Like a doppelganger." Dean said nodding his head.

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

Quinn looked at Sam and Dean. "This is our type of thing, meaning we have work ahead of us." Quinn rubbed her face, groaning a little bit. More work was not the best for them. Trouble was on it's way towards them and they had to be ready for it, that was for sure.

SNSNSN

Dean parked the Impala behind Zack's house. "Alright, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean questioned his brother.

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not coming out." Sam told them.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean asked leaning against the Impala's hood.

Quinn rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Some of us are still in bed, you know that Sam. Next time not such a horrible wake up call, alright?"

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright Sam, let's get to the point that you are trying to make to me and Dean, alright? None of this teenage boy uh oh I got caught by my best friend who realizes that I have a crush on her best friend." Quinn said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, looking irate at the slightly older hunter.

Sam cleared his throat. "Right." He said softly. "So, there should be trail to follow. A trial that the police would never pursue." Sam told them.

"Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing here at 5:30 in the morning.

Sam looked around the outside of the building. He saw blood smeared on a nearby telephone pole. "Blood. Somebody came this way."

"Yeah, but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Dean told his brother.

An ambulance drove past them.

The three hunters exchanged a look with each other.

"Looks like we have something to check into." Quinn said looking at the boys.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn observe the scene an asian man was being put into a police car.

"What happened?" Dean asked looking at a woman that wasn't that far away from them.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The woman explained to them.

"Really?" Quinn and Sam said in shock.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like a nice guy."

SNSNSN

Sam was busy looking around the outside of the house. He looked inside of the two garbage cans and found nothing. He moved to the front of the house. This was getting stranger and stranger.

Quinn and Dean came up to him.

"Hey." Dean called to his brother.

Sam turned and looked at his brother and Quinn. He saw the hunting journal in her hands.

"Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean told his brother.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, hoping that what Dean said matched up to Zack's story as well.

"Well, I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene. Heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was two places at once."

"Exactly! Then he sees himself in the house, police thinks he's a nutjob."

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way." Sam said, beginning to think.

"Quinn has our answer already." Dean said, looking at the small woman that was beside him. "It could be the same thing doing the attacks. That's why she has our answer already."

"It's a shapeshifter." Quinn said to them. "Something that can make itself look like anyone. Every single culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. So we are dealing with a big thing." Quinn shook her head. "Which won't be easy on us." Quinn closed the book slipping it into her coat pocket.

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we've got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Let me ask you this then. In all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of."

"It's no, Dean." Quinn said giving him a look.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way." Sam told them.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared." Sam explained.

"Well, there's another way to go… down."

The three of them looked down and saw a manhole.

"Well I think we figured out how this thing keeps getting away." Quinn said, crossing her arms. "Down the man hole."

SNSNSN

Sam, Quinn and Dean climbed down the manhole and looked around.

Quinn looked around, same as the brothers.

"I bet this runs right by Zack's house too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said looking around.

"I think you're right. Look at this."

The three of them bent down to examine a pile of blood and skin on the ground.

Quinn gagged. "Oh yeah… that is definitely shapeshifter skin."

"Is this from his victims?" Sam asked.

"You know, I just had a sick thought." Dean said, using his pocket knife and holding up of the skin. "When…"

"That would be correct, Dean. It sheds its skin." She said putting her hands up on her hips.

"That's sick." Sam said, gagging a bit.

"No shit." Quinn said, shaking her head.

Dean put it back down on the ground.

SNSNSN

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and began to take out some weapons. "Well, one thing I learned from dad is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it."

Quinn nodded her head. It was the same thing that her mother had taught her.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said looking at his brother.

"That's right." Dean said nodding his head.

Sam's phone rang. "This is Sam."

" _Where are you?" Rebecca asked him._

"We're near Zack's, we're just checking some things out."

" _Well, look Sam just stop, cause I really don't need your help anymore."_

Quinn looked at Sam in confusion. What was going on?

"What are you talking about."

" _I told the lawyers that we went to the crime scene."_

Sam scoffed. "Why would you do that?" Sam asked in confusion of why Rebecca would do that. Did she not trust him and his brother and Quinn?

" _Well, I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there is no Detective Dean Winchester."_

"Bec…"

" _No, I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that."_

Sam bit his lip. He knew that this was bad. "We're trying to help."

" _Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zack's case."_

"Bec… I'm sorry, but…"

" _No. Goodbye Sam."_

Sam let out a sigh. He was disappointed that this had happened.

Dean walked over to his brother. "I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked. It's just… it'd be easier if…"

"If I was like you, and if Quinn was like you too." Sam said, looking at his brother.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Dean, he had every right to do that."

"Did you lie to your friends too Harley?"

Quinn looked down biting her lip lightly. "Yeah."

"Hey, like it or not, we are not like other people." Dean said looking over at the two of them. "But I'll tell you one thing. This whole gig…. it ain't without perks." He said, holding up two guns.

Sam took one of the them and put it in the back of his jeans.

Quinn took the other and did the same as Sam.

The three of them walked away from the Impala.

SNSNSN

The three of them used their flashlights, looking around. They gripped their guns tightly in their hands.

"I think we're close to its lair." Dean told them in a soft voice.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face."

Sam turned and saw another pile of blood and skin on a nearby pipe. "Oh god."

Quinn shook her head. "Thank god I'm not as tall as you and Dean."

"Looks like it's lived here for a while."

Quinn looked around. "I have to say that you're right about this Dean."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam turned and saw the shapeshifter. It was still in the form of the Asian man that they had seen getting taken away by the police. And it was right behind Dean. "Dean!"

Dean turned and got punched by the shifter dropping to the ground.

The shifter ran.

Quinn and Sam fired their guns, missing the shifter every time that they pulled their triggers.

Sam rushed over to Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean said, getting up to his feet.

The three of them ran, following the shapeshifter.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn ran out onto the street, looking around.

"Alright let's split up." Sam suggested.

"I agree with you there." Quinn said, nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll meet the two of you around the other side." Dean told them.

"Alright."

Quinn nodded her head. She followed Sam while Dean went the other way.

SNSNSN

Sam and Quinn waited on the street corner for Dean to show up.

"What's taking him so long?" Quinn said as she shivered a little bit. She pulled her light-weight jacket closer to her body. She wouldn't admit that she was cold, not to Sam. That was the last thing that she wanted to tell him. Besides, they were on a hunt and hunting this thing down was the only thing that mattered to them. They needed to kill that thing if it was the last thing that they did.

Dean came up behind the two of them. "Hey."

The two younger hunters turned and looked at the older hunter.

Quinn had a bad feeling about Dean. Something was wrong with him, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Anything?" Dean asked, looking at them.

"No. He's gone." Sam said shaking his head.

"Alright, let's get back to the car."

Quinn and Sam crossed the street.

Dean stopped and waited for the car to pass by. His eyes glowed silver for a second.

They stopped at the car.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Quinn put her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, probably." Dean said.

Sam stopped and began to think. He shared a look with Quinn. Something wasn't right. He turned around. "Hey, didn't dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Oh that was Austin. It turned out to not be a shapeshifter, it was a thought form. A psychic projection remember?"

"Oh right. Here ya go." He said throwing the keys to his brother and began to walk away with Quinn.

He went to open the trunk and saw all the weapons. He laughed.

"Don't move!" Sam and Quinn shouted, holding their guns up.

Dean turned and saw them holding their guns.

"What have you done with him?"

"Dude chill. It's me alright?" 'Dean' said, trying to get his brother to understand that it was him, though it really wasn't him.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him. Sam… Quinn calm down."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." Sam yelled looking at his brother form.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do, cry?" 'Dean' said, hissing slightly at them.

"You're not my brother." Sam hissed.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Hm? 'Cause you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't."

'Dean' hit Sam twice with the crowbar.

Sam fell to the ground.

He slammed Quinn in the side of the head, causing her to bleed.

Quinn fell hard onto the ground.

SNSNSN

Sam and Quinn woke up in a dingy dusty room. The both of them were bound to wooden posts.

The shapeshifter backhanded Sam.

He groaned. "Where is he? Where's Dean?"

He hit Quinn next, causing her to scream in pain.

Sam struggled against the bonds.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you and this girlfriend of yours."

"Where is he?"

"You don't really wanna know." He chuckled. "I swear, the more I learn about you and your family and this girly here… I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn?"

The shapeshifter stopped and grabbed his head, grimacing. He relaxed a little bit. "He's sure got issues with you and Miss Italiano over here." He said pointing at her.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the shapeshifter. He wanted to find his brother, not hear the chitter-chatter that this thing was giving him right at this moment, pretending that he was Dean when he was a monster.

"You two go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam hissed at him.

"I am your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me." The shifter revealed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me too. No explanation, nothing, just poof. Left me with your sorry ass. But still, this life? It's not without it's perks." He laughed. "I meet nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." He said, smiling, covering Sam with a sheet. He then walked over to Quinn. "He would bang you too." He said, running his fingers softly over her cheek.

Quinn tried to move her head.

The shifter slapped her hard across the mouth, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Sam shouted.

"Protective of her always Sam. You should really tell her about your feelings for her." He threw the sheet over her as well.

SNSNSN

Rebecca answered the door. She saw Dean standing there. "Oh. Hi."

"I know what you're gonna say." Dean said looking at her.

"Oh, you do?"

"Well, no, but exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?"

She scoffed trying not to laugh. "That's about right."

"I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come and so did Quinn, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try." He said smiling.

SNSNSN

Sam tried to get out of his ropes.

Quinn grumbled, trying to get from hers as well.

"You alright?" Sam asked her softly. He was concerned that the shifter had hurt her badly.

Quinn groaned softly. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said as she tried to get out of her binds.

Sam tried to get out of his ropes as well. "Damn it.

They heard coughing. "That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it's me. Quinn's here too."

Dean uncovered him and undid his bindings.

"He went to Rebecca's looking like you."

"Well, he's not stupid."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"He picked the handsome one."

Sam shot him a confused look.

Quinn scoffed and got out of her binds. She removed the sheet as Sam worked on his binds. "Only you would say that Dean. Keep thinking that."

"What it's true."

Quinn rolled her eyes and staggered up to her feet. "You would only think that."

"But it's true and you know it Harley."

Quinn scoffed. "Better start digging yourself a hole, Dean, 'cause you're gonna end up in it."

SNSNSN

Rebecca sat in front of the fireplace with Dean. "So, you're saying that there's something out there that made itself look like my brother."

"Mmhmm."

"What'd you call it?" Rebecca asked looking at Dean.

"A shapeshifter."

Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe we're crazy. But what if we're not? I mean look… you said it yourself that Zack was in two places at once. Now tell me how that can happen."

"Okay, so this thing… it can make itself look like anybody?"

"That's right."

She chuckled. "Well, what is it, like a genetic freak?"

Dean laughed. "Maybe. Evolution is about mutation, right? So, maybe this thing was born human, but was different. Hideous and hated. Until he learned to become someone else."

Rebecca looked around, feeling nervous.

Dean's eyes flashed silver again.

SNSNSN

Dean and Sam continued to work through their way through the ropes that were tied on them. They didn't allow Quinn to help them, which Quinn didn't really understand why.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or he was becoming you."

Dean got out of his ropes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"And memories and feelings that we didn't want to know." Quinn said, shaking her head.

"You mean, like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, something like that. I mean, maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And you would be the only person to make that connection Dean. Using Star Trek terms. Just admit it that you are a trekkie."

Dean rolled his eyes and went to his brother to help him get his binds off of him. "Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection."

"Hands. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

"You think." Quinn said giving him a look. "You know shifters are truly pains in the ass. Let's hunt this son of a bitch down and relax for the night." She rubbed her face lightly.

SNSNSN

The three of them climbed out a window out onto the street.

"Come on. We gotta find a phone, call the police."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're gonna put an APB out on me."

Sam shrugged. "Sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This way."

They ran down the street.

SNSNSN

"It's funny. I kind of understand him. He's all alone… close to no one. All he wants is for someone to love him. He's like me."

Rebecca looked uncomfortable even more.

"You know, everybody needs a little human touch now and then. It's so hard to be different." He tucked a strand of hair behind Rebecca's ear.

She shrugged away from him. "You should go."

Dean leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

"You are disgusting, get the hell out of here!" She shouted.

"Rebecca, just calm down." He said, standing up.

"Calm down? What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

She walked towards the phone. "I'm calling the police."

He walked over towards her and threw the phone to the floor.

She screamed, trying to get away from him, but he tripped her, causing her to fall. He straddled her and tied her hands together with the telephone cord.

"Give me your hands!"

She screamed.

"Shut up!"

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean and Quinn stood out on the street. They were watching a news report that was on one of the television that was in a store.

"An anonymous tip led police to a home in the Central West End, where a SWAT team discovered a local woman bound and gagged. Her attacker, a white male, approximately twenty four to thirty years of age, was discovered hiding in her home."

A sketch of Dean appeared on the screen.

Quinn groaned. "Well there goes the fucking neighborhood." She said crossing her arms. Of course this would happen.

"Man! That's not even a good picture." Dean complained.

Sam looked around cautiously. "It's good enough." He said walking away.

Quinn shook her head. "Meaning you are very screwed Dean. And you better hope that they don't connect Sam and me to you... " She said following Sam.

"Man!" Dean groaned following the two of them.

SNSNSN

Dean stepped into a puddle of water as they walked.

"Come on." Sam said looking back at his brother. "They said attempted murder. At least we know…"

"I didn't kill her." Dean stated.

"We'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's alright." Sam told his brother.

"And you think that it is smart do have that done with Dean when a shifter is running around with his face at the moment? Really?" Quinn said giving Sam a look. "It would have to be you and me." Quinn said looking at Sam.

"I wanna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean huffed as he stopped walking.

Sam groaned. "We have no weapons. No silver bullets."

Quinn shook her head. "I have the bullets and the guns. But they're in the car."

"We don't have time. The guy's walking around with my face, okay, it's a little personal. I wanna find him."

"And get yourself killed. Seriously?" Quinn shook her head.

"Quinn." Sam said giving her a look.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Where do we look?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Well, we could start with the sewers." Dean said looking at them.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns, we need more." Sam said looking at them. "The car."

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam said thinking.

"The thought of him driving my car." Dean said, clearly upset that someone had driven his car.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I will never understand you Dean."

"Alright, come on." Sam said as he began to walk again.

Quinn followed him.

"It's killing me." Dean complained.

"Damn it Dean!" Quinn snapped, turning and looking at him. "Don't make me give you a black eye."

"Forget about it Dean. There's nothing that you can do about it now. Let's just get back to the car." Sam told his brother.

"Come on." Quinn said grabbing Dean's arm.

SNSNSN

They walked to the side of the house and saw Baby sitting there.

Dean looked delighted to see his car. "Oh, there she is!" He was happy to see his pride and joy. "Finally, something went right tonight."

A police car appeared and parked next to the car.

"Oh crap."

The three of them turned around.

"This way, this way." Dean said moving towards the fence.

"You go." Sam told them.

"Sam?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"I'll hold 'em off." He told the two of them.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said in shock that Sam was doing this.

"Look, they can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's."

Dean climbed over the fence and helped Quinn up over.

"Dean." Sam called to his brother.

Dean looked at his brother.

"Stay out of the sewers alone. I mean it."

"Don't worry Sam." Quinn said softly. "I will make sure that he doesn't go into the sewers alone."

Sam gave her a look. Relief she supposed that was what it was. "Be careful."

"Always am Sam." She said, following Dean.

"Don't move! Keep your hands where I can see 'em." The officer said.

Sam raised his hands in the air.

SNSNSN

Dean began to get the items out of the trunk.

"We're really going to do this? Going into the sewer blindly." Quinn asked.

"We can't wait for Sam. You know me Quinn."

"You're not doing this. Not yet. Dean, let me look, okay? Let me go in first." She said, grabbing her gun and loading it up quickly with the silver bullets she had.

"You can't be serious." He said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Dean, I am going. Give me ten minutes." She told him.

Dean rubbed his face still unsure of what she was going to do. "Quinn… Sam is going to get mad."

"Then he will be mad at me. Not you." She told him softly. "So let me do this. I don't care if Sam gets mad at me for this. I've hunted shifters with my mom, so it won't be a problem for me."

"You have ten minutes before I go looking for you."

"Okay." She said softly before opening the manhole cover. She climbed down the ladder into the sewer system. "I am really going to have to think about this next time." She said to herself as she began to walk through the sewer.

SNSNSN

Dean nervously waited and went down to the sewer when Quinn hadn't come back in time. He came across the chamber filled with candles and chains. He groaned. He saw piles of skin and blood on the floor that made his stomach churn. He heard a noise and went to another area of the sewer. He saw something covered by a sheet. He removed it and saw Quinn. "Quinn?"

Quinn groaned softly. She was bleeding from her forehead.

"Damn it." He groaned rubbing his face. "What happened Quinn?"

"He jumped me. He morphed into me. Dean, he went looking for Sam, he headed to Rebecca's."

Dean's eyes widened. That was not good. That meant that Sam had no idea that the shifter was with him.

SNSNSN

Sam was sitting with Rebecca and Quinn having a beer.

"So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? So is your friend. But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" Rebecca asked, putting more beer in front of them.

"Thanks." Sam said before sighing. "Silver bullet to the heart."

She chuckled.

Quinn moved and hit Sam over the head with the empty bottle that was in her hand.

Rebecca screamed loudly. "Oh my god what did you do to him?"

Quinn moved towards her and threw the beer bottle at her, knocking her out as well.

SNSNSN

Dean worked on Quinn's binds.

Quinn rubbed her wrists.

"How did he get the jump on you?"

"I don't know how he did it, but Sam's gonna be very pissed to know that the shifter is there."

"Okay, okay. It's okay Quinn." He said, looking at her. "Come on. Can you walk at least?"

"I think that I will be able to." She told him, staggering up to her feet. "That son of a bitch hit me hard on the head to take me out. I won't be none too surprised if I got a concussion from this."

SNSNSN

The shifter had changed back into Dean. He finished tying up Sam and Rebecca, then began to walk around the kitchen.

Sam looked up at the shifter. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything." The shifter smile. "Dean will, though."

"They'll never catch him."

"Oh, doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? He'll be hunted for the rest of his life." He picked up the knife. "And then there will be the second murder."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked beginning to panic. He hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Quinn. He felt his fear rise. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen to her was getting hurt by a damned shifter.

The shifter smiled a sickening smile. "The murder in the first of the Italiano girl. But I wouldn't mind banging her before I killed her."

"You will not touch her." Sam said, gritting his teeth.

SNSNSN

"I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin." He said with a smirk. "Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." He poured himself a drink. "Cheers." He took a drink and picked up the knife he had stuck in the pool table.

Sam lifted his legs, kicking the shifter and causing him to fall over. Sam quickly used the knife and was able to get his binds off of his arms.

The shifter got to his feet.

Sam took the knife and swung at him, only to have his arm grabbed and twisted. Sam fell to the ground.

"Oh, you son of a bitch."

The two of them fought around on the ground. Sam tried his best to pin him down.

The shifter smiled. "Not bad little brother."

"You're not him!" Sam shouted as they continued to fight.

The shifter threw Sam into the bookshelf.

It fell apart and fell down on him.

The shifter looked down at him. "Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." He grabbed a pool cue and swung at Sam, missing and hitting a light fixture.

The two of them continued to fight, falling onto a coffee table.

The shifter pinned Sam to the floor and wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him.

"Hey!" Dean shouted.

The shifter turned.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three loud shots rang out in the room.

Quinn and Dean had shot it. Dean's mark was the chest while Quinn's shot was to the head.

Dean looked over at Quinn, panting lightly. "Remind me not to piss you off any time soon." He said, laughing softly.

Quinn shook her head. "The son of a bitch deserved it."

Rebecca entered the room quickly. She rushed over to Sam. "Sam!"

Quinn shook her head.

Dean walked over and pulled his necklace off of the shapeshifter. He put it back safely around his neck rightfully where it belonged. He nodded to Sam and Quinn with a knowing look on his face. This was over, finally.

SNSNSN

Dean was by the car, looking at the map that Quinn had gotten him, and she was looking at it as well.

Rebecca and Sam came outside.

"So this is what you do? You and your brother, and your friend… you hunt these kind of things?" Rebecca asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said softly. He wasn't sure if it sounded good, but he was worried about one of his friends from college even knowing about his life, the life he had with Quinn and Dean.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And I mean, does everybody at school… nobody knows that you do this?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Did Jessica know?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a second. "No, she didn't."

"Must be lonely." Rebecca said, looking at him sadly. She couldn't understand why someone would want this life of hunting things like she had seen this evening.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family."

Rebecca laughed lightly. "Well you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school…. we really miss you." She hugged him.

"Yeah, me too." He said sadly, pulling away from her.

"Well, will you call sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while."

Rebecca nodded her head and waved to Dean and Quinn, who waved back at her. She smiled and walked back inside.

Sam walked over to them.

"So, what about your friend, Zack?" Dean questioned his brother.

"Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair. Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now they're thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." He said with a smile.

"Another good job done. Let's get out of here." Quinn said, getting into the car.

Sam followed.

Dean rolled his eyes before getting into the car.

SNSNSN

"Sorry man." Dean said looking at his little brother.

"About what?"

"I really wish things could be different you know? I wish you could just be… Joe College. And Harley Jane College."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "None of that now, Dean."

"No, that's okay, Dean. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's cause you're a freak."

Quinn smacked Dean, causing him to yelp.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak too. I'm right there with ya, all the way."

Sam laughed. "Yeah I know you are."

"Same here Sam." Quinn said softly.

"You know, I gotta say.. I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Dean… don't… you aren't."

Dean laughed lightly. "How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?"

The three of them smiled at one another and they were off to a new place.

"How's that head, Quinn?" Sam asked, looking back at her.

"Fine Sam. Nothing to worry about." She said, giving him a smile.

"You took a major clock to the head and you are telling me not to worry about it?"

She nodded her head. "I've taken worse and you know it. Nothing to worry about it." She said with a chuckle.

"You are stubborn."

"The most stubborn person you know" She said with a small wink.

XXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I don't know who Quinn is going to be with just yet. Maybe you my followers and readers can help with it. So who would you guys like to see her with Sam or Dean? I know that I am holding out for you guys to vote upon those two guys, but it won't be a right away relationship, I will tell you guys that right away. So I hope that you guys won't mind that. Until next time.


	7. Hookman

Authoress Note Welcome to chapter 7 of Point of No Return and Episode 7 Hook Man. Sam, Dean, and Quinn are still hunting for John and haven't found him yet. But in a town dealing with a church a mysterious figure called the hookman, is causing problems for a pastor's daughter. Will Quinn get jealous or will she just push it off to the side? Enjoy.

 **Chapter 7**

Hookman

Sam was outside on a payphone talking to someone. "Alright, thank you for your time." Sam hung up the phone and walked back over to the table. He was beginning to get frustrated because nothing was coming up.

Dean was busy working on the laptop while Quinn had hit one of the books that she had gotten out of her bag.

"Your, uh, half-caf double vanilla latte is getting cold over here Francis." Dean said looking at his brother, getting annoyed with Sam calling around. He knew that Sam was getting worried about their dad, but they had to keep hunting things until they got word about him.

"Bite me." Sam said sitting down.

"Oh come on you two. Now is not the time to be doing this." Quinn said looking at them, slowly getting fed up with the two of them fighting. There was no time for fighting. They after all had work to do.

"So, anything?" Dean asked Sam wanting to know if Sam had gotten any type of information on their father who was still very much missing.

Sam shook his head.

Quinn let out a soft sigh and rubbed her face lightly. This was becoming too much of a wild goose chase. When was John going to show himself to them? Was he now even alive, they had been hunting for him for quite a while now and no sign of him.

"I had 'em check the FBI's missing persons data bank. No John Doe's fitting dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations." He was disappointed that he couldn't find something that could help them out in one way or another.

"Sam, I'm telling ya, I don't think dad wants to be found." Dean said, as he shook his head, knowing his father fairly well, better than Sam clearly did. He couldn't believe that school had changed Sam that much.

Sam looked disappointed, why would their dad not want to be found? Was it really that dangerous that he didn't want to be found?

"Dean, John can't just keep doing this to you guys or to me. We've been hunting for him for a while now. You would think that he would give us some kind of wake up call to tell us that he is okay. We haven't heard shit. John never has done this for so long." Quinn said rubbing her face.

"Hey guys check this out." He said turning the computer towards them. "It's a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about hundred miles from here."

Sam read the article. "The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road."

"Keep reading." Dean told them.

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible." Quinn tore her eyes from the computer. "Huh."

"Could be something interesting." Dean said with a smile.

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything. Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out." Dean told his little brother.

"And a freaked out witness. John would definitely check it out because it does kind of sound like our type of thing." Quinn said getting up from her chair. She closed the book and looked at them. "We have some work to do."

"I like how you think Harley." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Says the man who never does the book work." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You wound me Harley." He said holding his hand over his heart mockingly even though her words did sting a little bit. He cared about Quinn, but it was a bit true, he didn't like having his nose in the books, that was more her and Sammy's thing and that was what they bonded over. They were more bonded over booze than anything else and he really wouldn't change that for the world.

Quinn scoffed. "Let's go and check this out."

SNSNSN

Quinn looked out the window of the car. They were at the fraternity where Rich had lived. "Great."

"What's wrong Harley?" Dean asked looking back at her.

"Male fraternity." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Fraternity houses are the worst." She rubbed her face. "They're gonna try to take guesses of which one of you is with me."

"And you would know that how?" Dean asked giving her a look.

"Had enough of it in my old college. Frat boys know nothing of the meaning no." Quinn said shaking her head.

"One of us should play your boyfriend that is for sure." Dean said with a nod of his head. He didn't want any of the frat boys getting close to her now knowing that Quinn had problems with that.

"And who would you choose for me Dean?"

Dean smiled.

"Oh you? Seriously."

"Come on. I'm hotter than Sam."

Quinn rubbed her face. "Alright fine. Just this once alright. No more of me pretending to be a girlfriend alright?" She was beginning to get fed up with the fact that she had to keep pretending to be someone's girlfriend on the cases that they took up. It was taking a toll on her mind and was damaging to her image if she wanted to go out and do something fun.

"Better yet how about you pretend to be my fiance?"

Quinn looked at Dean with wide eyes. "What?"

"Come on Quinn. I'm 27. I can have a fiancee."

"And I am 22 Dean. That is a little young."

"Come on they won't know that. Use your mom's ring please."

Quinn sighed. "Alright. Alright. Fine." She got into her duffel bag. She pulled a box out that she always carried on her. She opened it carefully and went carefully through the jewelry she owned. She went past the charm bracelet that her mom had gotten her, the earrings that her friend had bought her the few rings that she had gotten that she had bought for herself. She pulled out a golden engagement ring that had a huge diamond in it. She slipped it onto her finger. "You better be happy about this Winchester." She said closing the box up and putting it back into her duffel bag.

"I am. Now let's go." Dean said with a smile.

The three of them got out of the car.

Quinn felt eyes on her.

Dean walked over to her side and put his arm around her like he was her boyfriend. Quinn leaned into him a bit more because it was the only way to do this.

"One more time, Dean. Why are we here? And bringing Quinn into this?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Victim lived here." Dean said walking with Quinn towards a car that some guys were working on.

Sam let out a sigh and followed them.

"Nice wheels." Dean said looking at the car that the guys were working on.

The guys looked at him in confusion. Why was he saying nice car to them.

"We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay." Dean said with a grin.

"Only for you babe." Quinn said looking up at him. "I have to find a girl fraternity."

"Oh we will find you one baby girl." Dean said smiling down at Quinn.

Quinn tried her best not to groan. This was going to be a long day.

SNSNSN

The three of them knocked on the door of a frat boy who was in yellow shorts who was painting himself purple.

"Who are you?" The guy asked looking at the two brothers and Quinn.

"We're your new roommates." Dean said with a smile. "Well except for my girl here. She is looking for her frat house shortly."

The boy held a brush and paint can out to Dean. "Do me a favor. Get my back. Big game today."

Dean pointed to Sam. "He's the artist."

Quinn gave Dean a look and shook her head at Dean.

"Things he can do with a brush."

Sam took the brush and paint can mortified at what Dean had said.

Quinn moved over to Dean. "What the hell are you thinking Dean?" She whispered, wanting to know what the hell was going on in his mind.

"Relax." He whispered back to her.

Quinn shook her head. Of course Dean had to be a bit of an ass to his little brother.

Dean went to a chair and sat down on it. He pulled Quinn right onto his lap. He picked up a magazine. "So." He looked at the name on the magazine so he didn't look like a dumb ass. "Murph. Is it true?"

"What?" Murph asked looking over at Dean.

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week." Dean said looking at Murph.

"Yeah." The college boy replied sadly.

"What happened?" Sam asked him softly.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy." Murph said looking at Sam.

"Rich he was with somebody?"

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen."

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Dean asked. He looked at his brother. "You missed a spot. Just down there on the back."

Sam gave Dean a look. It was bad enough that his brother was making him do this and worse that Quinn always got stuck in his half baked plans. This time them posing as a couple that were about to be married.

Quinn elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

Dean grinned wincing a little bit. Her elbows were quite painful for him to be taking to the ribs.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super hot. And get this… she's a reverend's daughter." Murph said with a smile.

Quinn looked at Dean and saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her to play along with this plan. She closed her eyes and held back a groan. She knew what she needed to do.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?" Dean asked the frat boy.

SNSNSN

Quinn groaned fixing her outfit that she wore which was a proper dress that a reverend's daughter would wear. Something that she hated picking up from the store. She narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Next time you come up with a bright idea for me to play a damn reverend's daughter… You might want to think it through."

Dean looked at Quinn. "You look good." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

Quinn groaned and messed with the cross necklace she now wore around her neck. It made her wish that she had the pentacle necklace her mom had given to her. "How about I drive your precious car off of a cliff." She snapped agitated that Dean had thought of this plan.

"Come on…" Sam said softly. "We have work to do."

"Of course we do and lot of work. It doesn't matter. You two can dress normal and I have to dress like fucking preacher daughter here."

"Watch it… you are a preacher's daughter now."

Quinn groaned. "Alright. Alright. Let's get to work."

SNSNSN

"Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter." Reverend Sorensen said looking at his daughter.

Lori looked away embarrassed.

"And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church."

The three hunters came into the church and the door slammed behind them.

The church went silent.

"As a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings."

The three of them sat down.

Lori looked in Sam's direction. She could tell that he was single just by how Dean and Quinn were being so close together.

Sam smiled weakly at her.

"So please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."

Quinn elbowed Dean.

Dean rubbed his ribs and followed suit to what everyone else was doing. He really didn't want to pray. It wasn't his thing.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She should've known that Dean would have been dense about what was going on around them.

SNSNSN

"I can't. It's Sunday night." Lori told her friend.

"It's just us girls. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites." Taylor said trying to get her friend to do this.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night." Lori said to her friend. Granted she wanted to go, but she was the daughter of a reverend.

"Come on, Lor. I know this has been hard, but your are allowed to have fun."

"I'll try."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Okay." She said hugging Lori before leaving her.

Sam, Dean, and Quinn walked up to Lori.

"Are you Lori?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Yeah." She said looking at the three of them.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean, and his fiancee Quinn."

Dean and Quinn waved. "Hi."

"We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside."

"We don't wanna bother you.. We just heard about what happened and…" Sam began.

"We wanted to say how sorry we were." Dean finished for his little brother.

"I kind of know what you're going through. I… I saw someone… get hurt once. It's something you don't forget."

"Same here." Quinn said softly.

Lori nodded her head slightly in understanding of what Sam and Quinn meant by what they were saying.

Lori's father came up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean, and Dean's fiancee Quinn. They're new students."

Dean shook the reverend's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sure. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon. t reminds me so much of my girl's father's sermons."

Quinn's cheeks flushed.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." He looked at Quinn. "Your father's a reverend?"

"Yes. In our hometown." Quinn said with a smile.

"Your father must be proud of you." Reverend Sorensen said with a smile.

Dean chuckled. "He is. He's sure is proud of her. Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually." He led Reverend Sorenson away with Quinn leaving Sam with Lori. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um a church group."

"More of a place where we could worship. Like we did when we were were in our hometown." Quinn explained to him. "Plus my father wanted us to find a place to marry since he could no longer officiate our marriage."

"Oh…" Reverend Sorenson said realizing what she had meant.

SNSNSN

"Tell me Lori. What are the police saying.?" Sam asked Lori walking with her.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they're blame me for that."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things."

They stopped walking.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't real."

They looked at each other.

SNSNSN

Quinn, Sam, and Dean were in the library.

"So you believe her?" Dean asked looking at his little brother.

"I do." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I think she's hot too."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she read the book that she had in front of her plus her mother's journal.

"No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this. She heard scratching on the roof. Found the blood body suspended upside down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the…"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Not the first time we had come across a legend like this boys." Quinn said looking up at them.

"That is one of the most famous urban legends ever." Dean said rubbing his face. "You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man."

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began."

"Yeah, but about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean questioned.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam asked.

"You might be right on that." Quinn got up to her feet. "I will see if the librarian can help us out in any way shape or form." She moved away from the table.

Sam let out a soft sigh

"What is wrong wit you Sam?"

"Quinn is upset."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked in confusion.

"What I mean is Dean she doesn't like you plan. I mean she really really hates this plan. I mean her being a reverend's daughter. "

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Well there ain't much that we can do, Sam. We had to do it this way and you know it. Besides it's not like you could come up with something better. Besides that Lori chick liked you pretty good." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean." Sam said giving his brother the look. Why did Dean always have to think the worse when it came to women. He was always a dick when it came to them.

SNSNSN

The librarian placed a few big boxes in front of them. "Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851."

Dean blew some of the dust off of a box and coughed. "Thanks."

"Okay." She said walking. away from them.

Dean looked at Sam and Quinn. "So this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?"

"Welcome to high education." Sam said with a smile.

Quinn laughed lightly. "Yeah. this is exactly what we did. Welcome to the long hours we had to put on Dean."

They began to read in the books that they had. This was going to be one long long night for them that was for sure.

SNSNSN

They were still looking hours later.

Quinn's head was resting in her hand.

"Hey, check this out, 1862. A preacher name Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right, here. some of the deceased were found in their bed sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh." Sam told them.

Quinn shuddered. "Talk about a crazy man."

"That's not all." Dean said looking at the paper.

"Seriously what are you two ganging up on me this time because I haven't found any information on our hook man yet."

"We aren't doing that Quinn. But get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."

"Look where it all happened." Sam said point at the page.

"9 mile road." Quinn said surprised. "I'll be damned. Same place where that boy was killed."

"Nice job. Dr. Venkman. Let's check it out."

Sam and Quinn gathered all of the research that they had gathered up on the hook man.

"Let's go to 9 Mile Road then." Quinn said slinging her plaid backpack over her shoulder.

SNSNSN

Sam, Quinn, and Dean got out of the car.

Dean opened the trunk up. He handed Sam a rifle. "Here you go."

"If it is a spirit, buckshot won't do much good." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Yeah, rock salt." He said handing it to him.

"Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent."

Dean took out a coil of rope and handed it to Quinn. He shut the trunk. "Yeah. It won't kill 'em. But it'll slow 'em down."

The three of them walked towards the trees.

"That's pretty good. You and dad think of this?" Sam questioned Dean.

Quinn looked at Dean curiously. She was wondering the same thing.

"I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius."

The three of them heard a noise and they stopped walking.

Sam raised the gun that he had looking around.

"Over there. Over there." Dean whispered.

Sam aimed the gun and cocked it.

The figure came out from behind the tree and it was the sheriff. "Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head."

"W-w-wait, okay, okay." Dean said.

Quinn huffed and put her hands behind her head. "Any other bright ideas?" She was tired of plans not going the way that they needed to go. They were in major trouble as well. Another arrest. This was just being fantastic.

"Now, get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" The sheriff shouted at them.

Quinn groaned and got down onto her knees in between the boys.

"Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!"

"He had the gun." Dean pointed out that his brother had it as the three of them laid on their bellies.

Quinn tried not to rolled her eyes. This was not the way that she wanted to end her night. She wanted to at least find the hookman. But going this way was causing trouble and Dean was the one that had gotten them into this type of trouble again.

SNSNSN

Dean walked with Quinn and Sam out of the sheriff's department.

"Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock." Dean crowed happily.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Dean. This was all your fault." She told him shaking her head putting her hands in her pockets.

"But how did you do that?" Sam asked looking at Dean confused.

"I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you." Dean said walking even further.

Quinn shook her head. "You were the dumbass that came up with this idea to begin with. You have no idea how fraternities work."

"Quinn have you ever been in one?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Didn't have time." She said scoffing. "I studied a lot, Dean. There was no point in joining a frat house."

"What about the shotgun, Dean?" Sam said giving him a look.

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical, Hell Week prank."

"And he believed you."

Quinn shook her head. "Sounds like something that my old school would believe in fact there was a few that happened in Nevada that I heard about." Quinn ran her hand through her light brown hair.

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge." Dean said rolling his eyes.

Several sheriff and cops ran out of the building and sped off in their cars.

The three of them exchanged looks.

"Well that is something that we have to look into." Quinn said shoving the brothers. "Come on. We got work to do."

SNSNSN

Dean drove the impala by.

The three hunters looked at Lori who was wrapped up in a blanket sitting in the back of a parked ambulance.

Quinn shook her head. "Looks like we are very much fucked. This girl is involved now."

"Yeah… It seems you are very right Quinn." Sam said nodding his head.

"I just want to take her home." Lori's father told the sheriff.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connect to two murders, and I can't ignore that." the sheriff told him.

"Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home."

The sheriff thought about it for a few minutes. "Make sure she's available for questioning."

"Thank you." He said walking towards Lori. "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?"

Lori got up and started walking with him.

Dean had parked the Impala on another street.

The three of them got out of the car. The three of them walked slowly to the back of Lori's sorority.

"Why would the Hook man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road."

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else."

"Shut up." Quinn said pulling them into the bushes to hide them so the sorority girls didn't see them.

"Dude, Sorority girls. Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" Dean asked turning and saw Sam climbing the balcony to the house.

Quinn slapped Dean hard. "Asshole." She said helping Sam over.

Sam pulled her up over.

Dean followed the two of them over the balcony as well. "You didn't have to hit me."

"And you didn't have to be perverted." She said shaking her head. "And you snuck into my apartment to get me to hunt with you again. Why did I agree to even hunt with your sorry ass again. I'll never know."

"Be quiet."

"You be quiet." Dean snapped at Sam.

"How about you both shut up." Quinn snapped moving around the two of them. "We have work to do."

SNSNSN

The three of them stood in Lori's room.

"Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?" Sam said reading the wall.

"Right out of the legend." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man alright." Dean tapped his nose. "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before." Sam said looking around.

Dean moved over towards the window.

"Hey, come here."

Quinn and Dean came close to where Sam was at.

Sam pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing. "Does that look familiar to either of you?"

"Oh damn. Come on." Quinn told them. "I've seen that before."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Just come on." Quinn said sneaking out of the room.

"Damn it Quinn." Dean groaned following her out of the room.

SNSNSN

Quinn showed them the picture of the cross symbol that had been on the wall and the same one that they had found during their research.

"It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns." Sam said rubbing his mouth.

"A;right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down."

"Read this." Quinn said handing the book over to Sam.

"After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave."

"Super."

"Ok. So we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next or why." Sam said rubbing his face.

"One guess." Quinn said rubbing her face.

"I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean said as the three of them got into the car.

"Meaning that this has gotten a whole lot worse."

SNSNSN

Dean came up to Quinn and Sam at a college party

Quinn looked disgusted seeing that Dean was fitting in here so well.

"Hey." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Man you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" Dean said winking and smiling at a passing girl.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't like the idea that Dean was liking this college thing.

"That wasn't really my experience." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Dean looked at Quinn.

"Oh don't look at me." She said rolling her eyes. "It wasn't my experience either."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Libraries, studying, stright A's?"

The two of them nodded.

"What a set a geeks. Alright, you do your homework?"

"Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori. So I think I came up with something."

"With my help." Quinn said handing the paper over to him.

Sam nodded his head. "Thank you."

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah you're welcome Sam. So take a look at this Apple Eyes."

Sam unrolled the paper.

Dean looked at it. "1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage."

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanting for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out… get this… with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?" Dean questioned looking at his brother. He didn't understand why this was happening.

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

"At least he got it this quicker this time."

"Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?" Dean asked looking at them.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay." Dean said nodding his head.

"And the reverend wouldn't even know it."

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight."

Sam nodded his head at what Dean had told him. "What about you and Quinn?"

Quinn saw him looking at a blonde smiling who was by the pool table. She elbowed him sharply.

Dean gasped loudly grabbing his ribs.

"Really when I am right here." She held her hand up showing him that they were still pretending to been engaged.

"We're gonna go and see if we can find that unmarked grave."

Quinn took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the party.

"You didn't have to elbow me so hard Harley."

"Oh yes I did. Flirting was a little too much." She snapped leading him towards the impala.

"Oh come on."

"No Dean, we are on a damn case and you know it."

SNSNSN

Dean and Quinn walked through the Old North Cemetery.

Quinn groaned rubbing her face. "We will be taking a while to find this grave." She said shining her flashlight around.

"Yeah. Seriously you never had gone to a college party?" Dean questioned as they looked around.

"Dean...I wasn't much of a partier. I was always out studying. But the roommate I had did drag me to a few of them." She said shaking her head.

"Why didn't you say that to Sammy?"

"Because… I didn't want him to know that side of me. Sam doesn't need to know that side of me. Besides…. I needed to be…" She let out a sigh. "I needed to be seen as the bookworm that I always was."

Dean nodded his head. He knew that she didn't want Sam to know the dark side of her.

"Hey found it." Quinn said pointing out the headstone that was engraved with a cross symbol;.

"Good job." Dean said with a smile. He knew that it was a good thing to have Quinn with him.

The two of them began their work of digging the grave up.

SNSNSN

Sam was outside of Lori's home and saw that she was arguing with her father. He looked down and thought it looked like Quinn when she had fought with his dad. He bit his lip and shook his head. No he couldn't think about how much she fought with his dad. After all they were still hunting for him and they still hadn't found him.

SNSNSN

Dean groaned. "That's it." He strained throwing more dirt trying not to get Quinn dirty. "Next time I get to watch the cute girl's house."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "How about you shut up Dean." She said slamming the shovel she had hard down onto the ground.

"Hello preacher." Dean said throwing his shovel aside.

Quinn carefully got out of the hole that they had dug. She wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Let's torch him."

SNSNSN

Sam sat outside.

Lori came out and sat down next to him. "I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing?" Lori asked curiously.

"I'm keeping an eye on the place."

Lori gave him a confused look.

"I was worried." Sam said softly.

"About me?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I already called the cops." She said with a smile.

Sam laughed.

"No seriously. I think you're sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can." She told him.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's like I'm cursed or something. People around me keep dying."

"I think I know how you feel." Sam said softly. He knew the feeling. He knew that Quinn also knew the feeling since she didn't have anyone else in her life but the brothers and their father.

SNSNSN

Dean took a few items out of his bag. He poured the salt and lighter fluid onto the bones.

Quinn struck a match letting it fall into the grave.

"Goodbye, preacher."

Quinn looked at him. "I think we did good." She told Dean softly rubbing her cheek lightly. "Let's go and meet up with Sam."

"Are you going to tell him?" Dean asked softly.

"Dean. We aren't going to go into that. Why do you think I keep my feelings hid? It's better to keep them hid and not showing them to anyone. You of all people know that. Plus. I know Sam. He doesn't feel the same about me. So quit trying alright." She said walking towards the Impala.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure how Sam saw her, but he knew that Quinn was on the fence and he never wanted to see her on it. He was afraid that she was going to do more damage to herself.

SNSNSN

"No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?" She said shaking her head.

"I heard you guys fighting before." Sam said softly.

"He's seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just don't know what to think anymore." She hugged Sam.

Sam slowly hugged her back.

She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Sam pulled away from her.

"Sam?" She asked softly confused of what he did. Didn't he want to kiss her?

"Lori, I can't." He said softly.

"That someone you lost?"

Sam stared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Sam didn't want to tell her that there was also another woman. Not just Jessica. He didn't want to hurt Quinn. He really didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. It wouldn't have been fair if she had gotten hurt if he decided to jump into another relationship. He wasn't sure how she felt, but he wasn't about to hurt her. That was for sure.

Lori's father came out. "Lori? Come inside, please."

Lori looked at her father in anger. "I'll come in when I'm ready."

Suddenly behind her father appeared the hook man. He put his hook into her father's shoulder dragging him in and slamming the door.

Sam grabbed his gun and ran inside. He heard the screaming coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs.

"No! No, Please! No!"

Sam ran into the bedroom and saw the hookman about to kill the reverend.

"No! No, no!"

Sam fired his gun.

The hook man looked at him.

Sam shot at him again, but missed shattering the window.

Lori ran up the stairs. "Dad! Dad!" She ran to her father. "It's okay. Dad it's okey. It's okay."

Sam looked at them worriedly. What had happened. Didn't Quinn and Dean find the grave and burn the bones?

SNSNSN

Sam looked out the window watching Lori with her father. He looked at the sheriff that was asking him questions. "We were just talking. Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared."

"A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam said nodding his head.

"Ever see him before?"

"No, Sir."

"Son, it' seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble."

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

Dean walked down the hall with two sheriffs and Quinn.

"No it's alright. I'm with him. He's my brother." He told the sheriffs. "Hey! Brother!"

Sam turned and so did the sheriff.

Dean smiled and waved.

Quinn shook her head at the antics of the older brother.

"Let them through." The sheriff told them.

"Thanks." Dean said walking towards Sam.

Quinn followed Dean.

"You ok?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Come on let's go. This is not the place to really start talking about this alright?" She said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah." Sam said softly looking at his brother. "I'm fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"Hook man."

"You saw him?" Dean asked looking at him.

Quinn looked at Dean. What the hell was going on?

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" Sam snapped at the two of them.

"What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirits is latching on to the reverend."

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the hook man after himself."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Quinn said sticking her hands in her pockets.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?" Dean said rolling his eyes.

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Alright. So that makes sense. She's conflicted." Quinn said thinking about it.

"And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her?"

"Right. Rich comes on too strong. Taylor tries to make her into a party girl. Dad has an affair." Sam stated.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But we burned the bones. We buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"You must have missed something."

"No. We burned everything in that coffin."

'Did you get the hook."

"The hook?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him."

"So like the bones, the hook is a source of his power."

"So if we find the hook…"

"We stop the hook men." Quinn said with a smirk. "Let's go."

SNSNSN

The three of them looked through the papers in the library trying to find the information that they needed for this hunt to finish off the Hook man.

"Here's something. I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary." Dean said looking at the book a bit closer. " Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked looking at Dean moving closer.

"Yeah maybe."

Quinn moved closer to Dean. "Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Is't that where Lori's father' preaches?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said rubbing her face.

"Where Lori lives?"

"Maybe that's why the hook man has been haunting reverends and reverend's daughters for the past 200 years." Dean said thinking.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it. I mean, a blood stained, silver-handled hook?"

"Well…" Quinn ran a hand through her hair. "You might not like the idea that I might be thinking. It might be melted down into something else."

"If that's the case. We have to check the church records." Dean said nodding at Quinn.

"Right." Sam said nodding his head.

"Let's get to work." Quinn said softly.

SNSNSN

Quinn groaned. She rubbed her face. "Find anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope I didn't."

"I think I did." Sam said looking at them.

"What does it say?" Quinn asked getting up from her seat.

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforgege." Sam groaned. "You're right Quinn. They melted it down. Made it into something else."

"Oh that is just grand." Quinn said with a sigh. "That means we have a lot of work ahead of us. Let's get to the church."

"Right behind you on that one." Dean said getting up from his seat.

SNSNSN

Dean parked the car and the three of them got out of the car.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire." Dean told them.

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in." Sam said looking at the two of them.

"Alright, take your pick." Dean told Sam.

"I'll take the house."

"Okay."

Sam began to walk towards the house.

"Hey."

Sam turned around looking at him.

"Stay out of her underwear drawer."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to walking.

Quinn slapped him and began to walk away from Dean.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up." Quinn hissed still walking away from him.

SNSNSN

Dean threw things into the fire that he had started.

Quinn carried things down and threw things into the fire as well that she had gotten.

Sam came down the stairs. "I got everything that even looked silver." Sam said holding up a bag that he had brought from the house with him.

"Better safe than sorry." Dean said looking at his brother as he threw some more items into the fire.

Sam threw things into the fire as well that he had gotten from Lori's house.

Quinn froze. "Shit." She muttered. "Someone is here."

"Move. Move."Dean grabbed his gun.

Quinn nodded her head. She pulled her gun out as well.

The three of them slowly walked up the stairs to find out who was there in the church.

Quinn grabbed Dean's arm when she saw Lori. "Dean go back down." She said softly.

Dean nodded his head lowering his gun. He nodded his head. He walked back down the stairs.

Quinn looked at Sam. "Go. Go talk to her."

"Quinn…" He said looking at her.

Quinn let out a soft sigh. "Yes. Go talk to her. I'm going to see if there is any more silver that we could have missed."

"Be careful." Sam told her softly.

Quinn smiled a small smile. "I always am. Go help her. She needs it."

Sam nodded his head.

Quinn walked down the hall leaving Sam to deal with Lori.

Sam walked into the church. "Lori?"

"What are you doing here?" Lori asked looking up at him.

"What is it?" He asked her softly sitting down next to her.

"I"ve been trying to understand what's been happening. WHy? Now I know so I'm praying for forgiveness." Lori said softly.

"Forgiveness for what?" Sam asked her softly.

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."

"Trust me, this guy…. he's no angel." Sam shook his head.

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him." Lori said softly wiping her tears.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is." Lori let out a soft sigh. "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father."

"Lori…."

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do."

The candles blew out on the altar and a noise came from the front of the church.

"Come on. We gotta go." Sam said grabbing her arm. He led them towards the basement.

The hook man put his hook through the door.

"Go!" Sam said pulling Lori down the aisle to the back room.

Quinn looked up in confusion. "Sam what the hell."

The hook man smashed glass on a door. He took a few swings at Sam missing him.

"Hey asshole!" Quinn yelled shouting at the hook man.

The hookman appeared behind her and slammed his hook into her shoulder causing her to scream not liking the fact that she had called him an asshole.

Quinn screamed in pain.

Sam was flung by the hook man away from Lori.

Lori felt herself being dragged away.

"Sam get her out of here.!" She yelled raising her gun shooting at the hook man.

Sam ran over to Lori checking her over. "You alright?"

The hook man appeared behind Sam and knocked Sam into the wall.

Sam got up and got around the hook man.

Dean came into the room with his gun raised. "Sam drop!"

Sam dropped down to the ground.

Dean shot the hook man.

"I thought we got all the silver." Sam shouted at his brother.

"So did I." Dean told his brother.

"Meaning if the bastard is still here we didn't get the hook yet." Quinn snapped holding onto her shoulder.

"We had to miss something." Dean said looking around.

Sam looked at Lori. He saw a cross necklace around her neck. "Lori where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Where did your dad get it?" Dean questioned looking at her.

"He said it was a church heirloom. He gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?" Quinn asked getting up to her feet. She held onto her bleeding shoulder tightly.

"Yes."

Sam ripped it off of her neck.

Dean turned and heard the hook scratching on the walls.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted at him.

Sam turned and looked at her.

Quinn tossed him her shot gun.

"Thanks."

"Sam!" Dean said looking at his brother. "The necklace."

Sam threw the necklace to his brother.

Quinn closed her eyes hoping that Dean would hurry up.

Sam fired the gun at the scratches that were being formed on the wall. He tried quickly to reload the gun.

The gun was knocked out of his hand.

Sam pulled Lori and Quinn with him. The hook man loomed over them with his hook in the air. He stopped and the hook began to melt and he was gone.

Dean ran up the stairs looking at the three of them. He walked over to Sam and Quinn.

Lori gave the three of them a knowing look.

SNSNSN

Quinn sat in the ambulance getting her shoulder wrapped up as Sam and Lori were with her. Dean was busy with talking to the Sheriff.

"And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?" the Sheriff asked Dean.

"Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran."

"And that's all."

"Yeah, that's all."

"Listen. You and your brother and your girl…"

"Oh don't worry, we're leaving town." Dean told the sheriff. He walked over to his car.

Lori looked at Sam. She had a thankful look on her face. She looked over at Quinn. "You gonna be okay?" She asked the youngest hunter.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She told the young woman.

Sam helped Quinn stand up on her feet.

The three of them walked over to the car.

Dean looked at the side view mirror.

Quinn patted Sam's arm. She slowly walked past him. She wouldn't show the hurt look on her face as she walked to the back of the Impala and got into it.

Lori looked at Sam. "I still don't know what happened. But I did know you saved my life. My father's too. Thank you."

Sam nodded his head and smiled. He didn't say a word and walked to the car getting into it.

"We could stay." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam shook his head. He didn't want to stay. He knew that they couldn't because they needed to find their dad.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and saw Lori looking at Sam with a sad look on her face. Dean shook his head. He began to pull away driving down the road.

Quinn rested her head against the side of the car. She let out a soft sigh. "Let's find a motel and get some rest." She said tiredly.

Dean chuckled. "They gave you pain meds didn't they?"

"Shut up." Quinn said tiredly. "Yes they did. Now come on. I want some place to rest my head that isn't in baby."

"Alright Quinn I will make sure that we have a place for us to get some sleep."

"Thank you."

Sam looked back at Quinn. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" He asked softly.

"I've had worse." Quinn said softly looking at him. "You know that."

"I know." He said softly. Sam was just worried about Quinn. He was scared of getting her hurt badly. He felt that it was his fault that she had gotten hurt because he wasn't quick enough.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. Alright." Quinn told him softly. "None of this was your fault. Now let's just get a motel room and get some rest.

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Hookman. I hope that you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Please let me know if she should end up with Sam or Dean. I am not sure how soon she will be with someone. I just want to know who you guys think she should be with. Sam or Dean? Gosh they are hard ones to choose between that is for sure. I just hope that you guys won't hate whoever she ends up with in the end.


	8. Bugs

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 and Bugs. Quinn, Sam, and Dean travel to a town after a mysterious death. They find out that the land was cursed and one of Quinn's fears is revealed. How will the brothers and their Italian American friend deal with this curse and making it through one night? Also while writing this I did give myself the creeps. I hate anything that crawls. Anyways you will see how Quinn and the boys handle this. Without further ado Bugs.

 **Chapter 8**

Bugs

Quinn leaned against baby listening to her music through one earbud. Her eyes were closed.

Sam was busy reading an article in the newspaper.

Dean came out of the bar waving a wad of cash in his hand as he walked back to the car.

"You know, we could get day jobs once in awhile." Sam said shaking his head.

Quinn scoffed lightly at what Sam said.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean."

"Well, let's see honest." Dean held out one hand. "Fun and easy." He held out the other. He showed that the fun and easy outweighed the honest. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked."

"He has a point Dean." Quinn said removing the single earbud that was in her ear looking at the older brother.

"Says the two of you." Dean said scoffing a bit.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We got a new gig or what?" He asked Sam.

"Maybe." Sam said looking over his newspaper he had. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma… not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Mad cow disease." Quinn sher eyes and crossing her arms.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?"

"You watch Oprah?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean's cheeks flushed. "So…" He cleared his throat. "This guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"I have to admit that is weird." Quinn said looking at Sam.

"Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something' much nastier." Sam pointed out to them.

"Alright. Oklahoma."

The three of them got into the car.

"Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money." Dean complained as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Only you say that Dean." Quinn said rolling her eyes as they headed to the next job. "It is something that we need to look into. You can spend your hard earned cash later."

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Quinn got out of the car and approached Travis the man that had worked with the man that had died.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked sticking his hands into his pockets. He hoped that he had gotten the right man.

"Yeah, that's right." Travis said looking at the three of them.

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked playing the part of concerned nephew.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece." Travis said looking at the three of them his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest." Dean said with a smile. "And she's not his niece." Dean pushed her towards Sam.

Sam wrapped his arm around her to make sure that she didn't fall down. "Yeah."

"Oh, he did? Huh." Travis said smiling.

"Listen, we wanted to ask you… what exactly happened out there?" Dean asked Travis sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole. I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh…. by the time that I got back…" Travis said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What did you see?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Nothing. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?" Sam asked softly.

"Anything that would be thought of as odd?" Quinn asked softly putting her hands in her pockets shyly.

"Well," Travis let out a sigh looking at the three of them. "He was bleeding… from his eyes and ears, his nose. But that's it."

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked curiously looking at Travis. He hoped that Travis's answer would help them out.

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are saying." Travis said shaking his head.

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control." Sam told Travis.

"Notice anything like that Travis?" Quinn asked softly.

Travis shook his head. "No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question." Dean said looking at Quinn and Sam.

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked putting his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah." Travis told them. He nodded his head. "Yeah. I can do that."

"Thank you." Quinn said with a smile.

SNSNSN

Quinn looked at the sink hole that was in the ground. "Well this is the place." Quinn said looking at the hole.

"What do you think?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

Sam rubbed his face. "I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast."

Quinn slipped under the police tape followed by Sam and Dean. Quinn shined her flashlight down the hole.

"So what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean questioned looking at the two of them.

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside. " Sam told Dan.

"It certainly does sound like it. Well…. there's only room for one." Quinn said looking down into the hole.

"You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asked looking at Quinn.

Quinn slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow." Dean said rubbing his head. "Damn it Quinn why the hell did you hit me."

"You are being a dumb ass." Quinn snapped at him crossing her arms. She shook her head. "Now… I'm going down."

Sam looked at Quinn. "You sure that you want to do that?" He asked her softly. He knew that she hated deep, dark, and crowded places.

"I will be fine." She told him softly. "Honest." She patted his arm lightly. "Plus I'm lighter than the two of you."

Dean grabbed a corded rope.

Quinn took the one end from him. She began to tie it around her small middle. "Don't you dare drop me alright?" She told the two of them.

"We won't Quinn." Sam said offering her a small smiling knowing that she would kick both of their asses if they dropped her. That was the last thing that they wanted to do.

Quinn slowly began to go down the hole that was in the ground.

SNSNSN

Quinn shuddered. "You mind not showing that to me. I hate those things."

Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head. "So you found some beetles Quinn. What is that supposed to mean anyways?" Dean asked looking at Quinn through the mirror.

Quinn shuddered again. "I rather not talk about it." She said shaking her head. "There is no tunnels Dean. No evidence of any type of creatures down there. Some beetles do eat meat."

"But it is usually dead meat Quinn." Sam said looking back at Quinn.

"How many did you find down there?" Dean asked quinn.

"Ten." She squeaked. "I'm not going down any more holes. Not if there is those things crawling around."

"The big bad ass Italian american hunter is scared of bugs."

"Screw you Dean. Quit being an asshole. I hate bugs so what. There is nothing wrong with that." Quinn said shuddering a little bit more. She never wanted to deal with any other bugs.

"It'd take a while lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe there were more."

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me." Dean said as he continued to drive down the road.

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn said letting out a soft sigh. "It could be a number of things that this is happening."

"Well let's get to the bottom of this. Think your mom's book might have something in it?" Dean asked looking back at Quinn with curious eyes.

"I can look, but I am not sure about that." Quinn said pulling out her mother's hunting journal.

"Good idea." Dean said looking back at her with a wink.

Sam uncomfortably shifted in the seat.

They drove through town and Dean began to slow the car down.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I know a good place to start." Dean said with a smile as he slowed the car down even more. "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how about you two?"

Quinn shook her head.

Sam gave Dean a look.

"What, we can't talk to the locals."

"And the free food's got nothing to do with it?" Sam asked coyly looking at Dean with a knowing look. He knew his brother a bit too well.

"Of course not. I'm a professional."

"Right." Sam said scoffing a little bit.

"Professional my ass. You just want to have something free to eat. Seeing the fact that we spend so much money on takeout food." Quinn said shaking her head.

Dean pulled the car over.

The three of them got out of the car. They began to walk down the street to the open house.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out." Dean said shaking his head.

"Why?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with having a normal life Dean."

"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean said looking at the two of them. Dean knocked on the door.

Larry answered the door. "Welcome." He said with a smile.

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but… I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are?"

"Dean. This is Sam and Quinn." Dean said shaking his hand.

Larry then shook Sam and Quinn's hands. "Sam, Dean, Quinn, good to meet you. So, you three interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir." Dean said with a smile hoping that Larry would believe them.

"Let me just say… we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or… sexual orientation."

Quinn's eyes went wide and she began to laugh. She covered her laughter.

"We're brothers." Dean told Larry before shooting Quinn a look.

"Sorry." Quinn said trying to regain her laughter. "Sorry Dean."

Dean shook his head.

Larry looked at them embarrassed. He should have never thought that Sam and Dean were a couple.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him." Sam explained hoping that he would be able get Larry to believe him.

"Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in."

Quinn, Sam and Dean followed him inside and out to the back yard.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked looking at Larry.

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here, but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains."

They walked over to his wife.

"This is my wife Joanie."

"Hi there." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Dean said shaking her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you."

Quinn then shook her hand. "Hello." She said with a small smile.

"Sam and Dean and Quinn."

"Sam." Sam said shaking her hand as well.

"Pleasure."

"Tell them how much you love the place honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right."

They laughed lightly.

"Will you excuse me?" Larry left the three of them with his wife.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare really is a great place to live." Joanie said with a smile looking at the three of them.

A woman walked over to them. "Hi, I"m Lynda Bloome, head of sale." She said with a smile.

"And Lynda was the second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor though." Joanie said leaving the three of them with Lynda.

"She's kidding, of course." Lynda said laughing. "I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well…"

"Y-yeah, well…"

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or…. sexual orientation."

Dean chuckled. "Right. Um… I'm gonna talk to Larry. Okay darlings?" Dean said before walking away slapping the both of them on the asses.

The three of them shared an awkward silence.

SNSNSN

Larry and Dean walked down the stairs.

"You've got three choices… carpet, hardwood, and tile."

Dean saw a jar full of bugs on a nearby table. He was glad that Quinn hadn't seen it or she would have began freaking out. He never quite understood Quinn's problem with bugs. "Whoa… someone likes bugs."

"My son… he's into insects. He's very… inquisitive."

"I am glad that Quinn isn't in here. She would be freaking out due to those."

SNSNSN

"Who can say no to a steam shower?I use mine everyday." Lynda said to them.

"Sounds great." Sam said uninterested in what she was saying.

Quinn elbowed him sharply causing him to take a sharp breath. She hid behind Sam when she saw a tarantula crawling towards Lynda's hand.

"Excuse me."Sam said moving quickly pushing Lynda out of the way. He picked up the spider. He brought it over to Matt. "Is this yours?"

Matt took it from him. "You gonna tell my dad?" He asked hoping that Sam wouldn't tell.

"I don't know. who's your dad?"

Matt scoffed. "Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions."

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man… sounds pretty grim." Sam said looking at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material." Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, alright? I promise." Sam said with a smile.

"Um… could the spider… could it please be hidden?" Quinn asked staying further back. "But Sam is right it will get better."

"How and when?" Matthew asked confused of how these two were trying to relate to him.

"Matthew."

The three of them turn and saw Larry coming back with Dean.

"I am so sorry about my son and his… pet."

"It's no bother." Sam said with a smile.

Quinn shifted a little bit eying the spider in Matthew's hands.

"Excuse us." Larry grabbed onto his son's arm and dragged him away.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Quinn nodded her head head. "Yeah… certainly does."

Dean looked over at Larry who was yelling at his son. He looked back at Sam confused. What was Sam trying to tell him.

"Dad." Sam said looking at his brother trying not to sigh. Of course Dean wouldn't understand. Him and Quinn did.

"Dad never treated us like that." Dean said defending their father.

Quinn simply shook her head. She knew that it was very much true. She had seen it, but Dean didn't see it that way. He never really did.

"Well, dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case and Quinn's too. You don't remember?" Sam questioned crossing his arms in agitation.

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you and Quinn were out of line." Dean said defending their father.

"Damn it Dean he wasn't my father. I didn't need him all over my case." Quinn said pointing her finger at him in an accusing way.

Sam scoffed shaking his head in distaste. "Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting."

"Bowhunting is an important skill."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Sam scoffed a bit. "How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy."

Sam laughed.

"So you might be onto something. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?" Quinn asked crossing her arms, looking up at the brother with a curious gaze.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this a severe allergic reaction to bee stings." Dean said explaining everything that he had heard from Larry.

"More bugs."

Dean nodded his head. "More bugs."

Quinn shivered. "Just grand."

SNSNSN

Dean had allowed Sam to drive the Impala this time. He was busy looking through his father's journal. "You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?" He asked scratching the side of his face trying to figure this out. It didn't make much sense to him.

"Well,hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam said trying his best to help with the case that was at hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah, me neither." Sam said nodding his head.

"Same with me." Quinn said resting her head against the door looking out at the passing scenery.

"Maybe they're being controlled somehow? You know, by something or someone?" Dean asked questioning the two younger hunters trying to get their input on this.

"You mean, like Willard?" Sam asked looking over at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Dean said with an affirming nod.

"There are cases of psychic connection between people and animals… elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing." Dean thought for a few minutes. Realization dawned on his face. One thing that he had notice and it was something that Quinn hated a lot. "Larry's kid… he's got bugs for pets."

"Matt?" Sam asked in confusion looking at him.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula." Sam said realizing that his brother was onto something.

"And succeeded in freaking me out." Quinn mumbled from the backseat.

"You think he is our Willard?"

"I don't know." Sam let out a soft sigh. "Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey. Pull over here." Dean said directing his brother to the driveway of one of the homes.

Sam pulled into the empty driveway. "What are we doing here?" Sam asked looking at his brother trying to figure out what his brother was thinking.

Dean got out of the car. "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam questioned looking at Dean with wide eyes. What the hell was he thinking.

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come on." Dean said opening the garage door.

Sam didn't move. He wasn't really thinking that this was the right idea.

"Come on."

Sam pulled the car into the garage reluctantly.

Dean closed the door to the garage.

"This may be the stupidest idea that you have ever come up with Dean." Quinn complained as she got out of the car.

"Oh come on Quinn don't be sour." Dean said giving her a pleading look.

Quinn scoffed. "Alright fine."

SNSNSN

"You go get your brother." Quinn said crossing her arms. "I'm not about to get a full look at him." She shook her head. "Not when he is in the damn bathroom insisting that he needed to try that stupid shower."

Sam nodded his head. "I will get him." He patted her arm lightly. He wouldn't submit Quinn to seeing his brother in a towel even though it had happened in the past when they were hunting together and Dean forgot his clothes. He walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Quinn rubbed her face and let out a sigh. A police call and they were going to have to look into it. Quinn tapped her foot waiting patiently for Sam to come back and hopefully he had succeeded in getting his brother out of the bathroom.

Sam came out looking more frustrated than he did when he left.

Quinn looked over at him, curious of how it went with Dean. "Well how…"

"He doesn't seem to be in a big hurry." Sam said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Quinn shook her head. "Of course he would do this. He's too in love with that fucking shower."

Sam nodded his head agreeing to what she said. He knew that it was true. "Yeah."

"Hopefully he won't take too long. Or I will be the one to get him and he won't like it too much." Quinn huffed a little bit in agitation.

"You will flip on him won't you?"

"You've seen what happened before when we were all on a hunt together." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't really anything major, but Dean wouldn't like it too much.

SNSNSN

They pulled out front of a home. They got out of the car. They slowly walked over to Larry who was talking to someone on his phone.

"Hello. You're, uh, back early." Larry said looking at the three of them.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood." Dean said with a charming smile.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking at Larry with a concerned look.

"You guys me, uh… Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?" Larry said looking at the three of them.

"The realtor right?" Quinn asked softly crossing her arms looking at Larry.

"Well, she, uh… passed away last night." Larry said sadly knowing someone else had passed away on this property.

"What happened?" Dean asked in shock. He began to think that this was part of the case. Whatever it was it was something that was dangerous. He knew that they needed to get to the bottom of it.

Larry rubbed his head. "I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look, I… I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now." He told them sadly. He didn't feel like talking to the three of them. After all this was a hard time for him and it was making it look bad for business.

"It's okay." Sam said softly offering him a small smile.

"Excuse me." He said walking past them trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"You know what we have to do right?" Dean asked looking over his shoulder at the the two younger hunters.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head. "Get in that house."

"See if we got a bug problem."

Quinn rubbed her arm self consciously. "Um… do I need to come with?" She asked hoping that the boys wouldn't need her.

"Come on Harley you can't let your fear get to you." Dean said giving her a look.

Quinn let out a soft sigh. "Alright… alright."

The three of them climbed over the fence and crawled in through the window to get inside of the home. They wandered into a room and there was an outline of where her body was lying.

"This looks like the place." Dean said looking around.

"Dean there is a towel over there." Quinn said nudging him a little bit.

"Why don't you pick it up?"

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to do that." She smacked his arm hard. She didn't like the idea that he even thought that she would mess with something that was dealing with bugs.

Dean moved around her and went to go and check out the towel. He picked it up and dropped it when he saw dead spiders on it. " Spider boy?" Dean questioned looking at the two of them.

Quinn crossed her arms shuddering a little bit.

"Matt…" Sam let out a soft sigh. He didn't like the idea that he was going to say this, but it looked more and more possible. "Maybe."

"Then we have some work to do. I think we should talk to the kid even though his pets give me the creeps." Quinn said biting her lip harshly causing it to bleed a little bit.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled the car up to the curb.

The three of them watched carefully as Matt who was across the street getting off of the bus. They watched him walking the opposite direction of his home.

"Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked pointing in the other direction that the boy wasn't walking.

"Yup." Sam said, nodding his head in conferment.

"So where's he going?" Dean asked curious of where the kid was going.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go and follow him." Quinn said getting out of the car carefully.

The brothers got out of the car.

"We're following him?" Dean asked looking over at Quinn.

"That's the idea." Quinn said nodding her head confirming what Dean had asked her.

The three of them followed Matt going into the woods.

"Now that is odd. Why is he going here?" Quinn asked curiously.

They saw that he was examining a grasshopper.

Quinn made a beeline behind Sam when she saw that he was examining a grasshopper.

Dean shook his head on how Quinn was acting.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam asked putting his arm around Quinn hoping that it would help her calm down some.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked looking at them in shock. He didn't understand why they were here.

"Well, we wanna talk to you." Dean said putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" Matt asked looking at the three of them.

Dean shook his head at what Matt had asked him.

"W...wait. You're not serial killers?" He asked backing away from the three of them.

The three of them laughed at what Matt had said. That was the first time that they were called serial killers.

"No, no, no. No, I think you're safe." Sam said offering Matt a small smile hoping that it would calm him down some.

"So, Matt…." Dean began, crossing his arms looking at Matt. "You sure know a lot about insects."

"So?" Matt said looking at him wondering what the hell was Dean hunting hat.

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

Dean hummed. "That's right. Spider bites."

"Matt…. you tried to scare her with a spider." Sam told Matt softly. He rubbed Quinn's arm knowing that it would most likely sooth her some.

"Wait." Matt said looking at the three of them. "You think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us." Dean said crossing his arms. He wanted to get the answers from him. Hopefully it would help them out in some way.

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack of the gas company guy." Matt explained to them.

"You know about those?" Sam asked curiously. Now that was something new.

"There is something going on here. I don't know what… but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Matt said hopeful that they were going to believe him on this. He picked up his backpack and begins to lead them somewhere else.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad?" Sam asked looking over at Matt as he kept Quinn close to him. "Maybe he could clear everybody out."

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me." Matt said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Why not?" Quinn asked softly finally speaking after a while.

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

Sam scoffed a habit. "I hear you."

"Sam here." Quinn said nodding her head in understanding.

"You do?" Dean asked looking at the two of them. What the hell were they going on about understanding what Matt was going through. He knew that Quinn's dad had been dead for a long while and Sam was just being well… his annoying little brother.

Sam gave Dean a look. "Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?" Matt asked looking over at Sam with curious eyes.

"College." Quinn said with a small smile.

Sam nodded his head in confirmation to what Quinn had said. "You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family."

Sam sighed and glared at him.

Quinn gave Dean a look of anger. "And like you know what the hell you are talking about Dean. College is just something that furthers education. Not all families are the same." She huffed in agitation.

Sam nodded his head in agreement to what she had said. "How much further, Matt?" Sam asked looking at Matt hoping that they weren't too far away from what he had wanted to show them.

"We're close." Matt told them with a small smile.

Sam sent one more glare at Dean.

Quinn elbowed Sam in the ribs causing him to look down at her. She shook her head and gave him a look. She didn't want the fighting to continue. She had enough of it already and if it didn't get fixed soon then she would be smacking the both of them and cursing them out in Italian.

The three of them continued to follow Matt when they reached a large clearing. They could hear insects that shouldn't have been heard like this.

"I've been keep track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class." Matt explained to them rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Dean scoffed a bit. "You three are like peas in a pod."

Sam ignored what he had said, but Quinn could not. She slapped Dean hard on the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" dean complained rubbing his arm.

"Quit being such an ass." She hissed at him.

"What's been happening.?" Sam questioned Matt hoping that they would get a clearer answer than what they were already getting.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles… you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" Sam asked noticing a dark spot a few feet away.

"Um I think that maybe this is the furthest I go." Quinn said rubbing her arm shyly. She hated the fact that bugs made her squeamish and she couldn't be a strong hunter like the brothers were right at that moment.

Sam looked at her. "Come on. Nothing is going to happen to you." He told her softly. "I know you are afraid, but Quinn you can do this."

Quinn looked up into Sam's hazel eyes and saw that he believed that she could do this. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head.

The four of them walked over curiously to see what it was.

Quinn reeled back behind Sam gripping onto his strong arm tightly.

Sam rubbed her arm in a soothing motion hoping that it would calm her down somewhat. He hated seeing her afraid of something. It made him feel the urge to protect her.

Dean stepped on a few of them and they fell into the ground creating a hole in the ground. He crouched down and grabbed a stick. He used it to poke around in the hole. He realized that there was something down there in the hole. "There's something down there." He put the stick down beside him. He reached into the hole and he felt something in the hole. A disgusted look came across his face as he pulled it up out of the hole.

"Oh my god…" Quinn said in shock. "A human skull… what the hell is t doing out here?"

"I think we have to figure this out of why it is here." Sam said shaking his head. That wasn't good to have a skull all the way out in the middle of no man's land.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled the Impala outside of the local university's department of Anthropology.

Quinn looked up at the building. "Never thought I would be outside of an anthropology building again." Quinn said softly with a small smile coming to her face as the memories came flooding back to her when she had been in school. It made her realize that she missed being in the college.

The three of them got out of the car.

Dean grabbed the box of bones that had been sitting next to Quinn in the back seat.

"So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave." Sam said rubbing his face. Now this was something that they weren't used to dealing with.

"Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?" Dean said taking a guess at what they could have been dealing with.

"Yeah, maybe. The question is why bugs? And why now?"

"That's two questions."

"Quit being an ass Dean."Quinn said calling him out on his issues of being an asshole and a smart ass.

"Yeah, so with that kid back there… why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?" Dean questioned looking at the two of them.

"Just, uh… I know what the kid's going through." Sam said not looking over at his brother.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement to what Sam was saying even though it was the truth and John wasn't her father. He was the closet of a father figure that she would ever have. Well besides the man that her mom and John dropped her and Sam and Dean off at when they were kids when the hunts were far too dangerous for them.

"How about telling him to respect his old man, how's that for advice.?"

"Dean,come on." Sam said as they stopped walking.

Quinn couldn't help but groan. This was going to take a lot of time out of their schedule that they didn't have time for.

"This isn't about his old man. You didn't think I didn't respect dad. That's what this is about."

"Just forget it, alright? Sorry, I brought it up." Dean snapped at Sam.

"I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough."

"So what are you saying? That dad was disappointed in you?"

"Was? Is. Always has been. He always has been disappointed in Quinn too."

Quinn remained silent about what Sam was saying. She knew that it was true. John was always disappointed in her too.

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked Sam. He wanted to know why Sam thought that.

"Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool… because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked out family, made me the freak." Sam complained to Dean.

"Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in the Munsters."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Dean. "That was very nice Dean."

Sam shook his head and put his hand on Quinn's shoulder to keep her from launching herself at Dean. "Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud." Sam said scoffing a bit at his brother. "Most dads don't toss their kids of the house."

"I remember that fight." Dean said rolling his eyes. "In fact, I seem to recall a ew choice phrases coming out of your mouth and Quinn's."

"Screw you." Quinn said scoffing a bit in agitation.

"You know, truth is, when we finally do find dad… I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me." Sam said shaking his head.

"Sam, dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared."

"What are you talking about?" am asked looking over at his brother.

"Same way with Quinn." Dean admitted looking away. He was admitting something about John that he had never admitted to them before.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

Dean let out a sigh. "He was afraid of what could've happen to you if he wasn't around. But even when the three of you weren't talking… he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could and the same way in Nevada. Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe."

"What?"

"You're kidding." Quinn said looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Dean said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell us any of that?"

"Well, it's a two-way street, guys. YOu could've picked up the phone."

The two of them looked away sadly.

"Come on." Dean said shaking his head. "We're gonna be late for our appointment." Dean walked up the stairs.

"I never knew." Quinn said softly biting her lip sadly.

"Dad was watching out for the both of us and neither of us knew. Sounds like something that dad would do. Keeping us in the dark."

"Come on you too!" Dean shouted to the two of them. "Quit your flirting."

Quinn's cheeks flushed.

Sam cleared his throat and shyly began to walk up the stairs.

Quinn quickly followed him.

SNSNSN

"So you three are students?" The professor asked looking at the three of them.

"Yeah. Yeah, uh…" Sam began.

"We're in your class. Anthro 101." Quinn said saving Sam from making a mistake.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, what about the bones, Professor?" Dean asked, hopeful that the professor would be able to tell them something bout these bones that they had found.

"This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American." The professor explained to them.

"Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time."

"Right. Well, are there and local legends? Oral histories about the area?"

"Well… you know, there's an Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth."

"Alright." Dean said nodding his head in thanks.

"Thank you Professor." Quinn said with a smile.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked into the diner. They saw a man playing cards at a table.

"Joe White Tree?" Sam asked looking at the man.

The man nodded his head.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright."

"Were students from the university." Dean told him like he had told the professor.

"No, you're not. You're lying." Joe said looking at Dean with a shake of his head.

Dean looked at Joe with wide eyes. "Well, truth is…"

"You know who starts sentence with truth is? Liars." He said with narrowed eyes.

Dean gave Sam and Quinn a look.

"Have you heard of Oasis Plains?" Sam asked hoping that Joe had heard of it. "It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley."

"I like him." Joe said to Dean. "He's not a liar."

Dean looked at Joe anger flashing in his eyes.

"I know the area." Joe told Sam.

"What can you tell us about the history there?" Sam asked looking hopeful.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked eyeing the three of them.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Something… something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there. Native american bones." Quinn said softly finally saying something for once.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night of the moon and sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and then next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came on last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects." Dean said to himself. "Sounds like nature to me. Six days."

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive." Joe said to them.

The three hunters exchanged a look with one another. They knew that they had to hurry up. They knew right then and there that they didn't have much time to work with. Time was actually working against them this time.

SNSNSN

The three of them walked down to the car.

"When did the gas company man die?" Sam asked looking at his brother and Quinn.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth."

"March twentieth?"

Dean nodded his head in confirmation.

"That's the spring equinox." Sam explained to his brother.

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals." Quinn muttered to herself crossing her arms.

"So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in built this neighborhood on cursed land." Sam said coming to a realization. This meant that innocent people were in danger.

"And on the sixth night… that's tonight."

"If we don't do something. Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse." Dean said shaking his head.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "You get the hell out of it's way."

"We've gotta get those people out now." Dean said getting into the car quickly.

Quinn and Sam quickly got into the car as well.

Dean pulled out and began to drive quickly down the road.

SNSNSN

Dean was on the phone talking to Larry on the phone. "Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood."

" _God, really? And how big?"_

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe."

" _And who is this, again?"_

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power."

" _Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's work with us for a year, so who is this?"_

"Uh…" Dean quickly hung up his phone in a panic.

Quinn shook her head scoffing a bit. "Oh my god. Did you really just…"

"Give me the phone." Sam said taking the phone from his brother with a scoff.

"I can't believe you panicked. I thought that would be me panicking not you." Quinn shook her head. She couldn't understand why Dean had went into panic mode.

Sam dialed a number hoping that he would get somewhere.

" _Hello?"_

"Matt, it's Sam."

" _Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches."_

"Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?"

" _What, why?"_

"Because something's coming."

" _More bugs?"_

"Yeah a lot more." Sam admitting knowing that Quinn was probably panicking in the back seat some.

" _My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?"_

"You've gotta make him listen, okay?"

"Give me the phone, give me the phone." Dean snatched the phone from his brother. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts."

" _But he's my…"_

"Tell. him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta got to the hospital, okay?"

" _Yeah. Yeah. Okay."_

Dean hung up the phone. He looked at his brother out of the corner of his eyes. "Make him listen? What are you thinking?"

"Come on Dean. He's trying." Quinn said trying to defend Sam.

"Shut up Harley I wasn't talking to you."

Quinn groaned. She was fed up with him. "How about you grow the fuck up Dean and quit being an asshole." She huffed crossing her arms and leaned back in the car ignoring the look that Dean was giving her.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled outside of the house.

Larry came outside when he had seen the car there.

"Damn it. they're still here. Come one." Dean said quickly getting out of the car.

Quinn and Sam quickly followed.

Matt came out of the house.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." Larry snapped anthem.

"Mr. Pike listen." Sam said trying to get him to understand what was going on.

"Dad, they're just trying to help." Matt told his father.

"Get in the house." Larry snapped at his son.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth." Matt told the three of them.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean asked looking at Matt.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late." Sam explained

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm." Larry said rolling his eyes.

"Listen here." Quinn snapped.

Larry looked at her with wide eyes.

Sam and Dean knew what happened. Quinn's Italian anger came out and they knew that she was fed up with Larry not listening.

"The relator, the gas company guy, they both died." She shook her head. "I hate to say this but we got a problem right now."

"They're right dad, okay? We're in danger." Matt Told his father.

"Matt, get inside! Now!" Larry snapped at his son.

"No! Why won't you listen to me!?"

"Because this is crazy. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam asked looking at Larry.

"Wait."

They went silent.

"You hear it?"

Quinn moved closer to Sam. "Shit." She whispered softly.

"What the hell?" Larry asked in confusion.

The bug light on his porch began to overheat killing several bugs at a time.

"Alright, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife."

"Guys…" Matt said calling out to them.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Quinn said looking up at the sky.

Sam felt Quinn freeze at his side.

"Oh my god." Larry said in shock.

"We'll never make it." Sam said shaking his head.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!" Dean yelled running inside.

Sam picked Quinn up and Carried her into the house as the others quickly ran in. He knew that Quinn wouldn't have been able to move due to her fear. He feld her grip onto him tightly.

They locked the door.

"Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" Sam asked looking at Larry.

"No, it's just us." Larry told them.

Joanie entered the entry way. "Honey, what's happening? WHat's that noise?" She questioned her husband.

"Call 911."

Joanie didn't move.

"Joanie."

"Okay." She picked up the phone and began to dial the phone.

"I need towels." Dean told Larry.

"Uh, in the closet." Larry told Dean.

"Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on,... doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?" Sam told Matt.

Matt nodded his head.

Sam looked at Quinn. "Stay here."

Quinn nodded her head.

Sam and Matt ran up the stairs. to lock everything up.

"Phones are dead."

"They must have chewed through the phone lines." Dean said as he put the towels at the base of the front door and the power went out. "And the power lines."

"Dean how about you shut up." Quinn said with a groan.

"I need my cell phone." Larry said picking up his cell. "No signal."

"You won't get one. They're blanketing the house."

Sam and Matt came running down the stairs.

"So what do we do now?" Larry asked, looking at the three hunters.

"We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise."

"Hopefully?" Larry asked looking at them.

Dean went into the kitchen.

"There is a curse on the land we aren't sure how long the curse will last. Native americans were always fairly protective of their land." Quinn told them.

Dean came into the living room with a can of bug spray.

"Bug spray.?" Joanie asked looking at Dean with a shocked expression.

Quinn looked at Dean. "Well that is better than nothing."

"Trust me." Dean said looking at JOanie.

They heard creaking and it was coming from the fireplace.

"What is that."

"The flue." Sam said softly.

"Alright. I think everybody needs to get upstairs." Dean shouted.

Bugs bursted into the living room surrounding them.

Dean used the bug spray with the lighter he had to light the bugs on fire. "Alright, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!"

They ran up the stairs. Sam got the attic open and they ran up there. Dean was the last one up and Sam quickly closed it.

Quinn collapsed to her knees breathing out harshly. "Next time if we have a case like this you guys are dealing with it." She told the brothers.

The buzzing was loud.

"Oh god, what is that?" Joanie asked softly.

"Something's eating through the wood." Dean said softly.

"Termites." Matt said softly.

"Alright, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!" Dean said as he got himself ready to go to kill some more bugs off.

Quinn made the Pikes move. She made them hide behind her.

The bugs chewed a hole through the ceiling and swarmed into the room.

Sam and Dean tried to cover the hole up to keep the bugs from coming into the attic. But once that was done another hole was chewed through the roof.

Dean tried to ward the bugs off with bug spray. But what he was doing wasn't helping all that much.

Quinn was waving her arms around trying to keep the bugs away. "Sam! Dean!" She yelled over the buzzing sound of the wings of the bugs.

Dean and Sam moved quickly over. They were going to have to try and wait this out. Swinging at the bugs trying to keep them away swatting as much as they could.

The sun began to rise and the bugs began to leave.

The six of them watched bug fly through the holes in the ceiling.

Quinn collapsed backwards taking a deep breath.

SNSNSN

The three hunters approached Larry who was placing boxes into a moving van that was outside of his home.

"What, no goodbye?" Dean asked trying not to crack a bad joke.

Quinn shook her head at what Dean had said.

"Good timing." Larry said looking at the three of them. "Another hour and we'd have been gone." He shook their hands.

"For good?" Sam asked looking at Larry.

"Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those ones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again." Larrey told them nodding his head. He wouldn't allow someone else to die on this land.

"You don't seem too upset about what you are doing." Quinn said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but…" He looked over his shoulder and saw his son carrying a box out to the garbage. "Somehow, I don't really care."

Quinn smiled. "That's something that you might want to hold onto sir."

Larry nodded his head.

Sam walked over to Matt who was throwing his bug things away. "What's this?"

"I don't know. They kind of weird me out now."

The two of them laughed.

"Yeah, I should hope." Sam walked over to his brother and Quinn who were by the car. "I wanna find dad." Sam told Dean.

"Yeah, me too." Dean said nodding his head.

"Yeah, but I just… I want to apologize to him." Sam said softly.

"For what?" Dean asked looking at his brother wondering what Sam wanted to apologize for.

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats." Dean said with a smile knowing that would be very true.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, probably." After a few moments of silence. "Let's hit the road."

"Let's." Dean said nodding his head.

The three of them got into the car. They waved at Larry and Matt before they hit the road again heading off to the next town.

Dean looked in the mirror. "You alright?"

"Fine." Quinn said softly

Sam turned looking back at her. "Are you certain. You dealt with your fear."

Quinn forced a smile on her lips. "I will be fine."

Sam gave her a look.

"Honest. I will be fine."

"If you say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of chapter 8. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is purely written by me. No episode in this next chapter. Please let me know what you think of this one and I Hope that I will updating soon with the next chapter soon. Until next time.**


End file.
